Tigress Deep Memory
by NightFuryx
Summary: Tigress lost her memory when she was a baby. Now, her memory's starting to come to her. There is prove she has a scratch scar, three, on her right stomach waist. Can she deal her past alone or with her family?
1. Birth and Survivor

_**This is the update of the Chapter one to seven.**_

_**Again, I don't **_**own**_** kung fu panda and its' characters, also, don't sue me of it... I don't like to be sue for something I didn't do or own**_

**Birth and Survivor Tigress  
><strong>

_In the village of far south, a white tiger mother gave birth to a baby she has to protect in the future from her father. By way, she doesn't want her son daughter to meet him after he or she came out from her mother's stomach._

_Two hours has past and the mother has given a birth to a southern tiger daughter wraps in the blankets. The daughter has her father's fur and eyes, but gentle like her mother._

_Then, the mother of the cub heard the door knock and revealed it was her older brother, same species, opening the door to see his sister and niece._

_He sat next to her to see his niece as he watched her sleep in her mother's arms. He never seen a beautiful cub in his life and he got a chance to see one… and one of them is his niece._

_Suddenly, the sibling watched the cub opened her eyes slowly and glanced at them confuse of the surrounding around her._

_She saw her mother in front of her smiling at her and laughed adorable as she waggled her arms and tail around happy to see her mother._

_The mother rubbed her head against her tiny head while she purred loud and loved her mother's warmness. The brother has his fingers in front of his niece's face and watched her trying to grab his fingers._

_The nurse came in the room to get the mother to write down the paper work to know who they are and when they have arrived to give birth to the child._

_The brother grabbed the paper work and wrote down what his sister tell him what to write. The mother named Tian, the uncle name Rui, and the child named Tigress._

_Four months has pasted and the family with Tigress in their lives enjoyed their days with her around. They are glad to have her here and away from her father, which they will tell her later until they are older._

_Rui have Tigress on her back tickling getting her to let out the cuteness while Tian sewed clothes for Tigress to wear. She _really_ enjoyed sewing since it can calm her down from stress and stuff from her baby… and older brother._

_Tigress rolled away from her uncle and his tickling as she was in position on all four growling. Rui and Tian saw her eyes changed into her father's eyes. Seeing an opening, young Tigress tackled her uncle to the floor while giggling victorious of the war between her and her uncle._

_The uncle glanced up shock of the stretch from this little cub and she covered his nose yipping 'got your nose.' The mother froze for a moment and laughed at her brother being defeated by a four month old cub._

_Rui sat up quickly and glared at his younger sister laughing at him insulting his defeat by the cub. He glared down at the cub that is lying on his ankle having her tail between and under her tiny arms and legs blinking twice noting caring of his glare._

_Tian finished up the laughing and the clothes as she walked up to them to place on Tigress' new clothes, which she is not wearing any clothes._

_The baby clothes don't suit her and she wanted to make one of the clothes that suit her since she has wanted to makes clothes for her daughter._

_Tigress saw her mother is coming toward with her tiny clothes in her hands. She started yip all lot loud and adorable trying to get off her uncle's ankle to crawl over to her mother._

_She rolled over left and right many time and finally rolled over to her her left, but still on her uncle's leg. The brother and sister laughed soft adorable of her getting to her._

_Rui grabbed Tigress' from the side and lifted her up in the air like she is a sack of bags while she made sounds heading toward to Tian._

_He putted her down on two, but falls on her butt and made 'ah' from the drop. He heard his sister squeaked adore of her daughter's sound._

_Tian placed on the clothes as she examined it and smiled wide happy it fit her perfectly. She made a vest with black strips on the sleeves and fold, black silks pant, and golden and black waist band around the stomach and the ankle wraps._

_Tigress looked around her then yelled yipping happy for the clothes as she crawled over to her mother and hugged her waist on the right._

_The mother smiled glad to see the smile on her face and picked her up holding her like a baby while rubbing her head against her tiny head making her purring loud._

_Rui _really_ glad to see his sister happy with her daughter, but faded when he heard a familiar howl from the wolf as long with his sister._

_They looked at each other very worry to know who it is as Rui walked up to the window and opened not too much to see what he never wanted to expect._

_He saw the pack of wolves running through the village he, Tian, and Tigress is as they searched for something or someone._

_Telling the problem outside of the inn to Tian, she told him to pack light and quick so the certain someone they know comes with them._

_Meanwhile, Tigress watched them doing something she even doesn't know what is going on and the hurry. She walked over to her mother confuse and wanted to know what wrong with her mother and uncle._

_Tian saw Tigress walked over to her not forgetting about her as she placed her in the basket with her blanket and stuff animal of a tiger. She has the basket on her back then turned to her brother to see he has left to warn the inn keeper about the wolves._

_She stepped outside of the room looking both way carefully. She didn't saw no wolves outside, so she walked out the room while Tigress popped her head out the basket with the blanket over her head._

_Tian saw it and giggled at her daughter see the blanket is covering her left ear and eye. While she tried to get the cub back inside the basket, her brother came back from the counter with a small bag on his back._

_He informed his sister that he has told the keeper about the invading and if a tiger or wolf asks about us, tell them they have gone north after he has counted to twenty slow, not fast._

_She nodded understood the news as she leaned back after the cub, again, popped her head out, but this time, the stuff animal flew in the sky and hit on top of her head._

_Tigress shook her tiny head and covered where the toy landed in pain. Her family held in the laughter since _that_ was funny to see._

_But they have to break from laughing as they heard the roar, they looked behind them to the source of the roar. Tigress docked her head under the blanket scare while she watched her mother have the basket on her back and jumped out the window along with her uncle._

_They ran on all four trying to get away from the village so the wolves and the tiger went north to search for them there. Which Rui did said he told the keeper to tell the invader to head north, actually, they are headed to the valley they _will_ be safe from danger._

_Tigress used her tiny claws to hold on the basket from the running, however, she heard something from the outside. Looking through the hole, she saw forest of trees and somewhat dark shadows and… a dark figure running through the forest._

_She gasped of shock to see that figure has an angry of rage that can give fears to little children. She yip all lot getting her mommy attention, also her uncle._

_Rui listened to her yipping trying to think what she is saying as she knew what she is saying. He held his sister behind him sliding on the leaves trying to stop._

_Tian was ready to ask what is wrong when she saw someone coming out from the shadow. She gasped in the air of shock that the father of the child appeared in front of them._

_They knew he isn't dumb to know that was a trick to sneak out the village, but an idito to fall a lie about them years ago._

_The father's eyes showed full of rage that he wants to kill them for lying to him. He released his claws also showing so much anger of their betrayer._

_Tigress didn't move a bit to let him know about her present, however, she sneezed loud letting out of her location._

_Hearing the sneezes has gotten the father growling loud, he ran toward at Tian to rip off the basket on her back to see Tigress. However Rui stood in front of him and fought that can scare children if they saw them fight._

_Tigress stocked her head out a little to see the battle between her uncle and the tiger. From the look in her eyes, she didn't show any fears from the bloody fight._

_Her mother noticed it and shock she isn't scare to see this, somehow, she tackled to the ground with her brother on top of her by the father who throw him at her._

_The white tigers saw Tigress flying toward her father and caught by him. They saw the rage in his eyes when he saw gender she is._

_He clutched his claws into the cub's neck while she struggled in his hand trying to escape. She saw his eyes that he is going to kill her for something she didn't do or doesn't know what she did to him._

_As he raised his free hand readying his claws, Tigress's blood started to boil of anger and rage, same as his, and used her left claws to scratch deep into his right eyes._

_The father covered his right eyes screaming, and roars, in pain while Tian and Rui watched the small tiger cub did to him shock. They can't believe what she did even though she is just a four month cub._

_He removed his hand to reveal three lines of the scratch going vertical. He growled and glared down at her angry for doing that on his right eye._

_Tigress did the same thing at him, _no one_ expect for her doing the similar glare like him. She is in did the daughter of him._

_The father tossed her in the air and did the same thing what she did to him on his eye, but with more rage and hatred. He clawed her right waist, but wide and deeper since he is older tiger._

_Tian and Rui gasped in fear on what he did to her as they listened to the cub screamed in pain. They watched him drop the cub to the ground while she twitched all lot in pain._

_She rolled into the ball crying in pain and the blood bleeds all lot. She looked up finally scare of him going to kill as she watched him raising his claw ready to finish her off._

_Tigress covered her head and eyes from the impact when Rui tackled her father to the ground. She saw them punching and kick while she was picked up by her mother._

_Tian wrapped the bandage around the cub waist and held her close to her sheading tear and her daughter cuddled close to her while shacking in fear, shock, and ready to pass out._

_Rui gave the sign to his sister to escape from him and pressed few pressure points in body to stop him from moving._

_She nodded and ran covering her daughter with the blanket. She heard the father roared of _all lot_ of rage of her escaping… again._

_She ran for hour until she saw the river coming up, but she was stopped by two strangers in front of her. The left is a young man red panda and an old man tortoise with a staff in his right hand and a green robe on from the right._

_Tian remembered the old tortoise as grandmaster of the Jade Palace, Master Oogway, as she bowed to him respectful and his student, Master Shifu._

_She told everything what she has gathered information about the father, what he is planning, and what he has done to her daughter. She showed them her daughter with a bandage around her waist as she also told them that he has scratched her deep on the side._

_Oogway was going to ask her daughter name when a loud roar heard throughout the forest and the rain appeared at night._

_Tigress shook in fear in her sleep while Tian covered her calming down the fear. Shifu saw the look on her waist and found the blood bleeds through the bandage as it revealed the kind of the wound._

_He saw three wide scratches from the description from Tian. He can't believe her own father did this to her and she is just a _**FOUR MONTH CUB!**

_He can't go unpunished for what he did. He suggested for her to runs to Far East where she can find the road to the next village._

_She nodded and ran. She looked back to see them now fighting the father with her brother joining in the fight._

_The rain began to pour soft after five minute of actually rains. She slid through the mud and stopped in front of a wagon of marry couple geese from the village._

_She saw they are heading to the next village and knew if she walked through the rains, she and Tigress will catch a cold. So, she has one choice to save her daughter life._

_She asked the marry geese to take her with them and give her to the healer to treats her wound. They were going to refuse, but she also said after she is heal, give her to the orphanage and let them know who her parents are._

_They looked at each other then nodded. She gave Tigress to the mother covering her with the blanket._

_Tian gave a farewell kiss on Tigress' head and watched them heading to the valley that will keep her safe from danger._

_As she can't see them, she ran toward the battle to help the masters and her brother. Arriving on time, she saw her brother has thrown to the ground with scratches on him._

_She came face to face to the father who has appeared in front of her wanting to know where her daughter is. Not replying to his demands, he saw his rage of darkness in his eyes, he deep his claw into her heart and crashed it inside of her._

_Rui gasped in shock deeply to watch the one who he thought he will be his brother-in-law, but he knew he won't be since his heart has consumed the darkness. He clutched hands, released his claws loud, and roared letting out the angry on him._

_He saw him coming toward him so quick he was knocked to the ground. He was ready to kill for doing that as Oogway came in front of him to do the pressure point on his body._

_The father fall on his back unconscious and the master stood around him shock to see what he has been doing. Shifu turned to Rui to watch him held his sister in his arms as the rain rained harder._

_The brother held her closer leaning on her head crying of losing her, now, he has one family left by way, he knew she have given to one of the traveler who is traveling or one of the villagers that is escaping from the village they were in before._

_He and the masters build a funeral on the cliff far away from the village and pray for her death._

_Rui opened his eyes and looked up in the sky promising to Tian that he will found Tigress and protects her from him._

_But he has one question in his mind… where is Tigress?_

_**Please preview and wait for Chapter I- 'Nightmare and Confront'**  
><em>


	2. Nightmare and Confront

_Hey, reader, whats goin on? Listen, if I forgot to mention in chapter of Birth and Survivor of Tigress…. That I don't own kung fu panda and don't sue or frame me_

_Summary:_ _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible of it forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I- Nightmare and Confront<br>**

**_{Dream}_**

_It was dark and cold as it rained the whole night and not safe to be in. Tigress ran through the night in the forest running from something, or someone._

_She heard someone coming up from the behind quick and ready to kill. She jumped over the falling log and river while her predator is still catching up faster than her._

_She dodged the trees left to right and made a quick sharp turned on the left. She thought it was a quick plan when he appeared in front of her._

_Tigress saw his eyes in rage that she never seen before. He raised his claws in the air and she stepped backward, but falls backward on the ground as she noticed her ankles and waists is shackle._

_She gasped of fear as she saw his strike her at the chest…._

**_{Dream} Ended_**

Tigress sat up gasping for air while sweating all lot under her fur. She looked around noticing she is in her room in the Jade Palace.

She relaxed for a moment and lied back down to breath normal. She has her paw covering her eyes avoiding the ray from the moon.

It was still dark outside and everyone is asleep, which she can sense her friends sleeping peacefully. Expecting Po's snoring, he can sleep like a five year old.

Tigress glanced at the door listening to the other bored and up at the ceiling remembering in her dream. What does this dream mean?

In one of her dreams, she remembered she was a small cub being scratch on the side by him… very deep. She got off the bed and took off her vest to the scare on her waist of the stomach.

Thinking about it keep wondering her what cause her to have this or _when_ she have the scars, there is one thing she is thinking. Someone who did this to her, he doesn't wanted her to be alive.

She went back to sleep and waited for the morning.

**_{Next Morning}_**

"Good morning, Master," the Furious Five dashed out their room and greeted Shifu.

Shifu nodded and turned to the room in front of Tigress to found the panda hasn't come out yet. He gave the tiger the raise eyebrow and she nodded.

Tigress entered the room and within seconds, the panda flew out his room in pain. Po groaned in pain, "Morning Master," he said getting.

Shifu nodded and cleared to get ready for announce today training, Po glared at the tiger who in front of her room already, "Do you have to do that?" he whispered getting up.

She shrugged her shoulder, "Do you wants Shifu wake you up instead?" she shrugged while her tail twitched.

He gasped in fear remembering how their master wakes him up for being late from the morning routine. So, he suggested someone else to wake him up if he not untimed in the morning.

They stopped whispering and listened to Shifu, "Today, I want all you to have a quick breakfast like usual, and then I also wants Crane and Viper on the Jade Tortoise sparring within twenty while Mantis and Monkey do the same thing,"

He saw them nodded, "Po, I want you to continued training on the courses to improve your style a bit," he turned to the panda and he nodded, too.

Finally, the master glanced at the tiger, "Tigress… I want you to come with me to the Valley. I need to grabs something and like you to come with me for some air," he said pointing out her of behavior from past weeks.

Two weeks ago, Tigress has been acting strange from this _dream_, only Shifu knows, getting her exhausted, can't forces, and ended injure every time she _lose_ her forces. Po and the other started to be worry for her as they shock from her sleeping during training.

She noticed them staring at them and glared 'what are you looking at?' look. They flinched and stood straight not looking at her.

Expect for Po since he is in front of her, Shifu cleared his throat getting their attention, "You all knows you routine, finish up breakfast and heads for the Training Hall," he left the hallway leaving them heading to the kitchen.

They grabbed simple breakfast to eat. Po, Monkey, and Mantis ate five dumplings, Crane and Viper ate soup, and Tigress ate fired tofu since she isn't a mood to eat the other.

She listened to their convection about today and yesterday, which she wasn't with them since she was told to get some sleep and don't train for four weeks. That ticked her off to hear she can't train at all, she finished her breakfast, dropped and washed in the sink, and left the room leaving the other watching her leave.

Viper whispered to the other, "I am starting to feel worry for Tigress. She wasn't like this when we came to the Jade Palace and then Po. What's bothering her?" she asked them very worry.

They, the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior, are like brother and sister to each other and their master like their father since they teach them kung fu.

Crane nodded, "I agree. She never likes this at all before and after we became the Furious Five and her as our leader," he scratched his neck with his foot.

Monkey and Mantis nodded agreeing with them while Po thought a theory of Tigress' behavior, "Maybe she can't sleep since she has problem going to sleep."

They turned to the door where Tigress has left and has to agree with him, "I guess you right, Po," Monkey mumbled and finished up his breakfast.

_**{Valley of Peace}**_

While Po and the masters are headed to the Training Hall to train, Shifu and Tigress entered the valley to see the villagers greeting them. However, Tigress wasn't pay attention to them as her mind wondered off because of her lack of sleep.

Shifu noticed and knew she will wonder off since he knew what causing her to be like this. He cleared his throat getting her attention, "Tigress," he called her name looking up.

She didn't hear him and he tried again, "Tigress," he said louder.

No replies, he walked behind her and used the staff to stomp on her tail. She screamed, or roared, in pain, while the master chuckled soft watching her expression funny.

The tiger master glared at him 'why did you do that?' look as she watched him walk ahead of her, "It's not funny," she saw the villagers holding in the laughter.

She growled at them getting them to stop laughing. The villagers gasped in fear and did their business still laughing at the scene.

Her master rolled his eyes and entered the store to buy some candies, "Don't ever do that again, Master Shifu," Tigress caught up with him having a deal between those two.

The grandmaster glanced at her raising his eyebrow, "Do 'not' again, Tigress?" he asked pretending he didn't do anything.

Tigress growled at him playing a joke he _did_ do something, "I'm serious, Master! That was…" Shifu finished the sentence.

"Funny," he smirked looking up victories.

She wanted to send him off, but he is her master and he can beat her in anything as she gave up and growled loud annoyed.

He smirked as a winner and picked up five sweet leaves, green leaves, and lily scents so he can have each one of them in her room. He slighted to his student to see her enjoying the scents of them.

As he bought them and handed them to her, they left the shop to head to the other shops. Shifu is really buying things he needing for himself and Tigress.

_**{Two Hours Later}**_

"As we return to the Palace, do you like to join with me in medicating?" Shifu asked her holding the two bags.

Tigress nodded as she held two bags, "I do, Master," she replied slightly smiling.

They entered the palace then gave the items to the services to have them to place some of the items in the kitchen and Shifu's room.

The two masters entered the Sacred Hall of Warrior to medicate with the candies they have bought to help her medicate.

Tigress cleared her mind to help her to find her Inner Peace, however, she has this memory in her head causing her trouble to medicate.

In her memory, she saw two white tigers and two tigers that they are in the forest and it was raining. She saw herself as a very small cub being held by a male tiger that his right eye is scratch by someone else.

His left eye glared at him with so much evil that she never and more evil than Tai Lung and Shen. She gasped for air and leaded forward while Shifu confronted her from the side.

He pressed few pressure points on her back and chest as he saw her gasping for air normal. He sighed relief, "Tigress, are you alright?" he asked worry.

While breathing normal, she nodded, "Yes, Master Shifu," she said sitting down on the step to the Moon Pool.

Shifu watched her taking time to air normal as he remembered the time when she was little. She ran into his room without thinking and hid under the bed shacking all lot scare.

He and his master, which he has entered the room with a sudden wakeup calls in the middle of the night, looked at each other worry about her fear and shacking. She told them her dream that she saw an angry tiger ready to kill right in front of the two white tigers.

He and Oogway gasped of shock, not from the dream, but the detail. They are worry for her having that kind of dream, but there is no problem. Why does she have that dream and where did she see them?

Shifu held Tigress close to him to calm down and let her feel she isn't alone, she has him, Oogway, and Tai Lung **(1)**. Tigress took a deep breath and fall asleep in his arms peacefully.

Getting back to from the memory, he saw her lie her head on the knee and covered her arms around her knee. Her tail twitched around not feeling too well of her medicating.

He stoked her head and whispered, "It's alright, Tigress. You don't have to hide it from it," he lifted her head to meet eye to eye, "You never alone. You has me, the Furious Five, and the Dragon Warrior here with you. Never forget that."

Hearing that made her feel warm and joys to have him in her life, she smiled and nodded, "Thanks you, Ma…" he cut her off.

"I'm not saying it as the Master, but a father," she smiled more, "Understood and thanks you, father," she hugged him and he hugged back.

They let go and smiled at each other, "Don't mention this to anyone," he said serious and she chuckled.

"I am aware of that, Master," she mumbled understanding she isn't type of creature to tell other her feeling and show emotion.

They went back to medicating and somehow, Tigress didn't have a problem medicating now. She has to focus on the bond of her friends and master.

Now, she can feel in peace after the weeks of rest, she can find her inner peace with the help of her family.

* * *

><p><em><strong>I hope you like the story and preview<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>(1) it was when Tai Lung was still in the Jade Palace and a month later after trying to Dragon Scroll, he was sent to prison... i guess since i have no idea is Tai Lung at the palace when Shifu bring Tigress from the orphanage<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming chapter~<strong>

**{Shifu} Tigress, did you found what I want on the li… who is this?**

**{Tigress} Master Shifu! He needs help! I saw him fighting off the bandits at Mr. Ping's shop and defeated them, but he fall to the ground of hungry and dehydrated!**

**{Shifu} that is not good, take him to the infirmary and tell Po to bring in foods and drinks for him!**

**{Tigress} understood!**

**Next chapter, 'Arriving a Southern Tiger Cub'**


	3. Arriving a  Southern Tiger Cub

_Summary- Tigress lost her memory as a young cub. Her memory hunts her till the day they had appeared in her dream again twenty years later. Can Tigress deal her past and fear alone or with her old and new families?_

**Tigress' Deep Memory**  
>'Arriver of the Southern Tiger Cub'<p>

_-Training Hall-_

Two weeks pasted and the Five and Dragon Warrior are inside the Training Hall with Shifu. He had Monkey and Crane sparred with Tigress and Po after them.

The main focus of this sparring is to try knocking each other down within thirty minutes. Shifu saw none of them not giving up and knocking each other to the ground.

Monkey jumped on to the Jade Tortoise following Crane in front of him. Staring each other down, Monkey interacted with a kick toward Crane. Crane flew up to the sky and grabbed Monkey's tail. He swung him around and threw him out to the side.

However using the tail to spin around, Shifu stomped the floor twice and the two students stopped sparring. They bowed to him and walked over to the other.

"Alright. Next up is… Tigress!" Shifu turned around to found something surprising.

Tigress has dozed off sleeping on Po's shoulder again. The others started worry and Po began to tense remembering when this happen. Shifu sighed rubbing his forehead of this.

"Po. Would you mind waking her up?" Po tensed more of the request.

"Me?"

He saw his master raising an eyebrow for question him. Gulping in fear, he slowly touched her shoulder as he was smacked on the face.

Again.

Tigress woken and looked around as she grunted of embarrassed. _'Not again.'_ she thought.

"Tigress…" Shifu turned to the other. "Continue your training. Make sure to tell Po that, too."

"Yes, Master." The other bowed in a union.

"Come, Tigress." Tigress followed the grandmaster out the Training Hall.

Money and Crane helped Po up who fall to the floor after the impact of her fist. Po grunted in pain rubbing his face.

"Is Tigress awake yet?" he asked the other sounding he doesn't remember what happen.

Viper slithered to Po. "Yes, she is." She replied his answer.

Po looked around in the Training Hall. "So what did I miss?" he asked again seeing Shifu and Tigress gone.

They chuckled shaking their head as they told him what their master told them. Po sighed and just do what Shifu tell them to do.

_-Sacred Peach Tree-_

"Master Shifu. I apologize for dozing off. I can't help it. My body just dozes off by itself." Tigress apologized to Shifu as they arrived at the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom.

Shifu sat on top a rock next to the tree. "Sit." He told Tigress to do the same.

Tigress sat down and waited what Shifu had to say to her. She watched him taking a deep breath and exhaling the air out.

"Now. Tell me what it is. What is your dream about?" Shifu asked knowing the cause.

"I don't remember Master. I just _can't_ sleep last night with a tense feeling in my body." Tigress scratched the back her head examining.

"A tense feeling? Is it from your dream or is it a vision?" Shifu's ear twitched curious about the solution.

"No." Tigress shook her head. "I think something going to happen today that I will meet something, _or_ someone."

Shifu rubbed his bread definitely interest of this solution. What is it? Who or what is Tigress going to meet?

Standing up using the staff for support, Shifu glanced up and Tigress sat straight knowing he is going to say something.

"Tigress. For two weeks starting today, I will have you not doing training with the other. If you feel uneasy about something still, you may train, but don't overwork your body." Tigress nodded.

"Yes, Master Shifu." She bowed.

"Also." Tigress glanced up curios what it is. "I want you to go down the village for a walk. It may clear your head from unresent lack of sleep."

Tigress nodded again and stood up as she was pulled by the ankle and flipped in the air. She landed on her back to sit up to see Shifu smirking.

"That is a little punishment for sleeping and not telling me about it." He told his reason amusing.

Tigress couldn't help, but chuckled as she stood up again. She bowed to her master and walked off to the Valley of Peace.

Seeing her disappear from the distance, Shifu began to feel worry and sighed of deeply uneasy about Tigress. He knew that _he_ will be appear to her in the near future, but don't know where. All he could do is pray nothing _too_ serious will happen to Tigress and the other students.

'_I had to tell her about him and her family very soon.'_ Shifu thought sounding worry.

_-Valley of Peace-_

Tigress made to the bottom and walked around the village. She could feel her body relaxing through the walking.

Seeing the villagers doing their business, Tigress somehow felt the tense returning as she walked. She glanced around stopping walking. She saw nothing suspense around her and doesn't hear anything suspense as well.

"Hm. Maybe it just my imagination." Tigress told herself continue walking.

Making her way to Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, her tenses began to grow larger and larger not knowing where it is. Tigress walked backward seeing if anyone following her.

Tigress turned around and nearly was tackled by a flying boar. "Whoa!" she jumped backward in the moment the boar flew past her.

Seeing the boar unconscious upside down on the wall, Tigress ran into Mr. Ping's shop to be nearly hit again. She dodged the boar again jumping to side. She noticed another boar on top the first boar on the ground.

Tigress watched the third boar running out the shop with the other two following him. She then remembered those three boars are the three bandits that Po told her and the other. Those bandits mistook his dad for Shifu and focused him to teach them the secret technique.

They were defeated by Mr. Ping using the technique he saw Shifu teaching them. She and the other couldn't believe that happen.

"What is going on here?" Tigress asked turning to anyone in the shop.

Suddenly, she gasped in shock that the one who defeated those three bandits was the creature she expected to see here. She saw a four or five year old tiger cub, who is a boy, on all four growling at the entry.

Watching him calming down, Tigress noticed the cub look exhausted while Mr. Ping exited the kitchen and rushed to her.

He began quacking loud in shock. "Master Tigress! You should have been here to see it! That little cub fought those bandits like you, the other Furious Five, and Po!" he shouted telling what he couldn't believe what he saw.

Tigress stared at the goose completely shock. This cub fought like her and the other? How is that possible? Who is this cub?

Looking back, Tigress gasped in shock as she and Mr. Ping saw the cub on the ground eyes close and completely exhausted. They rushed over to him to see what wrong and found a terrible problem.

The cub is exhausted from not fighting, but from starvation, dehydration, and lack of sleep. Not only that, the cub has a torn, holes, and dirt on the light blue vest, silk black pants, and white and gold belt and ankle wraps.

They could hear him breathing hard sweating a lot. The cub might had been running from something for couple of days nonstop.

Tigress turned to Mr. Ping looking serious. "Mr. Ping. I need you to bring me a blanket and basket to carry this child." She told him.

Mr. Ping nodded and left to find those items. Tigress held the cub close to her as she felt a rub on her chest. Looking down, she watched him rubbing while purring in his sleep.

Tigress doesn't understand the feeling, but knew the tense feeling that she will meet someone. The cub might be the one who she supposed to meet.

Mr. Ping arrived and gave them to Tigress. Tigress placed the cub in the basket and wrapped the blanket around the basket. She tied the blanket having the basket on her back.

"I'm heading back to the Jade Palace. I will send Po to help you around the shop." Mr. Ping nodded understand.

Tigress ran off and the Jade Palace as she can hear the cub breathing. She picked up the pace arriving to the stairs case.

"Just hold on a little longer! Hold on!" Tigress told to the sleeping cub.

_-Three Hours Later-_

Tigress, the rest of the Furious Five, and Po sat outside of the infirmary while Shifu and the healer inside. Tigress told everyone what happen after Po left to his dad's shop. Returning from the shop an hour ago, they sat around waiting to know how the cub is doing.

Po and Monkey played mahjong with Mantis, Crane, and Viper watching. Tigress leaded against the wall arms cross and leg over another.

She couldn't help, but felt worry for the cub she doesn't know. Why should she feel concern someone she never met? Why she felt a connection with him?

_Why…_ is she feeling this at all?

Tigress glanced up to see her friends having fun in the room front of her. Monkey had beat Po in Mahjong while Crane and Mantis bet each other who will win, who is Monkey. Po wanted to play again seven to fifteen.

Tigress sighed shaking her head as she heard the door opening. The other stopped playing and glanced up seeing Shifu and the healer, who is a female goat, walking out.

"Thank you." Shifu bowed.

"I will come back to check on him later six weeks." The healer said leaving him and his students.

After she left, the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior walked up to their master with one question in their head.

"How is he?" Tigress asked the question before them.

Shifu glanced up curious why Tigress is concern for a child that she doesn't like children. He cleared his throat turning to everyone to answer Tigress' and their question.

"He is going to be fine. His is not in danger… _anymore_." Shifu raised an eyebrow when he said 'anymore'.

Everyone glanced at each other wondering what he means 'anymore'. "The child has been starving and dehydration for couple of days we don't know how long." They began to feel worry, mostly Tigress.

"Also, we found a large scar on the back of head. We believe he will have amnesia so we won't have a chance to know where his parents are, who they are, and what happen."

Po grunted disappointed with the other doing the same. Tigress clutched her fist in anger as she heard from her master. There is no way to find out what happen to him or who he is. Shifu noticed Tigress suddenly change in emotion for the young tiger cub.

Shifu turned to Po. "Po. I want you to start cooking for the child." Po glanced down when he was called. "He will wake up soon so it best to feed the child if he survive this long."

"Yes, Master Shifu." Po bowed and left.

"Crane, Monkey, and Mantis." The three turned. "I want you three go and try find information about him. Come back after the gong."

"Yes, Master Shifu." They ran off.

Tigress and Viper turned to Shifu. "What should we do, Master?" Viper asked kindly.

"I want you two stay with the child till he wake up." Shifu gave them their assessment.

Tigress pushed her head back surprise. "What?" she raised an eyebrow confuse.

"Is there a problem Tigress?" Shifu asked raising an eyebrow smirking.

"Master Shifu, why must I have to stay with the child? I could help Crane, Monkey, and Mantis with the search…" Tigress stopped as she saw her raise his paw.

Shifu dropped his hand down. "Tigress. I understand you don't like children." Viper agreed.

"That true." She ignored Tigress' glare.

"Mostly, you are still surprise to see another of your kind for the first time." Viper agreed again.

"That might be it." She ignored Tigress' glare one more time.

Shifu cleared his throat interrupting Tigress attempting to struggle Viper. "Tigress. You have to watch him because I tell you so…" Tigress grunted annoyance.

"Also you found him, he is your responsible." Shifu smirked more.

Tigress growled loud entering the infirmary and Viper bowed to Shifu following later. Shifu was slammed at the face by Tigress. He could hear Viper giving Tigress a lecture.

"You shouldn't do that Tigress." Viper's voice told Tigress disapproved.

"Oh, shut it, Viper. You are bugging me." Tigress sounded greatly annoyed.

"And you shouldn't say that to your best friend, Tigress." Viper sounded upset.

"Just leave me alone!" Tigress whispered shouted.

Shifu chuckled soft while walking away amuse of Tigress' temper. He could still hear the girls arguing in the room.

'_I wonder how the child is able to sleep through that.'_ Shifu thought to himself heading to Hall of Warrior.

Thirty minutes gone by doing nothing just watching the tiger cub sleeping. The healer wrapped bandage around the cub's head in case the scar opened or not.

Tigress stood against the wall like she did outside the infirmary waiting. Viper sat in the chair by the cub watching for any eyes movement.

Tigress sighed loudly bored and could be training right now. However besides training, she is in the room, with Viper, watching cub duty.

Viper doesn't mind doing this since she is just watching an adorable cub. She couldn't believe Tigress found a cute tiger cub in Mr. Ping's shop defending him. Viper only wished she could see him fight, knew who he is, and where he came from.

Shifu walked toward to the infirmary with Po carrying the food he made. Crane, Monkey, and Mantis helped Po out carrying the foods after they returned from the search.

In the infirmary, the cub's moved smelling the foods. Tigress and Viper saw and watched the cub beginning to move. Once they saw him opening his eyes, they felt glad he is still live and calm as they didn't expect what happen next.

With the other outside, Shifu entered the hallway to the infirmary when he heard a small growl and roar in the room. Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis heard the growl and roar as well.

"What in the world?" Monkey said raising an eyebrow.

"What is going on?" Mantis followed as well.

Shifu didn't bother of their confusion and ran toward the infirmary. They followed as well as they put the food in the room across.

Opening the door, Shifu saw Tigress and Viper closed the door in defense position and the cub in the corner of them. The cub crouched on all four growling loud with his fur sticking up. He gave a glare that spooked the Furious Five, the Dragon Warrior, and the grandmaster.

Mostly Shifu and Tigress.

Shifu started to remember the villain he, Oogway, and their friend defeated twenty-five years ago. With Tigress…

She started to tremble in fear as she began to remember the _eyes_ in her dream. Seeing them in front of her, she can see them, those eyes, in the cub.

'_Why does the cub have them? Who… is he?'_ Tigress thought.

Shifu noticed Tigress' fist slightly shaking as he worried what he thought is right. Who she saw in her dream is the same one he guessed to be.

Viper slithered to the cub slowly, caution, and guard. "Careful, Viper." Po whispered to Viper worry.

"Yeah, sweetie." Viper said in the gentle voice. "There is nothing to be scare for. We won't hurt you. I promise."

The cub growled glaring harder. "You might be hungry." Viper reached her tail out. "Why don't you come over and have some…"

Viper was cut off when the cub started to attack her. The other gasped in shock as they watched their friend dodged his claws. Viper jumped over the cub and headed to where the other is.

They were calmed when Viper is back, but ended more frighten. The cub growled crouching and ready to pounce at them.

"He is coming for us, right?" Po asked his friends.

"Yeah, I believe so." Monkey answered his question frighten.

"I thought so." Po's fear began to grow.

Shifu readied himself to stop the cub's pounce when he saw him jump toward them. Going to stop him, someone else stopped the frighten cub before him.

Everyone turned their head and saw Tigress holding the cub in her arms. The cub struggled in Tigress' arms while growled very loud.

"It's alright. No one is going to hurt you." Tigress told the cub with a calming tone.

The cub growled at Tigress giving the glare as he escaped her arms. He ran to the corner he was before and began growling.

Tigress crouched over to the cub carefully while Po stepped over to stop her. "Tigress! What are you doing?" Po shouted as he was stopped.

He glanced down and saw Shifu use his staff to block his way. He also saw him giving him a look 'Don't get involve'. Po turned to his friends then back to Tigress concern what will happen.

Shifu believed if any of his students could calm the frighten cub that is Tigress.

"No one is going to hurt you." Tigress said reaching out her paw. "Everything is alright."

The cub lowered his head while growling and glaring at her paw. Tigress didn't flinched or pulled back from his growling.

The cub scouted backed enough as he pounced on Tigress' arm biting and scratching. The other gasped in shock and Shifu's twitched beginning to feel worry for Tigress.

However Tigress didn't get anger or her fury toward the cub, she just let him do what he is doing to her arm. She expected Shifu will do nothing to stop him and let her do what is best.

Tigress scratched the back of the cub's right ear. "Shh. It's alright. It' alright. I'm not going to hurt you." She told him in the gentle voice.

The cub continued to bite and scratch Tigress' arm. He glared up into her eyes trying to act tough. Tigress could see the toughness he is showing right now.

Tigress can see blood pouring down from her arms. The cub began to calm down seeing something in Tigress' eyes to get him to stop. He stopped scratching, but continued to growl, bite, and glare.

Shifu noticed a change in the cub that he believed Tigress' plan is working.

Tigress scratched back of the cub's ear again. The cub seemed to be enjoying the scratch, but still bit on Tigress' arm. Tigress then patted the cub's head slowly while smiling a little.

"It's okay. Nobody here is going to hurt you. I promise." Tigress said what Viper say promising to the cub.

The cub gave a weird growl staring into Tigress' eyes again. He can see he can trust her as he let go.

Po, Crane, Monkey, and Mantis dropped their mouth to the ground of shock and unbelievable. Viper opened her eyes wide while Shifu nodded smiling for Tigress.

"How…" Po asked with his arms shrugging.

"I don't know, but good job Tigress!" Mantis and Monkey gave Tigress a thump up.

Crane turned to Viper. "Who could thought Tigress had that kind of side in her?" he asked couldn't believe it.

"I knew she does." Viper told Crane.

The cub glanced down on Tigress' arm and licked her wound. He gave a small growl feeling sorry for biting and scratching her arm. Tigress smiled as she made a glance showing she isn't mad or scary to the cub.

"Don't worry about it. It doesn't hurt. I didn't feel a thing." Tigress said to the cub covering the lie.

'_Tigress…'_ Viper thought shrugging her eyes.

'_It does hurt. She doesn't want to show it in front of him.'_ Shifu thought raising an eyebrow.

Tigress can feel them giving a doubt look toward her. She pretended not to feel them and focused on the cub.

Seeing the cub completely calm, she watched him rubbing on her chest purring. Tigress doesn't understand this feeling, but it felt nice and warm. The cub continued rubbing and purring loudly.

Viper slithered toward them smiling wide. "Wow, Tigress. How did you do that?" she asked next to her.

The cub growled glaring at Tigress. "I don't know. I just… _know_ how to do it." Tigress told Viper patting the cub's head.

Po and Monkey brought the foods from the other room to the cub. The cub showed a great appetite that he is similar to Po, a little.

He ate the food with well manner, however with the buns and dumplings. That is a different story.

He at them with a greatly appetite for them like they are his favorites. Tigress and the other stared at him completely surprise how he eats.

The cub ate uncontrolledly, but there still an issue with the other. The cub still doesn't trust the other exception for Tigress. So Shifu cleaned and wrapped Tigress' wound with the cub next to her.

Now that they have the cub living with them, they have a mission they need to do.

Find out who the cub's parents are, where the cub is born, and the most importance…

Who he is.

* * *

><p><em>that is it for <em>**Arriver of the Southern Tiger Cub**_ and enjoy the next chapter. Please leave a comment_

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming of <strong>_**Tigress' Deep Memory**_

**Shifu} so, what are we going to name him since we don't know his name?**

**Po} oh! oh! oh! how about… Jiān Yá? He has these **_**tiny**_** teeth that are so weird**

**Mantis} I think… Duăn. He is way smaller than Tigress when she was that age.**

**Crane} I don't think he doesn't like that name**

**Mantis} really?**

**Viper} Tigress. what do you think?**

**Tigress} hm. I think I know what to name the cub.**

**Next Chapter **_**Name for the Tiger Cub**_

**Shifu} I like the name. it suit him perfectly**

**Viper} I agree**


	4. Name for the Tiger Cub

_Here is Chapter 3 and there will be an adorable part of the cub. So here it is…_

_Summary:_ _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible of it forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III- <strong>**Name for the Tiger Cub  
><strong>

_{Sun Setting}_

After they feed the cub and his stomach is full, they went to the Training Hall courtyard to watch Shifu gave Po some yoga lesson. They are in the position like they are doing now and at the same time Zeng got the message for Mantis from his hometown.

As they positioned where the panda will have to breathe in and out, Tigress watched the cub in his new clothes, which she and Viper went to the valley to buy some fabrics, needle, and threads, and playing with the butterfly, by way, that is Mantis' girlfriend.

She and Viper went to valley to buy some fabrics and some needles and thread to make some clothes for the cub. He is behind the tiger master's leg while walking to shop of fabric. He is _still_ unease of the villagers around him.

They bought the items and went back to the palace to get him clean up. Which, the tiger master has to give him a bath and saw he enjoys the water.

They went to her room to begin making clothes for him. Viper brushed the cub's fur telling he will looked handsome to the women outside of the palace while he growled at her not used to her touching him.

He still hasn't got use to the masters and the Dragon Warrior, expect the tiger master. He always hid behind her legs from them and also growls and glares at them giving them a warning to stay away from him.

However, he started to get used to snake bit by bit for some reason they don't understand what he like that.

As she brushed him on his back left ear, he began to purr showing he like to brushes there. Brushing there compare times, the cub fall to the floor _really_ enjoying the brushes.

Meanwhile, Tigress finished the vest and pant within an hour as she began the belt and ankle wraps. Somehow, she doesn't understand how she can sew this, but she just knew how.

Finishing the belt and wraps within an hour and a half, she turned to the cub and snake and saw she is rubbing his stomach getting him laughing.

Her left ear twitched can't believe he just got use to her within a minute. She called him to come over to her and putted on his new clothes. She and the snake saw he really like his new clothes as he hugged her on the chest tight.

He has the same clothes like her, but the vest is blue without the bamboo, black silk pant, and gold waist bend and ankle wraps.

Tigress couldn't help, but smile while she got him to let go and scratched behind the ear as she heard him purring.

The masters and the cub left the room closing the door behind them as they headed to the Training Hall. While walking, he asked the older tiger to pick him up by standing by her side and jumping up and down with his hands up in the air.

They gave him the confusing look that can be mistaking him that she isn't the type to pick him up. He dropped his hands and ears down fading while they gave each other the look 'he wants a piggy back ride.'

He was getting ready to walk ahead when he felt being pick up by his neck and dropped on to someone neck. He saw she gave him a piggy neck ride while she smiled at him got what he wants.

Seeing she did that, he hugged her head _very tight_ and watched them walking to the location they are heading.

After thirty minutes, they have arrived and sat with Monkey, Crane, and Mantis on the steps while watching Shifu and Po in the position that they all knew what will happen next.

However, the cub doesn't care or isn't pay attention to them as he got his attention to the butterfly who is getting ready to fly away because she thought he will do something to him.

Viper held Mantis back giggling of his temper, "I swear… one scratch on my woman and he…" she smacked him the back on the head.

"No you won't. He won't have a scratch on her, he is just a four year old kid who was separated from his parents," she said protecting the cub.

He calmed down, but alert as Monkey joined in the conversation, "Yeah, man. You need to chill and relax, he knew he won't hurt her if he wants to," he gave a bad advice that have the insect gasping in fear and glared at the cub.

Crane smacked the Primeape on the back of the head for saying something stupid. Tigress flicked Mantis on the arm, "Viper right. You need to calm down, I promise you he hurt your girlfriend." she mumbled annoyed.

Mantis glared at her, "And how so you promise he won't do _a thing_?" he asked crossing his thingé.

The tiger glared back making the insect flinch of her glare, "He _listen_ to _me_, Mantis. That so." She called back at him.

The cub glanced at the group listening to their conversation, "Oh, yeah. Prove _it_." He heard the insect smack lip at the tiger.

She smirked proving him wrong and glanced at the cub, "Come over and sit next to me." She called him and his ears twitched.

"I bet twenty almond cookies if she fails." Mantis bet on the other.

"I say twenty too if she calls him, he glances at her, and continuing playing." Monkey bet.

"Five almond cookies that he will come to her." Crane and Viper said in the union.

They agreed the amount and turned back to the tiger to found the cub is hugging her leg tight while glaring slightly.

Monkey and Mantis has their mouth opened wide of defeat while Viper slithered to him rubbing her head against his head adorable.

He laughed of the laughing and hide his face away from her. He heard laughter of 'he is so adorable' and felt a pat on the head.

He looked up to see she patted his head as she smiled at him not showing the other, except the snake.

"I see you five enjoy yourself with him." They turned to the voice and saw Shifu is staring at them raising his eyebrow and smiling.

Po is on his neck upside down, "OOO. I want to play with him, too." He whined, but the master silent him.

"Sorry, Po. You need to focus on your training and that goes the rest of you!" he glanced at them serious.

The Furious Five stood up and bowed, "Yes, Master Shifu." He nodded of the understanding when his ears twitched.

"**MASTER SHIFU!**" they heard a familiar voice coming from the sky.

They glanced at the sky to see the massager goose flying toward the grandmaster, "Master Shifu, a message from the Grandmasters!" Zeng dropped the scroll on the master's hand while the panda getting up.

The Furious Five walked up to them to read what the message said. The cub jumped on Tigress' back then sat on her shoulders to read, too.

Shifu read through the scroll and closed the scroll without showing the shocking news. Po stepped forward, "What does it said?" he asked curious what on the scroll.

However, he was replied with a glare, "It doesn't concern all of you, panda. This message was meant for me and I was told on it that I can't tell any of you what the scroll say." His master said deeply serious.

The Five, except the tiger master, nodded and left for have dinner since the bell tower gonged already. The red panda watched them leaving while hearing the panda complaining he wanted to know what it is.

Then his left ear twitched, "What is it, Tigress?" he asked turning around to see her standing there with the cub on her shoulders.

She sighed, "Master, what is bothering you? What did the scroll said to be that depress?" she asked being warn that this doesn't concern her and the other.

He raised an eyebrow, "Tigress. I already told this to Po that…" she finished the sentence.

"'This doesn't concern us to know and it is Grandmasters matter.' But Master Shifu, I'm just worry for you." She doesn't like to show emotion.

He nodded understanding, "I know what you mean, however, you don't need to worry. It just information and all." He told her to get her not worrying.

Tigress doesn't believe that, but she just let it slip for now, she bowed, "I understand, Master," she lift up and smiled.

Shifu smiled back as he noticed the cub looked down at him confuse. He has the staff in front of her and jumped on top of it, "What wrong? You never knew that I am her adoptive father?" she raised an eyebrow and looked up to see the cub's face.

The cub made the confusion looks telling the grandmaster is the father of the tiger master. In his mind, he thought '**THEY ARE FATHER AND DAUGHTER? THEY ARE DIFFERENT CREATURES!** Oh, that how they are father and daughter.'

She scratched his left ear and heard him purr while waggling his tail. He _really_ enjoyed being scratch there.

They walked down the steps to kitchen as the grandmaster realized something… the cub name. He turned around to face his student, "Tigress." He called out her name.

"What is it, Master Shifu?" she asked looking at him wondering what it is.

He used the staff to point at the cub, "Do you have any thought of giving him a name yet?" he asked her and saw her tense a bit.

She looked away not directly into his eyes and his right ear twitched, "You did _have_ given him a name, did you?" he asked again serious and she sighed defeated.

She bowed, "My apology, Master. I haven't thought of the name yet. I'm not good given names." She said lifting up and exampling her reason.

He sighed and scratched his head as he looked up understanding why, "Please, sit down." She sat down while the cub jumped off and landed on her laps.

"Tigress, I know why this is difficulty when you are around kids or take care of them which you haven't learn how. However, you _need_ to try to do it. Try and learn how take care of them is like how the panda take care and act like them since his mind _is_ like a child." He pointed out and has his finger where the brain is.

The cub saw and heard him say something about the panda as he laughed thinking he might make fun of Po since his mind_ is_ like a child.

They looked at him and smiled as they thought he will never understand since he is a four year old boy. While they continued talking to each other, the small tiger saw the sun setting and it beautiful colors.

He chuckled out loud without thinking while he moved his arms toward the sun. Shifu looked at him confuse, "What wrong, young one?" he asked and saw he wasn't listening.

Tigress glanced at the direction the cub on her laps laughing at as she noticed he like the sun setting and its colors. She looked down to get his attention, "You like the setting of sun and the colors?" she asked him and he nodded.

Then she thought a name for him since she noticed what he enjoyed to see, "Yu Huey." She spoke out of nowhere.

Shifu turned to her confuse, "Pardon me?" he asked to have her repeat what she said. She glanced at him knowing a name for the cub, "Yu Huey. That's the cub name." she looked down patting the cub's head.

He looked up 'is that my new name?' look and saw her smiled telling it is the yes. He smiled wide and eyes sparked all lot as he hugged her on the chest very tight rub her chest. He really loves that name she has given him.

Both masters smiled at each of the decision of the name as they continued walking to kitchen to break the news of Yu's name.

_{an hour}_

They have arrived at the kitchen and saw them still in the kitchen while they listened to Po's story about what happen in the Noodle Shop.

Viper noticed them and greeted them, "Master Shifu. Tigress. You finally came, we thought you won't come." She said watching them take their seat.

Shifu sat between Mantis on the left and Crane on the right. As for Tigress, she sat between Crane and Po with Yu on her laps.

He glanced up wondering what there to eat as Po gave both tigers the dumplings and noodle soup and Shifu the noodle soup. Tigress got the noddle soup while Yu got the dumplings.

Eating two dumplings, he heard the older tiger tells the news to her friends, "Everyone. I want you to meet Yu Huey, the newest member of the Jade Palace." She said patting his head.

Shifu swallowed the noodle in his mouth, "She named him herself." He took another noodle ignoring her glare.

The masters and Dragon Warrior can't believe _the_ Tigress, the Master of Tiger Style and daughter of Grandmaster Shifu, gave the cub a name and a perfect one too.

They talked over about the names, the training, the morning, and continued until the Grandmaster told them they will trains in the morning.

After dinner, they went to their rooms to sleep for tomorrow training. Tigress carried Yu to her room to sleep with her for one night.

She placed him on her bed to sleep while she slept on the floor. As she grabbed the pillow and lied on the floor, Yu jumped down and lied next to her.

Tigress looked at him confuse while he curled into the ball close to her chest. She couldn't help, but smiled and picked him up as she lied on her bed and placed him on her stomach.

Couldn't help, but feel something special about him and needed to protect him from something.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Tx for reading the chapter and enjoying it. Please preview and wait for the next chapter.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming Chapters~<strong>

**{Shifu} WHAT HAPPEN TO TIGRESS?**

**{Po} me and the other was fighting the gorillas without a problem when this **_**tiger**_** dude appear out of nowhere and beat her up with no problem.**

**{Shifu} wait! Did you said 'a tiger'?**

**{Po} yeah, why?**

_**Next Chapter**_** 'Invading and Secret'**

**{Shifu} I can't believe it's true**

**{Po} WHAT'S TRUE?**


	5. Tigress Identity and Demon Tiger Invade

_Chapter IV is here and ready for you readers to read_

_hope you enjoy it and no, i don't own kung fu panda to all the chapters_

__Summary:_ _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible of it forever?_  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IV- Tigress Identity and Demon Tiger Invade<br>**

When Tigress' rest are over and named the cub Yu Huey, Shifu has her watch over the cub since he has taken a liken of her. Normally, she would protest of it and doesn't want to do it, but she just accepted it without thinking.

That made a shock from him and the other of her accepting the request, maybe this child might be a special one that Tigress can get used to.

Speaking of Tigress, she started to be her hardcore and showed no emotion which getting Yu sadder each day goes by. She told him a story about her being hardcore that doesn't show any emotion and only being impressed of kung fu.

He somewhat understood what she meant and nodded. Now, he is being watch by an emotionless tiger master.

She, right now, are at the Training Hall with Shifu and Yu training while her master telling her how she doing right or wrong. Yu sat next to him watching amaze of her training.

He saw her did a tripe spin kicks, upper cut then drop kick, and more as he continued watching her trains. He stood up while she upper kicked in the air.

Tigress did her upper advance tiger style and Yu copied the same moves without a problem. Shifu found him as an amazing cub that can copies the tiger style he isn't ready to do and master.

She saw him copying from the side perfectly and without a mistake. She jumped off the Jade Tortoise then landed in front of him making him stop and crouched on all four ears down as she raised an eyebrow looking down wondering.

"Are you copying me?" she asked and he nodded.

"You really enjoy watching me do kung fu, do you?" he nodded again.

"Have you seen kung fu by someone else?" he nodded.

"Did they teach you some?" he shook his head fading.

Tigress and Shifu glanced at each other shock to see he enjoyed kung fu, but wasn't taught to him. She bended to his level, "Tell me, you _have_ seen kung fu in person, right?" she asked wondering as she ended with a nodded.

She looked at the floor to think a next question, "Do you know why you couldn't learn kung fu?" she looked up and saw him shook.

Sighing of depress remembering he has amnesia, she patted his head, "Do you want to learn to do kung fu?" he jolted of excite and nodded rapidly.

Shifu chuckled amuse he really _do_ shined to her, "Then you are the new member of the Jade Palace, and family." He said smiling and patting his head.

Yu jumped up and down _very_ happy he is going to learn kung fu by the grandmaster and the other masters in the Jade Palace. He felt a hand on the head to make him stop pounding.

"But you have to wait, I still have to train Tigress to learn the lesson she didn't do. She can train you the basic and tiger style." He saw him still smiling and nodded understanding.

So, they went back training Tigress and promised the cub the training of kung fu. This is going to be interesting to see and teach him kung fu since he has copied Tigress' moves and a genius on kung fu.

Couple days later, the tiger master has completed the lesson she has miss and now taught Yu the first lesson of his training… controlling his strength.

The grandmaster has told the other five about Yu's going to learn kung fu and noticed them excite and happy he is learning kung fu.

Viper went to Tigress in the Training Hall to see the training. She first saw them at the courtyard doing some tai chi and yoga.

She remembered the story from her Shifu has trained her in the Bao Gu Orphanage when she was there to control her strength. She also saw few pieces of dominoes on the ground broken in half.

So that what happen when Tigress tried to grab them as a cub.

She slithered toward them, "Hey, Tigress." She greeted them being notice by her feline friend. Tigress stopped and walked forward one step, "Hey, Viper. Anything a matter?" she asked wondering her coming.

The snake shook her head, "No, just came to see you train Yu." They glanced that the cub who is trying to grab one of the dominoes he hated so much he doesn't understand using them as training.

She giggled, "He has hard time getting used to, is he?" she raised an eyebrow at the tiger and ignored her glare.

"It took me months to control. Since he has a mind of a genius, I don't know how long it will take him to get use to this." Tigress said thinking.

Viper thought about it and might have a theory, "Maybe, he will be patience and take step by step, he will learn how to control his strength like you did." She looked up smiling and she smiled back.

Suddenly, a flying dominoes piece hit the tiger on the side of the head as it caused her to turn to the direction of the flying dominoes. She glared at Yu who looked innocent and laughed 'sorry'.

Shaking her head annoyed, she heard her friend continuing talking to her, "How about take a break, Tigress? We all can help train Yu to strengthen the basic and he can grab the dominoes without breaking." She thought looking up thinking she would like that idea.

The tiger master thought about it and agreed with her. They walked to the barrack to eat lunch and think how the training schedule should be while Yu tried to grab Tigress' tail.

They have arrived at the steps to the barracks as they saw the guys running down the steps in the hurry. Viper grabbed Mantis from hopping, "What's going on? Why are you guys in the hurry?" she asked watching them leaving.

Mantis got out of Viper's tail and hopped on top of her head, "Zeng has told us there is bandit of gorillas and wolves destroy everything at the center of the Valley of Peace!" he told following the guys.

She followed him while Tigress bended to the cub level, "Yu, stay in my room until I return." She said looking serious and saw fear in his eyes.

He hugged her around her neck showing she doesn't want her to leave him alone. He felt her pick him up at the armpits, "I know you don't want to see me leaving you alone." She patted his head.

"I promise I won't leave you alone until I live." She rubbed her forehead against his tiny forehead then patted him running toward the danger.

Yu watched her leave until he doesn't see her anymore. His ears flapped down fading as he followed her to the danger without noticing it.

_{Valley of Peace}_

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior have quickly arrived at the scene and started to beating up the bandits. It's five verses ten of gorillas and wolves together to make twenty.

Crane and Viper teamed up and took down four of gorillas and wolves with balance and flexible together. They high five then fought separately.

Monkey dropped twenty banana spills on the ground and five bandits fall to the ground as they received a brick on their face knocking them out. The monkey laughed at them when he dodged five flying axes coming toward him.

He glared at two gorillas for throwing the axes at him. Mantis appeared behind them and pressure pointed on their back causing them to unable move their arms and being smack on the face by the monkey master.

Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder, "Thanks, Mantis." Monkey thanked, "No problem." Mantis welcomed and they ran to the next opponent.

Po dodged the swing of the sword by the wolf with a scar on his right cheek. He grabbed his arm where the sword is and used his weight to knock him to his kind out cold.

Tigress did her tiger style on five gorillas and three wolves punching and kicking two times. Then she used her legs to grab the arm of the wolf and tossed him to the panda as he tossed _him_ with his belly and body slammed him on the ground.

She looked around for anymore of the bandits, which there is none, as she started to relax and headed to her friend for a good job well done from Po. However, she and the other didn't expect what happen out of nowhere.

A dark figure appeared in front of her with his leg pushed her to the ground sliding long and loud. The rest of the Five and Dragon Warrior turned to scene where they saw another southern tiger like Tigress bring her to the ground without a problem.

The tiger master held her left rib with her right hand as she glared at the attacker, but gasped in shock.

It was male southern tiger, but a bit younger like two or three younger and looked like her too. He wore purple silk pant with black ankle wraps on both ankles and wore different armor like the wolf boss who work for Shen, but died by him, and there is a symbol of a tiger looking left adding a sun behind it on the front.

They rushed to her to help when the bandits got in front of them and fought back not interrupting their boss battle. The tiger stomped on her broken ribs hard, he watched her groaning in pain, "I can't believe I will be fighting a leader of the Furious Five and powerful warrior in the Jade Palace." He said glad to fight a powerful warrior in this valley.

Tigress glared at him daring to fight her even though he is younger and doesn't show any fear. She grabbed his ankle and spin kicked him off of her as she landed on feet, but held in the pain from the stomp.

He ran toward her on all four then punched her on the face not letting her react to his attack. He send her flying in front of Mr. Ping's restaurant.

She growled angry watching him coming toward her with great speed, 'He fast, faster than me.' She thought jumping to get behind him to do a sneak attack.

As two tigers fought, Yu was on top on roof watching the fight between two tigers. He whined in fear seeing the unknown tiger appeared and fought Tigress and symbol on his armor as he remembered he has seen that symbol somewhere.

He started to remember the symbol on the flag and another tiger he feared the most than all people he meet.

He jumped house to house as he ran up the steps to get to the Jade Palace to warn Shifu about him.

Tigress crashed into a house of bunnies that helped her get of the bricks off of her. She has two more broken ribs, left arm and right leg dislocated, and some minor and major bruise everywhere, except her stomach which he punched her there more than the other part on her body.

She coughed out dust and blood while getting up, but fall to the ground cause of her broken leg. She looked up glaring at him while he grinned and smiled evil down at her.

"You better get away before…" he finished the sentence.

He grabbed her vest, "Before you kill too if you get in my way of killing her." He said coldly tossing her to the ground few feet away from her _very hard_.

She tried to get up again, but he has damaged her ribs more causing her to cough out blood. "How is he stronger than me since he is younger." She mumbled confuse.

The tiger stomped on top of her back breaking the ribs into many pieces. Tigress clutched her fangs in pain while looking up glaring at him.

He showed his claws preparing to kill her, "Well, it is fun battling with you… since I can tell my father I has defeat and kill Master of the Tiger Style." He grinned evil and she growled glaring.

Raising his claws in the air and stepping on her back, he strike down toward her head great speed and she closed her eyes waiting for the impact.

However, she didn't felt the impact as she opened her eyes. She saw Shifu use the staff blocking his hand at the waist glaring.

"Mas… ter Shi… fu…" she groaned in pain talking and blacked out.

Shifu pushed back his hand and combined on him sending to pack of wolves and gorillas on the ground defeated by him. Po, Viper, and Mantis ran toward unconscious tiger master while Crane and Monkey in fighting position with their master to the intruder.

The tiger stood rapidly angry and glaring as he noticed the grandmaster has arrived to save his student. He laughed evilly, "Well, it is an honor to finally meet you… Grandmaster Shifu." He split out saying his name.

The grandmaster growled angry, "Who are you? What is your purpose being here? And you will regret attacking my student like that!" he yelled letting out his anger and heard Viper gasped in fear.

"Master Shifu! Tigress has a serious bruise on her stomach and broken left arm and right leg, but that not the worst part!" she yelled _very_ scare and worry of her friend/sister's injury.

Mantis finished the last result, "She has five _serious _broken ribs!" Po, Monkey, and Crane gasped in so much fear and Shifu's eyes opened wide afraid of her wounds and losing her.

He slowly glared at the tiger who has jumped to nearby roof, "**YOU WILL REGRET OF DOING THIS, BOY!**" he yelled at top of his lung.

But the tiger just laughed uncontrolled and glared smiling, "Just a warning of our upcoming war to rule over China. _._ will bow to the new master _and_ emperor of China!"

"You _all_ will meet your doom by the Demon Tiger!" he yelled and jumped roof to roof out the valley with his bandits behind.

Monkey and Crane was close ready to go after the tiger, but the grandmaster stopped them, "Don't go after him! We have other business to attend to!" he glared at them then glanced at Tigress calming down.

They sighed and obeyed as they walked over to the group to see Tigress. She isn't in great condition while the snake and insect checked the other wounds.

"Take to the Palace quick, but gently, her ribs is seriously injure and will cause her more pain." He ordered Crane and Viper and they bowed.

"Yes, Master Shifu." They gently took her to palace while the other followed them there.

Shifu has arrived first to the palace as Crane gently place Tigress on the ground with Viper around his neck. He saw Po, Mantis, and Monkey came after word as the panda and monkey was told to take the injury tiger to the infirmary room.

Po held the injury tiger in his room and ran toward to the infirmary with Monkey beside him. They have arrived to the room and placed her on the bed when the grandmaster entered with medicines in his hand.

Once he got in front of the bed, he rapidly turned glaring at them, "**OUT!**" he kicked them out before they can walked out.

The panda landed on top of the monkey and being helped by the crane and snake. He rubbed his head, "Man, he got to be _so_ tense of this." He mumbled getting up.

Monkey followed him cracking his back, "Yeah, seeing Tigress getting beating by another of her kind, which it is very weird… maybe, to attack her with that speed and strength plus flexible. Do any of you notice the symbol on his armor?" he asked looking around.

They talked for hours walking away from the door as they didn't expected what happen in the room where Shifu is treating Tigress' wounds.

He gasped in fear and shock seeing that wound, or scar, he can't believe to see for a long time. He saw scars on her right side of the stomach. He can't imagine how long the scars are and expect of it.

The scars are few inches away from the center like six or seven inches.

He slowly glanced at her shock and can't believe he has met her again for a long time, "I can't believe we meet again, Tigress." He mumbled continuing treating her wounds.

He has finally meet the cub he has seen for a long time and adoptive her.

'I must keep her safe from _them_.' He thought worry.

* * *

><p><em><strong>This is the chapter and i hope u enjoyed it. Please preview what you think<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Next coming up Chapter<strong>

**{Po} Master Shifu, who was those guys?**

**{Shifu} they are known as Demon Tiger**

**{Po} Demon Tiger? What did they have done to be villain?**

**{Shifu} Well, Po, that is a long story I have to tell all of you…**

**Next Chapter 'Revealing of Demon Tiger and Feeling**

**{Shifu}whiper I must protect Tigress from him**


	6. Secret Reveal More

_The next chapter of_ Tigress Deep Memory_ is here and I hope you enjoy it  
>sorry for taking so long of the chapter since I have to thought the part to make sense since I have disability for some of you know about it, if not, then I have one and it will be hard to read. so i try my best on it<br>_

_Summary:_ _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible of it forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 'Reveal Demon Tiger and Dream of Tigress'<br>**

_{Tigress' Room}_

Two weeks has gone fast and they didn't get any problem from those Demon Tiger. Shifu informed the five to stay on guard and don't let nothing happen and take it serious.

It will take her three or four months to recover and able to move around.

Meanwhile, Shifu attended Tigress' wound carefully while Yu sleeping on her leg since he bored and got nothing to do. He was punished to stay in the barrack can't leave to any areas in the Jade Palace and Valley of Peace except the barrack.

He was punished for leaving to the battle he wasn't supposed to be at, but thanks to him, he bought the grandmaster to Tigress to save her from the tiger. So, they let off the yelling since they noticed he is going to cry any minute of the yells.

Viper promised the cub she visits him every day, during and after training, lunch, dinner, any time she is free. Also, she will bring some dumplings and tea for him to eat.

A month pasted and Tigress has awaken from her injure. She noticed Yu always sleeping on her legs like her bed as she groaned annosyed.

Three weeks has gone fast again and no sign of the Demon Tiger. They are prepared for them if they returned to destroy their home again.

However, little did they know, Tigress recovered very quickly and can move her arms and legs… except the stomach since the boss did some damaged on her there. So, Shifu tested her on part of her body to see can she move normally.

The next two days, he told Viper and Crane to watch over Yu while he tested Tigress in her room. She can't have nothing distracted her from him.

She stood up without a problem and tried the arms and legs by punching and kicking. The same, no problem, she turned to her master who is few feet away.

She smiled telling no pain on both arms and legs, "Hm, I see." He mumbled joys of her tests.

"Now, try to twitch your waist." He ordered and she obeyed.

She turned her body left and right, suddenly, there was _little_ pain from there as she held her stomach with one hand. The grandmaster walked forward having a feeling of her stomach, "Well?" he asked worry.

Tigress glanced at him with her right eye, "Just a little pain, Master." She replied with no problem.

He nodded, "Alright, just rest for two more day and you can start training with the other." He walked out the room and she bowed.

"Yes, Master Shifu." She walked to the bed and lied down to get some sleep.

However, her plan of sleeping has ended when she heard the door opened. She turned to the door to see Yu was the one opened the door.

She raised an eyebrow curious as she watched him close the door quietly and hide under the bed.

As Tigress about to ask, she heard the door open again, and this time, it was Viper looking around the room quietly.

She saw her glance at her shock, "Oh, Tigress." She slithered toward her.

"Have you seen Yu around here? Me and Crane are playing hide and seek with him and I got to tell you something about him hiding…" she leaded forward to the tiger's ear.

"He is a good hider." She whispered.

The tiger scouted back a little shock to hear her, Yu… a good hider? She _got_ to be kidding me. She sighed annoyed and the snaked rose an eyebrow at her 'what is the matter?'

The tiger just gave her annoyed look and pointed down of her bed. The snake looked down and bended to see under her friend's bed.

"I don't see anything under here." That made the tiger master jumped of confusing.

She bended down next to her friend, "What?" she looked and saw Yu not under the bed.

"But… but… he was under there." She protested as she heard something, or someone, laughing soft.

Tigress and Viper glanced at each confuse then looked up to found him hanging upside down on the ceiling waggling his tail.

The feline just shook her head thinking of amuse while the reptile pointed at him with her tail, "Found you, Yu!" she screamed happy.

Yu chuckled funny jumping off and landed on top of the tiger master's head. His body is on top of her head while his arms are around her forehead and legs on her shoulders.

Standing on her shoulder, the cub looked into her eyes upside down smiling. Their nose nearly touched each other while his tail waggled slowly.

Viper squeaked adorable position of those two and Tigress blinked twice into his eyes as she slowly moved her hand to his back vest.

Yu screamed from the pull then laughed uncontrolled while he was ticked by her at his sides. She smiled enjoying of his laughing as she got backup from her snake friend and tickled him more.

The cub escaped from their grips and attacked the tiger master to the ground. He _really_ enjoyed be with her so much.

Suddenly, they didn't noticed that the grandmaster is outside of her room with the tray of foods, teas, and herb. Shifu held in the laughter amuse of the cub getting Tigress enjoying playing with a child like him.

On the other hand, he knew he has to tell them about the Demon Tiger sooner or later. He sighed soft and watched the playing, "I have to tell them now." He mumbled entering the room and interrupted the laughter.

Yu is on top of Tigress' stomach tickling her as she laughed and screamed in pain. This is his payback for pulling his vest… _never _scare him like that again.

'Or I can wait and enjoy myself Tigress being torture by Yu.' He thought in his head.

_{three days later Sacred Hall of Warrior}_

"Alright, we are here to discuss of something I am going to tell you." Shifu said standing in front of his students at the Moon Pool.

From left to right, Tigress, Viper, Monkey, Crane, Tigress, Mantis, and Po sat on the floor to talk about what they have one in common…

"The Demon Tiger." Tigress said looking serious.

The grandmaster nodded agreeing what she said as he and the six didn't expect Yu appeared out of nowhere on Tigress' neck.

She jumped of shock, "YU!" she yelled annoyed and mad.

Yu just looked down at her 'why you are mad look?' look and jumped down on her laps. The older tiger sighed long and loud letting out the temper as she sat him more comfortable on her laps.

Once finish, she nodded and saw him nodding and clearing his voice, "I know you are wondering about the Demon Tiger and who they are." They nodded and the cub growled annoyed of the itch behind his right ear.

The tiger master scratched his ear and he sighed enjoying the scratch.

The master rolled his eyes of the cub itching and continued, "Well, I don't know the tiger who attack Tigress." He glanced at her and saw her eyes are full of rage of killing that cub, not Yu.

"However…" he got their attention, "His fighting style is similar to another creature I used to know banished from this palace… twenty-nine year ago."

The students whispered each other confuse and shock as Tigress spoke out, "How do you recognize his fighting style is similar to the tiger you spoke of?" she asked curious and the other stared at him for answer.

Shifu sighed depress to speak of _that_ creature, "Because… Tigress, the creature who use the same style is a tiger… like you." The five, except Tigress and include Po, gasped loud of shock and stared at Tigress with her eyes opened wide.

The grandmaster stared at the floor believing his has to tell them about _him_ now. Po stood up _very_ confuse, "Master Shifu." He called and he turned to him.

"We know we saw tiger like Tigress just now, but ANOTHER TIGER? HOW…" Shifu stopped him with a raise of his hand.

He moved his hand behind his back, "That is _why_ I am going to tell you _all_, Dragon Warrior." He said stern look making him sit down.

Clearing his throat, he glanced all of his student and the cub with a serious look and worry.

"Okay, let me you all from the beginning _how_ he became into my life." He gave the panda the look and the panda chuckled innocent.

_{twenty-nine year old}_

_Shifu} When I was Nineteen year old…_

_Po} then you got to fifty-five year old __**{1}**_

_Shifu glared at him} Po_

_Po chuckled again} sorry, go on_

_Shifu cleared his throat} As I was saying… when I was nineteen year old and I didn't have Tai Lung at that time, Master Oogway has returned from the journey with another student by his side._

_That student… is another southern male tiger and his name is Ching. He has lost his family and friends from the bandits, also his eyes are not like I ever seen in my life._

_Po} what do you mean by 'you ever seen in your life'?_

_Well, we trained together side by side and fought off the bandits once he has control his temper and strength. We became friend within two weeks. His past of his lost has recover, just a little._

_Viper} what do you mean by that?_

_We, me and Master Oogway, thought he will fought for good and justice, however, we didn't expect to see once we has finally met the bandits who kill the creatures who is precious to him. I tried to stop him from killing them, but he was too quick to be stop and… already killed them._

_Yu started to whine in fear and Tigress confronted him} shh, it's alright, Yu_

_Crane gasped in fear} that terrible_

_Mantis} I know right_

_Monkey} What happen next?_

_My master punished him for killing that isn't the way of the master. They argued for hours until he finally understood and obeyed his rules as he was punished to stay in the barrack if danger comes to the Valley of Peace for three months and trains for five months._

_As years went by and we got older, Ching trained faster and stronger than me and other of the Furious Five. During sparring, he defeated us with one punch and kick._

_Po} man he one tough and strong tiger_

_Shifu nodded} agree_

_Master knew of his sudden training as he spoke with him about giving the title of grandmaster. Ching took that advantage of it and started to kill every bandit that comes to the Valley._

_He fought like demon seeking for revenge and avenger on every bandit he will see the same bandits he has avenge already. In his eyes, he has already consumed in the darkness and not the light from the beginning Master Oogway has already took him in._

_Us, the Furious Five, tried to stop him, but defeated and injured badly of his skill we hasn't master or skilled enough to him. Only Master Oogway can stopped him and told him that the title was a false as he defeated him using the paralyzing nerve strikes and send him to Chorh-Gom Prison._

_{End of twenty-nine year ago}_

The six gasped in fear while Shifu stayed calm and watched them bring in the story.

Viper hid under Crane's wing, which he allowed her since it scare him too, while Monkey and Po hugged each other shacking while Mantis hid behind them.

For Tigress, she held Yu close to her to calm him down, by a way, he started to shack all lot since he is four year old. She patted his back calming down the shacking and hugged him close.

The grandmaster regretted telling this to him and could told him to leave for a moment, but couldn't as he remembered he doesn't leave her side and will be bored since no one around his age is in the palace.

He cleared his throat and continued, "That is how I recognize the tiger's style and know where he has got them from." He said finished.

Po raised his hand up very slow and shacking, "Ma… ma… ma… ster… Shi… Shi… fu…" he said with his teeth shacking.

The red panda raised an eyebrow at him, "Yes, Po." He mumbled and, not showing, amuse of his fear.

"How… can we… fight… him… if… he that… skill…" the panda pointed out and the two scared friends nodded agreeing with him.

Viper came out from hiding, "Yeah. You said it yourself, you and the other preview Furious Five try to stop him back then. How can stop him since only Master Oogway stops him?" she asked worry and Crane nodded.

"Not to be disrespectful, but there is no way we can do it if he like a demon who seek for revenge." He pointed out and the grandmaster sighed worry too.

He glanced up at them, "I know. That is why you will be train by an old friend of my and Oogway we known since we have faced him before." He mumbled the last part and got his students stood up shock.

"**WHAT?**" they yelled in the union.

The master glared at them and they calmed down while the cub climbed on top of Tigress' head. Po asked the question while she continued calming him down, "What do you mean 'faced him'? He escaped from prison?" he scratched his head very confuse.

They watched their master looked at the ground deciding to tell them or not as he looked up back letting out the air, "I… have to tell you that in the future." He saw them fades wanting to know about it… except Tigress, who pay attention about them wanting to know of Shifu facing Ching again.

He gave her 'seriously, Tigress' look while the five looked at her eyes opening wide. The tiger master noticed them looking at her shock, "What?" she asked and the cub hasn't stopped shacking.

The grandmaster used the staff to stand taller in front of Tigress to see Yu, "Hey, there is nothing to worry about. We will protect you if you face him someday." He rapidly turned to the other before they can say anything.

"I say that because we _all_ going to this village that I need to meet my friend about this matter tomorrow in the morning." He jumped off the staff and walked off.

The Furious Five and Dragon Warrior gathered together watching him leave, "What does he mean by that?" Mantis asked on Monkey's shoulder.

The other shrugged their shoulders and followed out to the Training Hall to do a little training since they spend their time listening to Shifu's story about Ching.

_{midnight Tigress' Room}_

Tigress woke up sweating from her dream for three hours after dinner. She looked around to see she is in her room like always as she lied down and came face to face with Yu, who is awake too.

"Yu!" she whispered screaming and watched him sitting on her laps all sudden.

She started to panic, "Wha… why are you awake? It is midnight…" she stopped screaming when she saw his eyes filled of fear.

However, it not from her yelling, but something else, she thought a word to know a reason of his waking.

She looked into his eyes, "Do you have a nightmare?" she asked and he nodded.

Yu hugged and cuddled close to her scare while Tigress bought him close to him. She started to pat his head, "You know, I have a nightmare, too." She said telling she has a nightmare, too, to make him feel he not alone.

His ears flapped up shock to hear she was scare from _her_ nightmare and continued listening to her.

"How about I tell you what's my dream is about since I can guess what your nightmare is about?" she asked again and he nodded.

Tigress began telling about her dream, "Well, it is about me as a cub, a _way_ younger than you, and I was being carry in the basket by two white tigers from something in the forest. It was dark and raining as I heard something in the forest.

I saw another tiger running from the far side of the forest angry I don't know why. Being confuse, the white tiger, who was carrying me, stop and hold behind the second one facing the same tiger like me." Yu gasped wondering what happen next.

She chuckled and continued, "Then, the second white tiger and my kind fought bloody while the other one keep hiding the basket to keep me seeing the battle. Out of nowhere, the tiger kicked the white tiger to it kind and me flying to the tiger who caught me by my neck.

I tried to escape his grasp as I _fight_ him and won the battle with a scratches on his right eyes." She looked down at the cub, "You can't believe it right? That tiger defeat by a newborn cub, which _I _didn't learn kung fu at all." The cub laughed soft.

She laughed too as she faded remembering in her dream, "But, it didn't goes well for me when…" the cub stopped laughing listen.

The tiger master sighed depress, "As I was caught on the neck, _again_, and come face to face as he scratched my side very deep like it was real." She rubbed her side where the tiger scratched her and the tiger cub placed his tiny hand on top of her giant hand.

She looked at him gasping a little while being rubbed on the cheek by him. She let him rubs his head on her cheek purring as she lied on her back and placed him on her stomach with the blanket over him.

Rubbing his right ear, Yu started to yawn and fall asleep adorable. Tigress lastly rubbed his cheek then fall asleep along with him.

Sleeping through the night, they didn't have any more nightmare as they waited for tomorrow morning to go on the journey to meet the grand master's friend.

* * *

><p><em>enjoy it? please preview on what you think and wait for the next chapter<em>**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>{1} I don't know the true age of Shifu, i just guess on it... so don't sue me of it<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming chapter of 'Tigress Deep Memory'~<strong>

**{Tigress} Master Shifu, what village we are going?**

**{Shifu} we are going to village called Valley of Echo**

**{Po} Valley of Echo? That is… AWESOME!**

**Next Chapter 'Off to the Valley of Echo'**

**{Po} this will be sweet!**

**{Yu roars excited}**


	7. Off the Journey to the Valley of Echo

_Here the next chapter, hope you enjoy it…_

_Summary:_ _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible of it forever?_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VI 'Off to the Valley of Echo'<strong>

_{next morning}_**  
><strong>

Gong.

Yu jumped off the bed and on to the ceiling surprise by the bell tower as he heard something, "Morning, Master." The Furious Five greeted in the union to their master.

He jumped down landing on all four and walked up from behind of the tiger master, who looked down to see him awake now, "Has a good sleep?" Tigress asked slightly smiling.

He smiled, too nodding as both tigers turned to the Dragon Warrior's room hearing him snoring. They heard Shifu groaned annoyed, "Tigress, do you mind?" he asked her nicely.

She nodded and entered the room of the panda while the cub walked over to the snake, who smiled, "Morning, Yu. Have a good morning?" she greeted him and he roared guessing 'how your morning, Viper?'

They smiled at each other more when they heard a scream from the panda and saw him flying out his room with the tiger behind him.

Yu laughed looking at his goofy face from the flying and pain. Po glared at Yu laughing at him then the one who threw him out of his bed, "That really hurt, Tigress." He whined watching her leaving to her room.

"Well, you should have woke up early, _Dragon Warrior_." She stood in front of him smirking.

Po whined more getting up and greeted their master, "Morning, Master Shifu." Shifu nodded as they left to go to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

Po made noodles for them as Tigress grabbed a bowl of dumplings for Yu. He hasn't master to control his strength, so she has to feed him noodles or let him eat dumplings or buns.

Viper gave everyone teas while Po gave them his family secrets ingredient noodle soup.

They ate quietly for a while when Shifu broke the silent to let them know about the schedule for today journey, "Everyone, I have an announcement." He called out and they turned to him.

"Today, you all know that we are going to the Valley of Echo to meet an old friend of my and Oogway." He said in one breathe.

They nodded and he continued, "Also, you all know you can't defeat him like he defeat me and the other preview Furious Five." They nodded again fading.

He smiled with good news, "But that you don't have to worry about it." The six, and the cub, made a confusing look.

"We are going to not only to meet my friend, but help you train harder to defeat Ching."

The six gave him the look of surprise and excite that got a chance to fight the demon tiger. Yu ate the dumpling fading that he isn't going to be teach.

He heard the grandmaster saying something, "Don't worry, Yu, you also will be learning too to learn control you temper and strength." The red panda said smiling.

Yu smiled wide completely understand and nodded happy. He and the other ate quickly to pack some supplies for the journey to the village.

_{two hours later}_

After packing, they meet at the gate to know the journey to the Valley of Echo. The six stood in front the grandmaster while the cub practiced with some tiny peddles on the ground, which they still broke in his tiny grips.

Shifu cleared his throat ignoring the tiger's growl of anger, "Alright, someone of know about the Valley of _Echo_." He said narrowing his eyes at the Dragon Warrior, who is playing with his fingers nervous and innocent.

The five stared at him too, with the same expression, as they, include the panda, glanced at the red panda to listen more, "The Valley of Echo is decade village guarded by my friend and…" he gasped in the scar of falling friend, he didn't mention to them.

"… his sister."

The six gasped in shock that he didn't say anything that his friend has a sister.

The master sighed depress, "I know I should have told you about her, but there is danger in the village that need our protection from Ching. I promise I will tell you all of you about her when the time come." The six looked at each other worry for Shifu.

"To the Valley of Echo will take us five days of _walk_ to get there." He spoke giving a smirk to Tigress.

The five held in the laughter from Shifu commented since Tigress isn't a patience type. She just smirked understanding it.

Shifu chuckled and looked up, "So, we have to get there right away without wasting time." He serious said as he walked down the steps with the five following.

Yu noticed them leaving while the tiny piece of peddle hit him on the forehead and ran after them so he won't be left behind.

Po ran after Shifu for question, "Hold up, Master Shifu! What is Valley of…" he tripped on his own foot then started to thumping down the steps.

_{Lunch Break}_

"Rwar." Yu growled as he slowing coming up to a grasshopper, which it is eating the grass for lunch.

The grasshopper slowly turned around to the tiger cub, who has his eyes opened wide, and hopped away from him screaming.

The cub flinched from it screaming and hopping as he followed the bug roaring.

While he playing with the bug, the masters ate their lunch for lunch break and spar for a moment to continue their traveling. Po made the soup noodle for everyone as he gave the bowl to Tigress first then the other.

She has to feed Yu the noodle since he hasn't mastered to control his strength and can break the bowl and chopstick. She ate a little faster, but chewed so she doesn't choke on the noodles.

They enjoyed the food, except Mantis who love it more, as the tiger master finished and gave the bowl to the panda.

While he poured the noodle and soup in the bowl, she waited for him to be done and the cub came up from behind. Suddenly, she was right and the tiger cub ran after the grasshopper behind her.

As the grasshopper ran past her, Tigress caught Yu on perfect time by his vest. She bought him close to her face, "You think you are _so_ cute?" she asked him raising eyebrow and he waggled his tail smiling.

Placing him on her lap and grabbing the bowl from the panda, she started to feed him as she saw him _really_ enjoy the noodle. They ate for five minute when it timed to spar.

Shifu stood in front of them and cleared his throat, "Alright, I want Monkey and Mantis to come forward." He said at the empty field area.

The two warriors walked forward excite while Tigress trained Yu with the dominoes she has packed in his bag. She tossed five dominoes in the air and he jumped to grab them.

Opening his hands after the landing, he saw the dominoes broke in many piece as he tried again six time until something happen.

On the seven timed, he landed to the ground and opened his hand to see many piece of the dominoes broken in half. He growled angry to the ground and stumped the ground furious.

The masters stopped sparring and turned to the sense of the angry tiger cub stomping around angry while the tiger, snake, crane, and panda tried to calm him down.

Mantis hopped on Monkey's shoulder, "Man. It got to be hard for him unable to get the dominoes from breaking." He mumbled to monkey.

"I know, right? I will be furious too if I can't control my strength and don't breaks thing." He agreed with the mantis.

A voice appeared behind them, "Tigress was like that, too, but she didn't act like that. He needs to get use to this and face he need to more time to control his strength." Shifu walked up to them and watched him still stomping around somewhat calm and angry.

Tigress patted Yu's head and placed her free hand on his shoulder from stomping, "I know it is furious, but you shouldn't get that angry easily. It takes time to master and this requires discipline to help you to do it." She examined to him and he crossed his arms looking at different direction.

She sighed giving up and scratched her head confuse on how to help him to understand of the training. The cub showed little tear in his eyes mad.

Shifu, Monkey, and Mantis walked up to them, "Let stop Yu's training for now. He needs someone to talk about the training. Crane and Viper, you next." He said and walked up to the field with the two called warrior.

The masters that have spars tried sat few feet away from the angry tiger cub since they thought he will scratch them on the face. However, they noticed him sat down, arms crossed, and upset showing tear in his eyes.

Tigress hasn't left her eyes off of him, she deeply worried for him since he reminded her she was like as a cub too, but different.

She turned to Crane and Viper sparring to stay focus on her next spars with Po when she felt something on her laps. She looked down at her laps to see the cub, suddenly, appear out of nowhere on her laps.

His ears twitched after three second while watching Crane and Viper sparring. He still felt upset, but he wanted to sit on her laps to watch the spar better.

The tiger master couldn't help, but scratched his favorite spot on his ear and he reacted with a purr. She smiled a little of his purring and enjoyment as she heard someone in front of them clearing his throat.

Both tigers looked in front of them to see Master Shifu standing there smiling, "It your turn, Tigress." He informed her walking back to the field.

Tigress stood up and placed Yu next to Viper to have her watch over him, "Stay and watch how you do the Tiger style." She advised him heading to the field.

He nodded and sat close to the snake master, who has her tail around him, as he watched the spar between the tiger master and Dragon Warrior.

They bowed to their master then turned to each other to get ready to spars. Po got in his position, "Get ready to feel the thundah!" he quoted excite.

Tigress got in her position, "Let see you try." She said smirking.

Shifu waited for few second as he stomped the ground one time and the spar began. The two warriors blocked and attacked each other.

The tiger has more advance than the panda since she more skilled and experience. He struggled to attack her as he was punched on the stomach and send flying to the tree.

As he crashed to the tree, the tiger cub covered his eyes avoided seeing the impact as long with the other masters. They opened their eyes to see him upside down on the tree dizzy from the impact.

Shifu gave her the look while she wondered of his injury, "You alright, Po?" she asked worry.

He didn't say a thing except he replied with a nod. The cub ran toward the panda on all four as he tackled him on his stomach.

Po groaned in pain while he fall to the right and Yu jumped up and down on his stomach adorable to the masters. They awed of him getting the Dragon Warrior back on his feet.

Tigress scratched her head can't believe how adorable he is, but doesn't want to say out loud as she walked up to the jumping cub and in pain panda. She lifted up the cub at his neck by catching him in the air from jumping.

Yu glanced at the master looking cute from his giant eyes staring at her. Po sighed relief as he got up, "Thank, Tigress. I thought he will never stop bouncing on my stomach." He mumbled rubbing his stomach.

The rest of the Furious Five laughed out loud from his comment and the grandmaster chuckled thinking it was funny, too.

The Dragon Warrior glared at him for laughing as he laughed as long with them. They laughed for twenty minutes when Shifu told them to start packing and headed out continuing the journey.

They traveled for hours until they stopped and rested for the night to continue traveling tomorrow. They ate dinner while the certain someone played around with another grasshopper.

Yu has found another of them cricking around as he hopped around following the bug. He also has ate already so he can play early.

Without noticing, he saw the warriors watching him playing while they ate their dinner. The grasshopper hopped on top of his head then into the forest.

Tigress shook her head amuse of the cub as she took a bite of her noodle. Then, she heard her friends having a conversation, "Man, I never seen adorable kid in my life." Monkey said taking a bite of the noddle.

Mantis nodded swallowed his food, "I know, right? He always know how to make people smile." He glanced at the cub, who jumped around trying to catch the firefly out of nowhere.

Viper giggled, "I guess he got it from his parents…" she looked down at her bowl fading as she and the other thought the same question. What happen to his parents?

Po smacked his lip together, "What do you guys think happen to his parents? How did they got separate from Yu?" he asked worry and sad as he glanced at Yu with the other.

Crane scratched his neck with his foot, "Do you guys think, you know…" he asked, but not saying the last word that will upset the other.

"Don't say that, Crane. There is no way they can be…" the snake master shook her head doesn't want to say the word, too.

Tigress didn't say any words to the conversation glancing at her food thinking about the cub's parent.

Shifu noticed her behavior of this as he listened more, "Master, what do you think happen to Yu's parent?" Po asked and Yu turned to them since he say his name.

The grandmaster cleared his throat to speak, "I think it better off not asking since we haven't met them if they are alive or not. This could be their doing, too, if they have done something to his amnesia." He replied serious.

Five out of six, without Tigress, nodded agreeing as they finished their dinner and went to sleep. They slept around the fire to keep warm in the cold night.

They all slept within three hours, however, Tigress couldn't sleep from not the dream, but the conversation from her friends. She looked around her friends and found they asleep, also the small tiger on top of her…. wait, WHAT?

She sat up quickly and quiet, "YU!" she screamed whispering, "You're supposed to be sleeping right now! Why are you awake?" she asked shock.

Yu smiled flapping his ears and waggling his tails, "Rwar." He roared soft crouching on her stomach.

He cuddled on her stomach rubbing his face cute as he looked up with one eye smiling. He saw her raising an eyebrow smiling and grabbing his vest to place him next to her as she slept on her side.

The cub rubbed her chest as he fall asleep while the tiger master shook her head of his adorable. She scratched his forehead getting him to purrs enjoying the scratches.

Tigress couldn't help, but smiled at the cub being here on this journey since he, somehow, calmed down her anger and worry from any problem. She secretly kissed his forehead and fall asleep.

* * *

><p><em>Hope you enjoy it and please what do you think of it?<em>

* * *

><p><strong>The next chapter of 'Tigress Deep Memory'<strong>

**{Tigress} can't believe that boar is so scare of a four year old tiger cub, who HAPPEN to bites and scratches all lot**

**{Viper} yeah, he is one of the FUNNY baby can do that**

**{Mantis} that is one touch cub 'scratching Yu's head'**

**3... 2... 1...**

**{Mantis} AAAHHH! HELP ME! 'under Yu's hands'**

**{Monkey and Po}'bust into laughing'**

**{Crane} oh, dear**

**Upcoming Chaptr 'Rage Tiger Cub and Relax'**

**{Shifu} funny scene isn't it?**

**{girls} yes, Master Shifu**


	8. Rage Tiger Cub and Relax

_Sorry guys for not writing, I got sick at my aunt's house and I feel funny that I can't do anything_

_Summary 'Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible by it?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VII 'Rage Tiger Cub and Relax'<strong>

* * *

><p><em>{Second Day of the Journey}<em>

The sun started to rise and sunray rose through the forest showing the morning has arrived. It rose at the small camp and hit the tiger master on the face.

Tigress opened her eyes within the time as she noticed a big scarlet eyes staring at her eyes too close. She scooted back freaking out and saw a tiger cub lying there waggling his tail one time.

Three second later, she noticed who the cub is, "Yu!" she yelled angry for scaring her.

Yu looked up with his big eyes and sat up still looking at her adorable. He always looked adorable toward the tiger master.

At the same time, the older tiger gave the tiger cub a look that was unbelievable he is doing right now.

"You think you are _so_ adorable." She stood up walking to the small cub glancing up.

He roared adorable and jumped on her chest climbing to her back. He rubbed her cheek with his head purring, "Alright, you can stop doing that now." He watched her sat down next with the other.

"Wow, Tigress." The tiger master turned to the Dragon Warrior.

"Usually, you get up before use, except Master Shifu, but now."

Po gave her the noodle and she accepted it, Tigress slurped the soup of noodle, "It's not to be surprise about it, Po. I just need some extra rest since _you all_ know about my sleeps." She took another slurps.

Five agreed with her and finished up breakfast while Shifu walked over to the students finishing the medicating.

He cleared his throat, "Everyone." The six turned to the grandmaster, "You know that we have few days to get to the Valley of Echo and need to get there on time to meet Master Rui." He said in one breathe.

Suddenly, the panda gasped in shock, "You mean _the_ Master Rui, the great Tiger Style Master Rui?" he asked like a five year old.

The red panda nodded, "Yes, Po. That's him." He walked over to his bag and packed his stuff.

The students finished breakfast as they packed their stuffs, too. As they packed, the Po and the five, except Tigress, didn't noticed that the older feline was acted strange after hearing the old friend's name and pretended to act calm.

Her paws started to shake of shock as she suddenly remembered the figure in her memory, a white tiger.

'Why does his name sound so familiar?' she thought not forcing on packing.

Yu watched her not packing while he walked over to her tail to snap out of her dreamland. He crouched on all four staring at her tail and watched it twitched around after five second.

After twenty second, he jumped toward her ready to stomp on her tail. He's ten inch away from the tail when he felt someone grabbed his tail and swung him away.

He came face to face with the tiger master, "Don't _even_ think about it." Tigress warned him glaring.

Yu ignored the glare and smiled being cute. She placed him down to the ground watching him ran toward the grandmaster.

She saw him playing with Shifu's tail and ears while the red panda, himself, tried to get the cub away from him without hurting him.

After they finished packing and Shifu got the tiger cub away from him, they began their journey to the Valley of Echo. They walked for three hours and Po started to tell a story to the guys since the two serious masters doesn't want to and the snake doesn't felt like it.

Meanwhile, the certain someone suddenly tried to catch the tiger master's tail. He hopped like a frog jumping lily pad one another.

Tigress' ear twitched annoyed as she heard someone giggling like she amused of this.

"You think of this amusing to you, huh Viper?" she asked glaring at the snake, who looked innocent.

Viper looked the other way, "I don't know what you are talking about, Tigress." She said smiling.

She looked up to see the angry feline glares of her, "_**Viper**__." _she heard her deathly.

"Come on, Tigress. Yu is a four year old cub and wants some attention and loves." She whined to her being right.

The tiger snorted, "Well, you know of all peoples that I'm not good at this thing. Beside… the only thing he wants is playing with my tail." She lifted up her tail.

Not looking at her tail, she saw her held in the laughing as well the boys from the back. She glanced at them confuse on what's so funny.

"What are you guys laughing at?" she asked angry and annoyed.

Shifu held in the laughter, too, "Tigress." He saw her turned to him.

"Look at your tail." He pointed at her tail walking ahead still holding the laughter.

The five followed their master while the tiger raised an eyebrow and turned around. She opened her mouth and eyes wide of surprise to see the cub hanging on her tail like a monkey as he bit on her tail eyes opened wide.

"**YOU GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!**" she yelled at top of her lungs and birds flew out of the trees.

_{Two Hours Later}_

As Tigress walked way ahead of the group _and_ beat up Po, Monkey, and Mantis for laughing, none of the masters doesn't want to bother, or even, _talked_ to her about the adorable thing with Yu on her tail.

The cub sat on top of her shoulder taking a nap, which he got her to calm down a bit, and rubbed her head all lot liking the feeling of her fur.

Shifu warned the other not to speak of this to anyone including Po, which he has a big mouth and got scare of his warnings.

Viper slithered faster after Tigress as she caught up and looked up, "Hey, Tigress." She whispered and the tiger looked down glaring.

"You should lighten up a bit. It can't be help with Yu around you being so funny and all. He just a baby and…" she glanced up watching Yu sleeping.

He has his ears flapped down and buried his nose in her fur snoring and purring soft.

"He is _too_ adorable and cute to keep someone like you to stay angry."

Tigress thought about it as she looked up to see his face being adorable and smiled slightly, "You right, Viper."

She heard her smirk and raised an eyebrow being rights all the time.

While walking through the forest, Shifu and Tigress heard something in the forest. Meanwhile, Yu's ears twitched all lot and woke up from something as he growled at it.

The females turned to the growling tiger cub, at the same time, a bandit of boars appeared out of brushes and surrounded them.

The masters took position and circled each other while the cub growled at them glaring not afraid.

Tigress glanced Yu shock, "Don't even think about it. You're not fighting..." She said, but he didn't listen.

He jumped on top of the smaller bandit and scratched the boar's face violence. The boar ran around the road screaming for help.

The seven masters dashed quickly to the bandits with one punch. They fought defensing themselves and the tiger cub, who will get talk from the tiger master.

Tigress punched and kicked five boars on their chest, face, and stomach knocking them to the ground. "HII-YAA!" she battle cried in her tiger style position. Viper and Crane teamed up and knocked four bandits on top of bandits that Tigress knocked down.

"Tigress! Get Yu and take care of the boar he is bitting!" Viper yelled out to her feline friend and slithered to the boar with a spike hammer.

The feline nodded and ran toward to the cub fight. 'That pig better _not_ hurt a tiny hair on him.' She thought running.

Po slide on the ground and the sword boar swung the weapon around as he was pushed to another bandit to ground hard and unconscious by the panda's belly.

"OH, YEAH! THAT IS HOW THE DRAGON WARRIOR DOES HIS JOB!" he cheered in his panda style position.

Monkey suddenly appeared in front of three bandits, "Hey, you guys." The three boars stopped and looked at him.

"Do you want to know about a secret about pressure point?" the primeape asked smiling.

They looked at each and listened as they watched him standing there and punched them with one punch and arm. They fall to the dirt together in pain while the monkey master opened his other hand receiving Mantis in there.

Mantis hopped to their back as he pressure pointed causing them to lose the movement on their arms and legs. They high fived of victory, "That was funny." They chuckled, but stopped of shock.

They saw a flying boar falling toward them unconscious with armors falling piece by piece.

"IN COMING!" the insect yelled and hopped to the right and primeape jumped to left.

The body stomped to the same spot they were at and groaned in pain from the battle. The two masters slowly glanced at the fallen bandit to see a deep bruise on his face.

Monkey raised an eyebrow confuse, "Who do you think done this?" he asked his insect friend.

A voice appeared behind them, "My apologize, Monkey and Mantis." They turned around to see Shifu smirking with five bandits on top of each other.

"No problem, Master Shifu. It's cool." He chuckled as long with the mantis.

After they finished off the bandits and stacked them forming a mountain of boars, Po counted them to be sure that is all of them, however, there is one boar missing.

"MASTER SHIFU! WE ARE MISSING ONE MORE….!" The small boar landed on top of the other with scratches on its face and bite marks everywhere.

"Boar." Someone finished the sentence for him.

They glanced to the direction of the flying boar to found Tigress having her hands on her hips and Yu on top of her head crying with his ears down.

Viper slithered toward them, "Tigress, why is Yu crying?" she asked watching her placed the cub down next to her.

She scratched his head calming him down. "Well, while he _violently_ attack that pig, who you just saw falling on top with the other pigs, he use the pig as a toy and pound him like a demon that the pig called him. Now, the cub got really violent and nearly scratch him on his eyes when I appear." she explained.

They have their eyes and mouth opened wide of shock and surprise of the cub ability and strength.

Yu's tail twitched of example of his anger while Viper wrapped his tears away, "Oh, don't worry, sweetie. There is nothing to cry about, he got what he's deserve for calling you demon..." She said smiling.

"Actually, Viper... he called him a devil." the tiger corrected her.

They blinked twice confuse on everything and the red panda cleared his throat of Yu's 'ability'.

"However, you could have gotten yourself hurt and will be kill. Promise use that you will obey and don't rush to action that you aren't ready, okay?" The snake made a promise as she and the other glance to hear, or see, his reply.

The cub glanced up sniffing his nose and cute opening eyes wide as he nodded understanding. The masters, except Shifu and Tigress, sighed of relief while he climbed on top of the older feline's shoulder.

Shifu cleared his throat again. "Alright, everyone. Now that we got this out with Yu disobeying, we should interrogation the bandits of their reason ambushing us." He pointed at them.

"Yes, Master Shifu."

The students, except Tigress since she has the cub on her head, tied them up, and waited for them conscious. The one who interrogation is the tiger master, which she was allow from her master to let her to use her 'secret, or plan B, move.'

As she's waiting for their waking, she began to hear voices behind the back of her head, the voices from her dream.

Shaking her head violently, she focused on the boars awaken while she glared and clutched her fist furious. Lucky for her, she gained her wish as she watched the small boar gaining consciousness.

Since he was beaten by a small tiger cub, who is four year old, and embarrassment to all bandits, he got, or received, a small and harmful injury.

The boar looked around confuse on what going on or what happen while he was unconscious. He came face to face with a scarlet eyes glaring at him as he gasped in fear and noticed those eyes belong to Tigress.

"Master Tigress." He mumbled in fear.

"Good. You know my name, I want yours."

He glanced at the ground not replying and knew it will get the master angry. He was pulled on the armor by her and saw the rage in her eyes.

"_What. Is. Your. Name?_" she asked in rage and showed her claws.

He shuttled in more fear. "B-Bao. My name is Bao."**{1}** he felt her letting go of his armor.

Tigress calmed down only five percent. "Okay, who hire you to attack us?" she glared into his eyes to get fear out of him more.

However, he didn't reply again while she noticed chuckling a little like he thought of her a joke. She growled angry and annoyed. "What's so funny?" he stopped laughing.

He smirked a little. "Why should I say anything to you since you was beaten by Master Solar, who is four year younger than you." He smocked her half serious and half afraid.

The feline grabbed his armor again bring close to her, "What did you _just_ said? Master Solar?" she sneered hearing of her defeat and the leader's name.

The boar opened his insult mouth. "Yeah. He said if you don't surround to him and his master within the day you arrive to the Valley of Echo, then you and all of the masters will be destroy him." He smiled like a mad bandits.

The masters behind her gasped in fear that the tiger master will lose her temper and killed him. Viper slithered forward worry. "Tigress." No replied.

Tigress let go of his armor looking annoyed as she continued ignoring his insult while searching her back the 'plan B.'

"Hey, do you hear me you…" he stopped talking.

She has the small feline in her hand facing in front of the annoying pain. Yu yawned loud and long from taking a nap on her back as he saw the same boar he scratches and bites glancing scare.

Out of nowhere, the boar screamed, "**AHHH! IT'S THE LITTLE DEVIL!**" he yelled on top of his lung.

The students', minus Tigress, jaws dropped to the ground while the tiger and red panda's ear twitched angry at the boar for calling the cub a 'devil.'

The cub titled his head like he doesn't understand what he mean and said. He called the boar over to him as he watched him leaned forward afraid. As they were five inch from each other, the boar and the masters didn't expect what happen next.

Yu roared to his face adorable while moving his hands around and eyes opening wide.**{2}**

The boar screamed at top of his lungs and got the small feline screaming, too. They screamed after each other within five minute as the boar passed out from the screaming and the tiger cub cuddled close to the tiger master's chest scare and shaking.

Monkey scratched the back of his head. "Okay, that was a rare interrogation." He mumbled to everyone. Mantis hopped on the monkey's shoulder. "But we got the information of the attack…" Po finished the sentence.

"Plus, that was funny adding with Yu roaring in the boar's face and passing out. It is hilarious." He and the two funny masters busted out laughter.

Tigress patted Yu's head calming him down while she felt him him shaking all lot of his screaming. She scratched the rope with her claws as she stood up and faced her master.

"Master Shifu, it's best that leave right away before they gain conscious." She advised him and he nodded.

"Agree. Everyone. Gather your things, we leaving."

Shifu went ahead of his students and the other followed the red panda while the tiger cub climbed on top of the tiger master's shoulders.

He rubbed her head feeling annoyed from the boar and took a nap sleepy. He felt a scratch behind the back on his right ear.

Purring peacefully, the masters walked faster to get away from the bandits and continued on the journey.

_{Midnight}_

"RWAR!" Yu let out a loud yawn and fall asleep next to Viper, who was required by Tigress to sleep with him for tonight.

The guys sat around the fire listening to Po's story about his day at his father's shop as the tiger master sat at the cliff staring at the moon with one leg hanging and her arm resting on top of her knee.

In the back of her head, Tigress started to imagines a two white tigers and orange tiger. Why does the imagines popping up and who are they?

She clutched her fist angry of the imagines and who she is to them.

"Tigress." The voice spoke behind the brushes.

She turned around to found Shifu walking up to her smiling, but worry. He stopped and glanced up the sky enjoying of the night.

"Beautiful night, isn't it?"

He stared waiting for the replies and saw her stared down at her feet very worry. He sighed getting her attention. "Tigress. I just want you to know you're not alone to face your past, or whatever it is. You have me and the other, what would Po say 'got your back.'" Shifu said trying to cheer her up.

Tigress glanced at her master shock to hear what he say and smiled and bowed.

"Thanks you, Master Shifu." She lifted up her head.

He nodded as he headed back to the camp. "Come. Let us goes back to the other." He mumbled and walked ahead.

Watching him leave, she remembered the same, somewhat, words he has told to her when she was adoptive by him. Doing the same thing, but different; she followed him smiling and placed her hands behind her back.

She felt relax with her master and friends with her…. and the cub, who seem can get her to calm down and relax of the stress, annoyed, and furious.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry again for taking too long to finish up, busy at work<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>{1} just made up the name, don't know is it a Chinese name?<strong>_

_**{2} if some of you watch 'Brave'** **Check out Brave and saw the triple brothers was turned into a bear, then you know what happen when they face the maid**_

* * *

><p><strong>Next Chapter of 'Tigress Deep Memory<strong>

**Tigress' who are they? How do they know me?**

**Shifu' calm down, Tigress**

**Tigress' don't tell me to calm down! They know who am I and my past!**

**Shifu' watch your tone who you are speaking to!**

**Other' oh' boy**

**Upcoming Chapter 'Piece of the Memory'**

**Tigress' who am I?**


	9. notice1

****Hey, readers. Whats goin on? I have to stop here for the moment and chance up the story a bit. it wasn't thought i have in mind so, i will chance chapter 0 to 8. don't worry, i still continue the story so please wait patiently and hope you like the update of the chapters

...

for some know read my story before i updated it, please reread it if you get confuse on the chapters. i think all of you readers will enjoy the updated, or not.


	10. The Unexpected

_Summary: 'Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible by it?'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII 'The Unexpected'<strong>

* * *

><p><em>Third Day to Valley of Echo; Noon<em>

The masters and cub woke up and ate breakfast to continue on the journey to their location.

Po, Monkey, and Mantis are at the back talking like their usual while Crane and Viper walked next to Tigress to watch Yu sliding on all four biting on her tail 'Am I adorable, now?' look.

Tigress gave _him_ the look 'you are not adorable' and looked forward.

He growled annoyed and let go as he jumped on top of Crane and played with his hat.

He laughed getting the cub to stop playing with his hat. "No, Yu. My hat is not a toy to play with." He told him and saw him stop.

The crane sighed of relief when he felt a flash and saw him on top of Tigress' head _wearing_ his hat. The tiger cub tried to get it steady, but it fall and he caught it.

Viper giggled and Tigress groaned annoyed, Crane took his back and patted his head. "You are so adorable in many ways." He commented scratching the ear.

Yu purred enjoys the scratch behind his ear. He hopped on his back and lied into a ball.

The crane chuckled as he turned to Tigress. "You know, Tigress… he is so adorable and can calm your…" he stopped as he saw her glare 'don't finish that sentence.'

He promised and chuckled nervous while she continued to walk by Shifu.

The snake stopped next to him. "Well, you try." She supported him and they followed them.

In the back, Po has an idea for a prank that involves Yu in it. He got the monkey and mantis attention as he whispered an idea that they smirked evil.

Yu felt a bad feeling and turned to the three masters at the back as he decided to watch them carefully.

* * *

><p><em>Lunch Break<em>

Shifu meditated on top of one of the rock while the Furious Five and Dragon Warrior ate lunch close to the lake.

Crane swept down in the lake to catch a fish, Yu clapped his hand interesting while he lifted his legs up and brought them back down with his hands between them.

He ran next to him as he watched him eat the fish. The crane patted his head then played with his nose while the cub tried to catch the feather.

Tigress and Viper glanced over the lake to watch them at the lake seeing Crane teaching Yu to catch a fish. They saw the fish splash the cub on the face and he started to go on rage toward fishes.

Tigress turned back facing the fire and drank her tea. She felt a tap on the arm as she turned to see her friend giving her the look.

"Come on, Tigress. Say it." She nuzzled the tiger's arm.

The tiger raised an eyebrow annoyed. "Say what?" she asked knowing what it is.

"You know, he is adorable?"

"Nope."

The snake glared pouting. "Why not?" she asked wondering.

She saw her turned to her. "I don't want to." She rolled her eyes.

"Why? You started to say that every time he does something cute." She raised her eyebrows curious why she said that.

Tigress took a slurp of her tea. "I just feel like saying that, alright Viper? There is nothing wrong for me saying that." She turned to her what she feel.

Viper got close to her. "But that just it, _you_ saying that is surprising." She told the truth.

She noticed her glaring at her and ignored it as she and the female tiger heard a struggle behind them. They turned around to see a giant fish that is big enough to fit in Yu's mouth.

He struggled to keep hold on the fish while he walked backward from the flapping. Crane followed him proud. "That it! Keep it steadily! Careful, careful, CAREFUL!" he closed his eyes not seeing the cub fall.

Reopening them, he saw him on his back and the fish fall out of his mouth flapping around. He stepped forward to see the cub not moving because of the fall.

Tigress and Viper walked/slithered to the crane master and tiger cub, Viper talked with Crane while Tigress stared down at Yu who is seeing birdie flying around his eyes.

Knowing a way to get him up, she has her tail on top of his nose and tickled getting him to laugh cute and sneeze out her fur.

She smirked small playing with the cub twitching her tail all lot and making a prank out of it. The cub chased after the tail full speed, he tripped on his own feet as he flew to the snake knocking both of them to the ground.

Mantis, Monkey, Po, and Shifu went over to them worry and wondering what happen. As they arrived on time, Yu sat up with Viper's body in his mouth like he did with the fish. He turned to the snake who happened to be on top of his head shaking off the impact.

Having his mouth plugged… again, Yu took her body out of his mouth nicely.

"Are you two alright?" Shifu asked worry.

Viper nodded and turned to the cub seeing him adjusting his mouth messaging.

"Your mouth was plugged again?" asked she pat his head and he nodded.

Mantis hopped to the fish, which it is alive still, and stepped backward. "Wow, who caught this fish? It's huge!" he saw the tiger, snake, and crane pointed at the tiger cub.

Po patted Yu's head all lot. "You are one _incredible_ kid we have… OW!" he yelled in pain as he found the cub hanging on his hand biting.

Yu growled mad not letting go the Dragon Warrior's hand, however, he felt a grab on the neck as he let go and turned to source.

Tigress raised an eyebrow at him. "What you think you are doing? She mumbled annoyed.

The small tiger gave her the innocent look 'It is not my fault' as he flapped his ear down.

Sighing of annoy looking at his cute looks, she placed him next to the snake, grabbed the fish, headed over to the lake, and washed it so he can eat it clean and cook.

After thirty minute of waiting for the noodles, the masters and child ate the noodle that the Dragon Warrior made while the child ate the fish for extra.

Po drooled all over wanting to eat the fish, but Tigress gave him a glare that no one eat the fish, except Yu since he caught it and he is a growing boy.

Shifu finished his lunch and called Monkey and Mantis to the center and the other cleaned up their lunch. Viper poured more tea for the tiger cub as she scratched his ear and slithered away. She noticed the panda glare at the cub 'why he bite me and not her?' look.

"Don't worry Po, he will warm up to you and Monkey and Mantis like he did to me and Crane." She cheered the panda.

The panda snorted agreeing with her and noticed Tigress sitting next to him to give him his fish.

Yu grabbed the edge of the stick and started to eat the fish with a big appetite. The snake glanced over to the panda. "You two have the same quality." She raised an eyebrow.

He chuckled innocent of his appetite and drank his soup.

They watched Monkey and Mantis getting at each other serious for some reason and Tigress knew what they are doing. The tiger cub looked at her confuse what they are doing. He pulled her vest and pointed 'what are they doing?' look.

While she exampled what the primeape and insect are doing, the grandmaster stomped the ground once and the two students stopped and bowed to him.

They went to sit with the other as they argued who did the most damaged to each other. The tiger master gave the cub the look. "Told you, never learn that from them… _and_ Po." She raised an eyebrow to the Dragon Warrior whispering.

Po noticed the two tigers looking at him and shrugged his shoulders 'what?' look and saw her turn her head away from him.

The cub continued to stare at him blinking twice and saw him blink twice, too. They stared non-blinking when tiger ate his fish and panda felt a pat on the shoulder.

The Dragon Warrior turned to found Monkey and Mantis behind smiling evilly. He doesn't understand at first as he remembered about the plan to prank on certain someone.

Yu noticed him with Monkey and Mantis remembering the bad feeling and decided to tell Tigress about this. He finished the fish, drank the tea, and walked over to the tiger master pulling his vest twice. He got her attention.

Tigress glanced down curious what does he want. "What is it, Yu?" she asked.

He acted like a monkey, mantis, and puffed like a panda, he hopped she understand what he was doing and watched her raise an eyebrow and look seeing the three masters whispering to each other. She felt a bad feeling they will do something unforgivable.

She bended to his level still alert. "You know they are up to something?" he nodded.

"And you don't know what is it?" he nodded again.

Tigress thought a plan to get those three their own game. "Yu." She saw him jump a bit. "I want to tell Shifu about this and make sure that none of those three know you know about this." She told the plan and he nodded serious.

The cub dash to the grandmaster and tried to tell him about the three masters. The red panda gave one quick look at the three and noticed their gather in a circle. He nodded to the tiger cub and watched him runs to Tigress who nodded as well.

Viper pinned down Crane for five minute at the same time Yu sneaked behind the panda to listen to their plan quickly.

Hearing the plan works, he ran over to the female tiger and called over the red panda that he called the spar over and told Po to wait for a moment. He and the two tigers talked over the plan and their plan, they nodded slightly and the two masters went to the field.

"Po." Shifu called the panda over as he watched him run over to Tigress.

She smirked suddenly scaring him for some reason. "Why are your smiling?" he asked worry.

"Nothing exactly." She mumbled in position.

He took position as well as he and the tiger master waited for their master signal. They heard a stomp and dashed to each other.

Tigress gave the first move and did a palm strike at Po's stomach. He groaned for a few second and low kicked her, but missed as he drop kicked her and missed again. They were at it for fifteen minute and the panda hasn't made any hits until he punched her ribs.

"HA-HA!" he yelled excite, but faded when something unexpected happens.

The female tiger smirked again and tossed him where the tiger cub is sitting, she watched him hit the ground sliding to the cub and the cub jump out the way.

The Dragon Warrior hit the bark not so hard and felt a land on his gut making groaned in pain. He opened his eyes to see Yu siting on his stomach staring curious. He sat up a few inches as he was bitten on the nose by him.

"AHHH! GET HIM OFF! GET HIM OFF!" he screamed in pain and panicked while he ran around in circle and tripped on top of Monkey and Mantis.

All three of them groaned in pain together while all the masters gathered around worry/smirking as Viper slithered closer.

"You guys okay?" she asked and they nodded.

Tigress crossed her arms and glared. "That what you three get for thinking doing a prank." She sounded angry and the snake and crane stared at her confuse.

"What do you mean by that, Tigress?" asked Crane and agreed Viper.

Shifu stepped forward. "They were doing a prank on Tigress by grabbing her at the neck to get her to jump while sparring." He glared at them disappointed.

Monkey, Mantis, and Po's mouth dropped to the ground of shock while the crane and snake glared at them, too. They sat up and Mantis hopped on top of Monkey's shoulder. "How do you know that?" he asked very shock.

The red panda and female tiger pointed down at the tiger cub who appeared between them out of nowhere.

"He told us." They said in the union.

They, include the crane and snake, stared at him shock and the cub ran behind the tiger's leg scare of their stare. He slightly came out showing little tear and Viper slithered to him patting his head.

"It's okay, we just surprise that is all." She calmed the cub down.

Monkey narrower his eyes mad. "And wonder how he knows about the prank?" he pouted and the tiger cub growled glaring.

He and Mantis and Po scouted back scare of his glare. "He is one angry tiger cub." Mantis mumbled afraid.

Shifu calmed him down patting his head as he turned to the monkey, mantis, and panda glaring. They flinched looking down guilty.

"Never do this again when we are on a serious mission, do we understand?" they nodded.

"Good."

They all packed their stuff and headed out while the tiger cub climbed up the tree and jumped branches to branches.

* * *

><p><em>Nighttime<em>

"Master, are we there yet?" asked Po as he carefully watched Yu who fall asleep on top of his head tired.

The grandmaster turned around to see the cub sleeping and glanced in front of them as he saw a village not so far from their location.

"Not so far, Po. We are coming up to a village, so be on your best behavior and listen to what I say… _Po._" He gave the panda the 'look' that other students smirking/sighing of amusing/annoyed.

The panda chuckled innocent while he and the other walked to the village as they encountered a villager who screaming in shock and fear.

"THE CUB HAS RETURN!" the male goose ran for his life.

The masters blinked twice of confusion and stared each other what he just said as they heard a waking from certain someone.

Po glanced up smiling. "Well, someone has awakened from his nap." He teased him picking him off his head.

Yu yawned sleepy and rubbed his eyes. "Rwar!" he roared unperfected.

Tigress shook her head shaking off the pitch as she grabbed him. "We need to work on that once we get home." She mumbled scratching his ear.

The cub giggled of the scratched while he grabbed her finger snipping with his tiny teeth. She snatched out her finger away from his mouth, which made him hopped out her arms, he hanged on her hand like a monkey.

The grandmaster laughed amusing of the show and walked toward the village. "Come. Let us not stand here before night time." He told his students.

The Five, except Tigress, and Dragon Warrior followed him leaving the tiger master behind with the tiger monkey cub.

She slowly glared at the cub who doesn't understand why she is mad now. Sighing of annoyed, she caught up with the other ignoring the cub on her hand.

She searched for the other while the cub hanging on her back waggling his tail. Searching left and right, she finally found the Dragon Warrior in front of the inn eating the dumplings. Tigress walked up to him as she watched him turning to her with five dumplings in his mouth.

He mumbled with food in his mouth, however, she believed he said "Hey, Tigress, finally you catch up."

"Yeah, Po… let just go inside before _he_ start to get me insane of _'adorable'_ from Viper."

He watched her enter the inn as he was confused what she meant and entered till thinking about it. He noticed Yu waving his tiny hand to him with a hungry look on his face. He looked the bag in his hand and headed over a dumpling to him.

The grandmaster paid the payment for the stay of the night. The inn keeper goose nodded. "Thanks you, Grandmaster Shifu." The red panda nodded as well.

The inn keeper called the room services to guide the masters to their room. "Have a nice night. If you are still hungry from your journey, there is a shop in front the inn is open after another three hours." The keeper informed them and they nodded.

Before they left, they found a tiger cub on Master Tigress' back adorable while the keeper realized the request from the grandmaster about eight travelers.

Yu noticed them staring at him eyes open wide surprise and adore of him, he hopped in front of Tigress' chest to hide from them. He growled and glared making them jump back very surprise and awed of his growl.

"Ooo… he still acted like big tiger he is. He hasn't change at all." The keeper mumbled and saw them stare at him _very_ shock from what he said.

Grandmaster stepped forward. "What do you mean 'He hasn't change'? Do you mean he born here?" asked he and his students found where the cub was born.

"Born here? He travelled to this village from the Valley of Echo with his _father_ and _mother_ who supposed to care and love their son, but, instead they treat him like dirt and worthless."

The goose shook his head disappointed of the parents. "They shouldn't have a son at all." He mumbled inside voice.

The masters gasped of shock even more. They have found a village they are staying, Yu and his family travelled to this village, and can't believe his parents doesn't show love and care for him. They were right about his parents…

Tigress stared at the cub in her arms and saw him stare at her back confuse on what is going on.

The room service showed the girls their room first then the guys. Once they left, they all gathered in the girls' room to discuss about their discovery.

They watched Yu plays with Tigress pouting left and right while the tiger master herself swung her tail around. She sat in front of the wall so the other can see him, "What do you think Master Shifu?" she asked looking up and he looked up as well.

"We have found out about his parents and how they treated. We should search for his parents and put them in prison."

Po nodded agreeing with the female tiger. "She right, they need to know what they have done is unforgivable." He said serious and mad.

The other agreed with the Dragon Warrior and the Leader of the Furious Five as all of them turned to the grandmaster who been thinking about this for a while.

He glanced at them serious about this. "I agree." They cheered for a moment. "But we can't." they stopped cheering.

The red panda closed his eyes and heard the panda stood up beside him. "Why, Master Shifu?! Why can't we search for them?!" he yelled unbelievable. He just heard his master agree to his and Tigress' idea.

"_Because_ Po…" he glared at the panda _very_ serious. "We don't know what his parents look like and where they are right now. Even _though_, they came from Valley of Echo all along, we just can assume they _came_ from that location." He stood looking at his student.

"I don't want all of you to go without anyone with you and a plan for heading to the village." He glared all of them while Tigress grabbed Yu at the chest and turned around with him in her arms.

"_ .stoo.d?_" he gave them a threat glares and they nodded afraid.

"Good." He smiled.

They heard a knock and glanced at the door curious who it is. "Yes." Shifu replied kindly.

"Excuse me?" the inn keeper opened the door worry on his face.

The red panda turned his body completely. "What is it?" he asked.

The keeper didn't reply except moved away when a stranger in hood appear beside him. "Grandmaster Shifu." He bowed respectfully.

The hood stranger is a grey wolf and a mask covering his face showing his face on purpose. The masters took position and the cub growled on all four. However, the tiger master pushed the cub back getting him to be involves of the fight.

The wolf waved his hands afraid as he calmed them down. "Wait! I'm not here to fight or spies, but only errand wolf by Grandmaster Rui!" he whispered scream while his tail is between legs.

Shifu's ear twitched of hearing Rui and calmed his students. "How can we tell you are exactly telling the truth?" he glared and the wolf sighed of embarrassed.

He came closer to the grandmaster as he whispered in his ear avoiding the Five and Dragon Warrior to hear.

The master listened carefully and twitched of embarrassed while blushing. The wolf gave more information from Grandmaster Rui, the six looked at them wondering what the wolf is saying and wanted to know so badly.

Shifu shook his head and used his staff to push him away from him. "Ah…" he cleared his throat. "Yes, you are definitely on a errand by Master Rui." He said calming down of his blushing.

Po scratched his head confuse. "So… is _he_ or is he _not_ from Master Rui?" he asked then received a glare from his master.

"He is."

"Oh."

Yu kept struggling to see the wolf while Tigress held him using her tail.

"What is it Master Rui tell you to deliver for him?" she looked up to listen to his tell from the master.

However, she didn't expect that the cub will bite her tail and run between her legs. She stomped on his tail as she shoved him back behind her again.

The wolf noticed the struggled of the tiger master and raised an eyebrow. "Is Master Tigress alright?" he asked the grandmaster and heard him sighing annoyed. "Don't mind her, please, continue." He nodded.

While he told the grandmaster the message, the other students watched the tiger master struggled to keep the tiger cub still behind her. She glared at him angry as she noticed him glaring back, he growled angry and jumped to drop kick on her head and flew to the grandmaster.

He thought he will land on all four, however, he tripped on his own feet and tackled the wolf the ground finishing the message.

The masters looked up shock of the impact and the armor the wolf is wearing, except Shifu since he saw his armor when the canine came over to whisper. The wolf wore the armor the Demon Tiger invade the Valley of Peace.

Yu shook his head and held it in pain as he heard someone also in pain. "What a big impact. All always, you are one touch cub." The voice sounded familiar.

Slowly turning to the voice, he landed onto of the wolf's chest rubbing his head, too. He doesn't care about the armor he wear, all he cared was the mask he is wearing, so familiar.

He was in a trance he seeing imaging of a wolf with a mask on from the injury receive from someone.

The wolf looked up and waved. "Hey, kid. What's going on?" he greeted him smiling.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry, a sudden change<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming of 'Tigress Deep Memory'<strong>

"**Tigress" can't believe he just abandon him and trying to kill**

"**Shifu" Tigress, calm your ra...**

"**Tigress" calm? CALM?! HOW CAN WE JUST CALM DOWN AND LET HIM DO AS HE PLEASE?! HE TRIED TO KILL YU AND THIS WOLF HAS TO PUSH A **_**FOUR**_** YEAR OLD CUB OFF A CLIFF! HE LOST HIS MEMORY BECAUSE OF THAT FALL!**

"**Shifu" don't you talk to…**

"**Po" okay, okay, let just settle do…**

"**Tigress, Shifu" SHUT IT, PANDA!**

"**Po" okay **_**(scare)**_

**Next Chapter **_**Two Pasts Reveal  
><strong>_

"**Po" they are scariest masters I ever met**

"**Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis" no kidding**

**"Po" also Tigress' foster parents abandon her in the orphanage... I guess that how she ended up in there  
><strong>

**"**Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis"** yep  
><strong>


	11. Two Pasts Reveal

_Summary "_Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible by it?"

_Sorry for taking so long… here is Chapter 9 and change the ending in Chapter 8_

**Chapter IX Two Pasts Reveal**

The wolf's face began to whirl around Yu's head, he saw images of him around and caring as he was a baby. He shook his head and hid behind Tigress' head scare while confuse about him.

Tigress slowly glared at the wolf who sat up while rubbing his head in pain. "What did you do to Yu?" she asked threating and ready to use him as a punching bag.

The canine looked at her shock of the tiger cub's name. "Yu… is that his name?" he asked trying not to forget her question or she kill him.

"Yes, Yu Huey. Named by Tigress herself." Viper replied pointing at the angry tiger master.

He nodded while he in sitting position and cleared his throat. "Good name. For your question…" he tapped his claws together. "We… been together after he was born." he sounded nervous.

The masters raised eyebrow very shock while the cub gasped shock as well. He heard him continued still sounding nervous.

"I was supposed to leave after this message, but this happens… I have to think an excuse to _Master_ Ching about my lateness." He flinched his two fingers on both hand at the same time for saying Master.

Mantis scratched his head very confuse. "Why? Are you going to tell him that we are coming to stop him?!" he took in fighting position, but felt a glare area from Shifu.

The wolf shook his head. "No, but I have to hurry and head to Master Rui you have receive your message. So, I will tell you a story about Yu's life." He smiled toward the cub and saw him laughing and hides his face on Tigress' silk pant.

Everybody sat down forming a circle while the wolf took a deep breath and told them his name since they will meet again.

"First of, my name is Hao and I am a caretaker of Yu since birth."

They glanced at Yu who sat on Tigress' lap and noticed they are looking at him surprise. He blinked twice and roared not enjoying them looking at him.

Hao held his laughter and continued the story. "Right…" the master glanced back to Hao as they heard the story.

_|Hao's Story|_

_{Hao: It started five years ago during the snowing day when Yu was birth on December 25}_

_{Po: Yu is five year old?}_

_{Hao lightly glared at the Dragon Warrior: He will be when December is coming. So, no interrupting.}_

_{Po shrugged his shoulder laughing embarrassment: sorry}_

_{Monkey joined in the conversation: why are you upset?}_

_{Hao sighed of annoyance from all the interrupting: I always get interrupt by everyone so PLEASE no more question until I finish the story}_

_{Everyone nodded}_

_{Hao continued: Anyway… after Yu was born, his father, Ching, saw how worthless he is once he get older. So, he named his Ruo for a weak tiger.}_

_{Viper gasped in shock: That is a horrible name to have}_

_{Hao: To the point, he came to the tent from his training in the mountain three months ago adding three more months when he was ambushed by not ready train students}_

_|Hao POV|_

_I yawned tired and stood straight with my brother my side more alert and watching the surround for Ching. I glanced to my right and nothing is there as I felt a smack on back of my head by the certain someone._

_I glared at my brother who guarded innocent and smirked while he looked at the road for signal of the master._

_Within ten seconds, we heard a roar then saw a dark orange flash passing us without noticing it, or him. We looked at each other surprise and the flash to found it was Ching returning from his training. I rolled my eyes as I returned to my post._

_My brother hit my arm painfully. "Don't want to greet his return?" I glared at him rubbing his arm._

"_We are supposed to be guarding. The night shift is our turn, so we will greet him after…" I was cut off by a roar._

_We jumped from our spot and turned around. "Okay THAT we can go." I pointed and ran toward the camp site with him following me._

_We found other men gather around the large, however, I grabbed the next shifts and pointed to our position before. As they left mumbling annoyed, I pushed through the crowd to see Ching standing there surprising to see the newborn song act… adorable unlike his brother._

_He clutched his fist together while watching his son crawled up to him smiling. The cub was about to hug his father's leg when he was kicked on the stomach hard and fall on his back five feet away from him._

_I didn't make any sound, but clutched my fist as I watched the FATHER walking away from his new son like a worthless thing to have. Suddenly, I saw the cub getting up not crying and pouting, he has an anger look in his eyes… like his father._

_Ching walked up to his new born and picked him up by the neck. He looked carefully as he moved his head away when the cub scratched him with his tiny claws._

_The other wolves chuckled because that was funny and I agreed with them. Before I noticed anything, Ching tossed the cub toward me and I gave him a glare that he glared back._

"_You watch the cub as a caretaker." That all he said as I closed the entry._

_My mouth dropped to the ground and heard laughter in the background. Turning around glaring at them deathly, they ran away afraid while my brother punched my arm hard and left to his tent. I gave the cub one more look 'this got to be a joke' and watched him giggling adorable with his big eyes._

"_I give up." I mumbled heading to my tent._

_Once I entered my tent, I sat up a small bed for the cub and placed him down while he looked up with his eyes big again. I ignored his look and lied down ready to sleep, soon, I felt a rub on my arm. He crawled out of his bed made and made it up to my stomach and slept into a ball._

_I lift up my hands can't believing this and dropped them definitely giving up. One more look at the cub and seeing his sleeps, I finally loosed up and smiled giving the pat on the head as I fall asleep._

_|Normal POV|_

_|End of Story|_

Po and the Five made a look that is surprising to them while Shifu made a calm look to hide the surprising from Hao.

Hao scratched his head somewhat feeling nervous about the story and stopped as he noticed Yu is in front of him. He leaded forward as he saw the cub touching his nose roaring.

"You got to be kidding me." He raised an eyebrow and the cub laughed.

Viper awed grabbing the cub by her tail and dragged him next to her patting his head. Crane swung his feather up in the air very confuse. "Wait… that it? Is there more you didn't get to yet?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

The canine stood up placing his mask back on his face. "Sorry, Master Crane. I have to stop there until our next meet up. I need to return to Master Rui and the castle Ching have the villagers building in the middle of a forest." He dug through his back and gave the scroll to Shifu.

Shifu nodded gratefully. "Thank you, Hao." Hao bowed. "You welcome. Bye, bye, Yu." He waved to the small cub while the cub waved back giggling.

The wolf opened and closed behind him as he walked away from the room and noticed two geese walking to somewhere. Maybe to their room he thought in his head.

Monkey shrugged his shoulders can't believe the story. "Well, he does have a point stopping there. If he stayed longer, we will be discover, Yu will be discover…" he pointed at Yu who is walking up to Tigress. "And Ching will know where we are as he think a plan to kill us all." He pointed out right.

Tigress nodded patting the tiger cub's head repeating countlessly as she noticed not fear in his eyes. She is indeed worried for his safety. "Let's get some sleep. We'll more journey ahead of us." She mumbled tired.

"Yeah, that true."

"I'm feeling getting tired."

"I'm out."

"I'm heading to bed."

"Let head to our rooms."

Everyone stood up to get ready for tomorrow morning when they heard a knock from the door. They stopped and looked at each other worried, and more curious who will be visiting them at this hour.

Tigress cleared her throat. "Yes." She and the other heard a female voice sounding guilty. "May we come in?" she asked with a male voice clearing his throat.

Shifu's ear twitched wondering. "Come in." the door opened and the two geese entered the room worry on their face.

Po walked up three steps feeling more worry. "What's wrong? Everything is alright?" he asked and they nodded.

"Yes, we are here to talk to Master Tigress about something." The female goose mumbled starting to be afraid.

"What is it then? We are ready to…" the male goose interrupted her. "It is _very_ important that you _have_ to hear."

Mantis and Monkey groaned tired and sat down with other masters sitting down as well. Mantis made a tired look. "Can you hurry tell us? I really want to sleep right now." He sounded annoyed.

The geese nodded quickly and looked at the tiger master. "Master Tigress… we heard that you and the other masters have arrive with Young Ruo." The female said tapping her feather together.

Shifu raised his tiny hand in the air very curious. "Tell me, how much do you know about… Ruo?" he sounded angry at the name.

The male gasped in fear. "That Ching is a criminal of China, a banished master, the father of Ruo, and… he stopped there.

Crane and Viper looked at each other confuse as well Monkey and Mantis looked at each other, too. Po scratched his head and Tigress loosed her patience as she growled loud snapping their thought to finish the sentence.

"_ ?_" she asked slowly and coldly.

The couple gasped in fear and said at the same time, nothing of them didn't expect this to happen as they said in the union. "Chingisyourfatherandweareyou rminorfosterparents!" they said quickly and faster none of the masters caught what they said.

They blinked twice confuse and uneasy as they heard Ching name. Mantis shook his head mad. "What?! We didn't catch that!" he said annoyed.

Viper slithered next to the female goose. "Can you say that again, please, and slowly?" she requested nicely and kind while she glared at Mantis.

The male nodded as he took a deep, very deep, breathe and exhaled. "We are your minor foster, Master Tigress." Everyone eyed at Tigress who is frozen of shock.

"That is not the only one we have to say." They turned to back to them. "Ching is your father." They gasped more.

The female held her husband's feather for any impact. "You and Ruo are half-brother and sister." She said soft and head down.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for taking so long… busy with College<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Upcoming Chapter of Tigress Deep Memory<strong>

**|Po| can't believe Tigress and Yu are half-brother and sister**

**|Monkey| I know, Tigress isn't taking this in easy**

**|Viper| what can we do for her?**

**|Po| how about we just left her alone to burn the steam? We don't want her anger on us**

**|Viper, Crane, Monkey, Mantis| that is true**

**Next Chapter _Brother and Sister Bond_**


	12. Bond

Summary _Tigress has her memory lost when she was a young cub. Now piece of that memory has return, but wasn't pleasant to see and heard. There was proves of her right side with three scars giving by her father. Can she faced her past or be in terrible by it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Brother and Sister Bond<strong>

* * *

><p>Po and the Five, minus Tigress, looked at each other while Shifu clutched his fist on the staff as he turned to Tigress who is frozen of shock. The other glanced over, too worry as they watched Yu staring at them confuse.<p>

He walked up to Tigress seeing an inexpression on her face. Barely to touch her hand, he was rolled backward by her and watched her walking out the room not saying a word.

"Tigress." Viper called out to her and failed to get a reply.

Yu felt really worry and followed her out the room. The masters and the two geese were silent and stared at the door where the two tigers left. There were silent for a moment when Shifu broke the silent.

"Can you tell us how you became Tigress' foster parents? Also, what do you mean "minor"?"

The geese gasped surprise and looked at each other thinking. They turned back to him nodded as the female goose cleared her throat. "To start with, my name is Hua and my husband's Xiao, we lived here for twenty-four years after we escaped from the Valley of Echo." Hus said upset about the past.

Po jumped from his seat. "The Valley of Echo? What happen to that valley?" he asked curious and interesting in his voice.

Xiao raised his feather up stopping the Dragon Warrior. "Our apologizes, Dragon Warrior, but we can't tell the story yet without Master Tigress." He told their reason.

Monkey scratched his head. "How come?" Shifu sighed of unbelievable of Monkey's question. "Because… this story belongs to Tigress and they won't tell us without Tigress. She _needs_ to hear this."

They nodded understand and leaved it at that, the masters and the couple planned to come over to their house to hear the story when they tried to get Tigress to come with them.

Speaking of Tigress, she sat on the log in the forest away from the village. She stared at the lake baring the shock of Yu… and her past in one day. She clutched his fist can't believe what is happening as she punched the log she sitting on in half.

A tree branch broke in front of her and she looked up to see Yu six feet away from her jumped from his spot surprise.

Yu scouted down on all four ears back and eyes opened wide. She saw in his eyes little fear and more worry that got her to calm down. Walking up to him, Tigress picked him up by the neck then having him in her arms to see him closely.

He rubbed his head on her chest and looked up adorable and worries as he roared at her face 'don't worry'. She smirked of his brave act… or he just being adorable. "You're still not adorable." She said roughing his fur.

He rapidly removed his hand and glared at her mad. "RWAR!" he again roared at her face louder and closer as he felt her grabbing him on the neck.

"You shouldn't have done that." Tigress warned him close to his eyes.

Yu growled in equal term he bite her nose and ran into the forest while she covered her nose in pain. She growled angry then chased him through the forest trying to find him, but didn't.

She looked around the forest to found one silk of tiny fur in the darkness. A fast sound came behind her and she turned around while she didn't see him past by. She listened for him as she was hit by something behind of her head.

"What in the world?!" she turned around then to the ground to see a rock beside her leg hold enough for a children, or child, to hold in their hand.

Before Tigress acted to anything, Yu appeared on top of her head and messed around her head and fur crazy while Tigress struggled to keep balance.

"YU! GET OFF!" she ordered him.

He thought about it and did as he was told, however, he knocked her to the ground and ran for his life. As he turned around, he saw the angry tiger behind him catching up.

The tiger master caught him around the waist and rolled on the dirty when she finally stopped while holding him by the neck again, but away from her face.

"Let see you try escape like this now." She tested him smirking victorious.

The cub struggled to escape from her escape, but gave up as he turned to her glaring angry. Tigress raised an eyebrow. "What? You thinking this is my fault?" She reached her hand to his head. "This is also your fault… WOW!" she pulled back her hand back from his tiny claws scratching.

"Easy. You are way violence than I am as a cub." She said placing the cub on her laps.

He started to calm down while he felt her having him around her single arm and her free hand patting his head down. In his mind, he remembered someone, or some wolf, did the same thing to him… tinier. He looked up and smiled giggling like a baby then the memory began to fade away.

Yu blinked twice getting back from his memory as he heard Tigress talking to him. "Sorry… I… can't social with everyone cause my anger." He looked up and listened curious.

Tigress sighed saying her feeling to the cub in her arm. "I don't always show and tell anyone of my emotion that easily. When I was in the Orphanage, I didn't know how to control my strength and emotion to other orphans and caretakers." Yu's ear flipped of surprise.

"When Master Shifu came to the Orphanage, he trained me using dominoes… like I use them to you."

The cub saw her looking down smiling and rubbed her cheek purring. The tiger master scratched his head seeing him enjoying the scratch.

She continued the story. "It took me months to control my strength and temper when the day came that I finally control my strength and showed the one who fear a design with the dominoes. What to know what the design is?" she asked the cub and he nodded rapidly.

"A yin and yang."

Yu smiled at first, and then faded confuse. What is a yin and yang?

Tigress noticed the look and thought what is wrong. "You _do_ know what the yin and yang is, right?" she asked and he shook his head.

She drew on the dirty as she examined about it. "Yin and Yang is like good is opposite of evil, light to dark, summer to winter, everything that is opposite to each to have a balance." He looked getting the experience from her.

"The world need to be balance so it will be at peace with one another, however, if there evil then the world…" she was cut off.

"…will turn darkness and be unbalance to the universe." A child voiced finished the sentence.

She nodded agreeing that statement to be right, but snapped when she realized a _child_ finished the sentence. She looked around the surround and don't see any children near them except one…

Slowly looking down on her lap, Tigress stared at Yu while he looked up curious why she is looking at him shock and confuse. "Yes…" he replied soft.

Silence for five second, Tigress rose from her spot and lift up in the air by grabbing his neck. "Did your just talk?" she asked slowly.

He slowly rolled into a ball and opened his eyes wide as he nodded scare.

"Well…" she chuckled smiling. "Viper will be giggling and screening loud if she hear you talking." She said thinking the even right now.

The cub thought about it for a second then his ears dropped and eyes opened wide scare. He escaped from her grip and cuddled on her chest afraid to be Viper.

The tiger master smirked shaking her head amusing while she calming the cub down. She headed to the village to rest for the journey to defeat their… father. She was silence for a moment when the cub broke the silent.

"Sis." She stopped from her track and glanced at the cub surprise from what he said.

Yu shrugged to speak. "I-is it a-a-al-ri-ght I-I- c-an c-c-all-all-ed y-ou th-th-at-at?" he asked ears and head down.

She thought about since he _is_ her half-brother and since they will be alone from the other, it will be alright… if they don't joke about it behind her back.

"Sure, why not." She patted his head. "You _are_ my brother and it seems alright for you to call me that."

He smiled wider and cuddled closer and she leaded down touching his head smiling small.

"However, there will be some rules if you are going to call me that…" she gave him some ground rules as she walked and he climbed on her back.

"One. Call me sis when we are alone and no one around… except Shifu."

"Why?"

"He and his master, Oogway, have this thing of appearing out of nowhere time to time."

"Oh."

Tigress held her two fingers up. "Rule two…" she continued on the way to the inn.

An hour later, she arrived to the room and saw Viper already asleep. She quietly entered the room while her brother entered the room wondering why it is quiet. He turned the snake and walked over to her wanting to stare at her face.

The tiger master noticed him heading to sleeping Viper as she grabbed him by the neck. "_Don't wake her up._" She whispered to him a little harsh.

She heard a sound then turned to her friend that she watched her move her head to a comfortable position.

Sighing of relief and placing down the cub, she made a small bed that she packed for him from the Jade Palace. She went to pick up the cub again and placed him in the bed cuddling within the blanket.

Once she lied down and closed her eyes for a second, her brother crawled out the bed and slept on top of her cuddle into a ball. She looked up "you kidding, right" look and noticed him already fallen asleep.

Tigress sighed soft annoyed as she let him sleep on her and fall asleep with a small smile on her face.

They didn't know that someone is behind the door glad to see her and Yu return calm like they are in peace. Shifu turned to his room and sleep for tomorrow journey… right after the visit to the geese house.

* * *

><p><em>Sorry for taking so long, please preview<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Upcoming of Tigress Deep Memory<strong>_

**|Tigress| I left the inn and return to hear we have to go to their house to hear their excuse of my abandon to the Bao Gu Orphanage?**

**|Shifu| it is not an excuse, Tigress. They might felt it is danger for them to raise you with Ching is out there.**

**|Tigress| more like excuse to me**

**|Po| come on Tigress, you might wonder what happen to you and how you ended up in the Orphanage, right?**

**|Tigress| **_**sighing**_** I guess you right**

**|Yu| so let go, Tigress**

**|Everyone| HUH?!**

**|Yu| ah oh**

**|Tigress| this will be one trouble talk to talk about**

_**Next Chapter "Tigress' Past and Yu talking"**_

**|Shifu| Tigress… you have some examining to do**

**|Crane, Viper, Mantis, Po| that right**


	13. Past & Talking

_Chapter XI and enjoy it… I may replace the chapter who those read my story_

_sorry for taking **SOOOOO** long_

**Chapter XI  
><strong>_**Tigress' Past' I and Yu Talking**_

_{__Morning__}_

The sun rose and the villagers set up their shop while other started to wake up. The gust in the inn started to woke up for a perfect morning.

The Dragon Warrior wasted the morning with his snoring as he unexpected a wakeup call by someone. He felt a small pressure on his stomach and lift up his head to see an amber eyes staring at him big. Before he knew it, the creature with amber eyes bit on his nose with a tiny roar.

He screamed at top of his lung while stomping around and hit Monkey on the chest. Monkey jumped off his bed and hit Crane who then stomped on Mantis hard. Now, it ended up a spar in the room.

They kept on going when a familiar yells appeared at the door. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" they stopped.

Shifu, Tigress, and Viper stood at the door glaring at them for a racked in the morning. Tigress and Viper shook their head annoyed while Shifu sighed disappointed. "You four care to explain why you are keeping a racked in the first thing in the morning?" he asked angry.

They argued what happen in a union the Grandmaster stomped the floor with the staff. They stopped and watched him pointing at Mantis first.

"Crane stepped on me as long with Monkey and Po!"

Then he pointed at Crane. "Monkey kicked me on chest and the beck!"

He pointed Monkey. "Well, it's not my fault. Po stomped on my body hard which it was painful, Po!" the monkey glared at the panda.

"Hey! Don't look at me, an amber eye like Tigress bit my nose hard and painfully! Ow, it's still hurt." He rubbed his nose.

They, include Tigress and Viper, looked at him confuse then each other what he is talking about. The boys and the snake glanced at the tiger, who noticed their glance and glared annoyed. "What? You think I did it?" she asked them.

Shifu thought who will bite Po's nose then looked up as he found who did it. "Panda." He got everyone attention.

"I believe know who bit your nose." He said sounding like he has a theory to the Dragon Warrior.

"Who."

The grandmaster sighed annoyed and pointed up with his staff. He watched his students looking at each other and looked up as they found someone unexpected.

"YU!" the young tiger cub giggled amusing.

He climbed down the ceiling ignoring the glares from the boys. He ran up to his sister climbing up to her head adorable. Viper squeaked adore his performance. "OOO! He is so adorable!" she slithered up Tigress' arm.

"Yeah. Adorable." Tigress mumbled while being pressure on the head.

She made the look, and then ignored the glare she is receiving from the tiger master. The cub looked at them blinking twice confuse.

Shifu raised an eyebrow to his student realizing something. "Tigress. How did Yu ended up in their room which he was with you and Viper?" asked curious.

"I don't know." Tigress looked up glaring at her brother. "He was gone once I woke up." she grabbed him and placed him on the agreed with her. "That true. I noticed her searching for him, I decided to help out when we heard a scream and the fight from them."

The female masters glared at the boys who were trying to protest their innocent. However, the grandmaster stopped them and turned to the tiger master with a serious and worry look about yesterday.

"Tigress, about yesterday. We…" he was interrupted.

"I know, Master Shifu. We will visit them after we'll head out to Valley of Echo."

He raised an eyebrow wider and the other students gasped shock of her reaction. They glanced of confuses each other why she decided to visit after what happen.

Shifu discussed with her later, but time is wasted, they needed to head to the valley right away. So, they started to pack and headed to the first shop that got their attention. Mostly Po.

"NOODLES!" he ran to the shop and entered.

What he didn't expect once he entered the shop. " Mrs. Hua! Mr. Xiao!" he called out the two geese who is the owner of the shop.

The couple turned to the door and greeted the Dragon Warrior. "Morning, Dragon Warrior. Have a nice morning?" the wife asked walking up to him.

He thought about it and remembered the little innocent about it. "Yeah, a good morning." He said.

They looked at each other confuse while the other masters entered found the couple owning the shop. Shifu greeted them then smacked Po on the knee cap for leaving them behind… and un-behavior of a Dragon Warrior to be.

Yu laughed and ran up the Hua as he greeted her adorable and received a pat on the head. He noticed a small black thing getting his attention and successes to get his attention. He ran and caught it in his mouth, however he didn't know it was Tigress' tail.

"Fool you every times." She smirked unbelievable.

The cub growled annoyed and jumped toward her face, but caught at the neck. He roared off tune while struggling to scratch her face.

Viper slithered up the tiger master's arm that Yu in. "Don't tease Yu. That makes you a bad master." She made a point.

"Or a bad sister if you have forgotten, which you did. "She made a point.

She ignored her glare as she has her brother next to her making him not to move all lot. "I would like to hear what you have to say about my past." She requested.

Xiao and Hua looked at each other surprise as Po and the rest of the Five. Shifu knew this will be her answer after last night. The geese putted up the sign 'just a moment with the Jade Masters' and left the door open, too.

Xiao cleared his throat beginning the story. The masters leaded back in their seat preparing to hear the story. "Let's see…" he thought the place to tell.

"It's all started how we meet your mother, uncle, and yourself when you three entered our shop for a lunch break back at the Valley of Echo."

Tigress jumped a little as she heard she has an uncle after she was born and don't remember seeing him in her dream. Yu drank his drink looking confuse and wanted to go somewhere to wonder around. He jumped off his seat, but was caught and sat back down pouting.

Hua scooted next to her husband. "Don't you remember how Tigress always acting cute in front of her mother and messing with her uncle who grabbed her on the neck to stop. He always has a short temper he break a mountain with one punch _away_ from the valley." He sighed amusing.

Po's mouth dropped on the table _very_ surprise from her uncle strength... and his favorite warrior as baby. Tigress narrower her eyes at the Dragon Warrior _and_ Viper who snickered of her 'adorable' times as the cub, she glared making her stop which the snake just stop by herself while ignoring the death glare.

Shifu cleared his throat finding it amusing as well when he let them continued the story. "Please, continue." He replied kindly.

Xiao nodded and began the story again. "They will come to the shop _once_ a while to eat noodles and bring Tigress who loved to eat noodles as well. Her uncle trained away from the valley to practice his skills while her mother watched her daughter as she watched her brother training." She poured more tea to everyone.

"However, I do not like Tigress caused _so_ much trouble in the shop when she on the floor crawling. She ended up in the kitchen and destroying the kitchen with her tiny paws. I HAVE TO CLEAN EVERY MESS AND MADE A GATE TO KEEP HER OUT THE KITCHEN!"

Everyone glanced at Tigress _very_ shock and mouths dropped to the table except for Shifu. He just stared eyes opening wide trying not to drop the staff. Tigress glared at everyone 'one word and you will never see the light' look.

They turned the other way not looking at her while the grandmaster glared 'don't think about it' look. She sighed annoyance. "So… beside any moment of me as a cub, what happen during the time Ching evaded the Valley of Echo?" she asked to get to the point.

Xiao agreed. "During that day, we were on the road moving to different village not from Ching, but decided to move. That when your mother, Tian, came out the wood _all_ scare and worry. She told us take her daughter, that you, with us and keep her away from Ching." The tiger master raised an eyebrow from that part of the story.

"However…" he chuckled nervous to say in front of her. "We refused without hesitating… _because_ we are afraid of Ching of his strength and anger!" he quickly said very honest.

Hua finished the story. "Sudden, Tian really _meant_ to take Tigress to the healer and dropped her to the Bao Gu Orphanage after the wounds is heal. She didn't want us to get involved with her family to save our life. So, that's the whole about Tigress at Valley of Echo." The masters blinked twice surprise.

Yu didn't pay attention and tried to sneak off again, but was caught _again_ as he pouted more annoyed. Tigress asked a question about her uncle. "What is my uncle name?" she noticed them looking at each other and whispered privacy.

They turned to her to say she has to wait till she arrived to the village they are heading. She was about to ask when Shifu agreed and told everyone to have a quick breakfast to head out the journey. The tiger master growled annoyed and do was she was told.

They ate for a moment after Hua greeted the customers and Xiao heated up noodles. After few minutes, they finished and left the shop waving goodbye to the geese and information about Tigress' past.

"You know that make sense, right Tigress?" Viper asked next to her.

Tigress looked down raising an eyebrow. "What make sense?" she asked confuse.

Viper glanced up smiling. "You get to know how you ended up in Bao Gu Orphanage and who your family are. Also, you get to know who is your… father." She said the last part uneasy.

The tiger master agreed with her about knowing her family and knew mother and uncle is out there alive or not.

Yu climbed on top her head bored. "_Tigress_…" he whined her name. "It was _so_ boring and you're so mean making me stay listening to their story. I hate standing and sitting in one place." He watched her grabbing him on his neck.

"First of, you shouldn't whine or complaint on something important. Second…" she was cut off by someone clearing their throat.

She turned around and noticed everyone giving a look 'Yu is talking and you didn't say anything' on their face. Shifu stepped forward then stood on top of the staff. "Tigress. You got some explaining to do once we rest for lunch." He ordered walking ahead of her and the cub.

The other agreed with him and followed while Tigress sighed of annoyance and placed her brother on her head walking behind thinking how to explain this to them.

_**Sorry for taking TOOOOOO long and please leave a comment.**_

**Upcoming of **_**Tigress Deep Memory**_

**Po} wait! You are telling us **_**he **_**just start talking **_**after**_** you told him about her past?**

**Tigress} yeah, that all about it**

**Viper} why didn't you say anything at the inn? I **_**so**_** want hear it with my own ears!**

**Mantis} but you don't have ears [**_**Viper smack him with her tail**_**] OW!**

**Crane} this called for a celebration**

**Monkey} yeah!**

**Shifu} **_**right**_** after the mission, **_**understood**_**?**

**Po, Monkey, Mantis, Crane, Viper} Yes, Master Shifu**

**Shifu} Tigress**

**Tigress} yes, master**

**Shifu} did you have any thought why he able to speak now and not in the palace**

**Tigress} no, master**

**Shifu} make sure you do**

**Tigress} yes, master**

**Next chapter **_**Arrive and Ambush**_


	14. ArriverAmbush Part 1

_**Summary**_

_**Tigress lost her memory when she was a baby. Now, her memory's starting to come to her. There is prove she has a scratch scar, three, on her right stomach waist. Can she deal her past alone or with her family?**_

_****_**Chapter 12 Arrive and Ambush  
>Part I<br>**

{_Preview_}

Shifu and the other, except Tigress, dropped their mouths to the ground of shock hearing Yu's talking. Then, they wanted to hear an explanation from Tigress once they had break. The two tigers looked at each other thinking the same thing.

'_We are in trouble.'_

_**{Same Day}**_

The masters walked toward the Valley of Echo while the cub is running ahead on all four and smiling wide.

Tigress has told everyone how she got her brother to talk by telling him a story about her past.

She gave a glare to Po, who about to give her a hug, and Viper, who ignored her after she commented her.

They finally got their answer when they heard a growl. They looked up to see Yu growling at the wood while his fur is sticking up.

Tigress bended to his level and scanned the wood. She looked around hearing for any suspense.

Nothing.

There nothing in the wood, but there is something out there. "Master Shifu." Tigress called her master.

She believed he had any luck for the suspense and were right.

Shifu's ear twitched hearing something nothing to be worry about.

"There is something, but nothing to be worry about, maybe a villagers just walking by." He told them then walked ahead.

The other followed the grandmaster while Tigress grabbed her brother at the vest. She placed him on her head as she followed the group.

Yu glared doesn't like the sense and laid on his sister's head annoyance.

Somewhere in the wood, a hoodie tiger watched them disappear within distance. The tiger is glad to see them safe and in one piece.

The most important is to see his niece alive and strong just like her mother even more he is glad to see the cub alive and health.

Both of them are together as brother and sister, just he predicts to happen.

"She is alive all those years. Shifu, you old rat. Even the cub is with them health and strong. I wonder how she can handle him." the tiger mumbled to himself.

While thinking they were safe getting to the valley, at the cliff, an armor male tiger glared down at the group clutching on the handle of his sword.

He has found them and they are nearly close to the valley where he took over from the day _that_ woman has died.

_Shifu. I am glad you are here. I will have my revenge from what you and your master did to me._ He thought plotting his avenges.

Not only he saw Shifu, he saw Yu he never expects to see alive and strong. He glared at the cub clutching his fist and growling furious.

Yu climbed on top Tigress' head as he was told to be careful or she will do something regretful.

Tigress stroked the armor tiger of familiar. The tiger started remember a small cub from the past. The cub that scratched his right eye and never been seen again.

The two tigers begun to argue as the cub bit his sister's arm hard.

She growled and chased her brother mad while Viper tried to calm her down.

The wolf captain stepped forward bowing.

"Lord Ching. We're waiting for your order."

Ching glared at the wolf with his right eye. "Get your men ready for an attack." He widened his right eye.

"We will ambush them at the arriver to the Valley of Echo."

The captain nodded. He called his pack to location to wait for the masters.

Ching gave the last glare to the group as he left giving a bad area to the masters.

They stopped and stared at the cliff to found nothing there.

Yu growled glaring dangerous and Tigress glared remembering the chi from somewhere.

The hoodie tiger glared at the cliff where he saw Ching up there.

_Ching. I must warn Shifu about him._ He thought as he followed them till night time.

He needed to inform Shifu quickly as possible; however without being seen, he doesn't want his niece to see him.

_{Midnight}_

Yu yawned sleepy as he slept into a ball. He cuddled close to his sister and fallen asleep within second.

Tigress gave a last glance to Yu as she fallen asleep as well resting her arm on her brother.

Po yawned getting ready to bed as he lied back using his bag as his pillow.

Monkey slept in the tree with Mantis on him while they tried to get away from Po's wake up calls.

Crane and Viper slept close to Tigress and Yu just in case Yu decided to sleep with one of them.

Shifu watched them next to the fire when he sensed someone behind him. He knew this sense and saw the hood tiger.

"Is that..." Shifu couldn't finish the sentence.

The tiger nodded smiling taking down the hood. "Master Rui." The grandmaster whispered so soft.

Rui has five or six scars on his face and one long scar from the top left eye to down below the right eye.

"It good to see you again, Shifu." Rui greeted bowing to Shifu.

Shifu gave a push to Rui into the wood panicking. He doesn't want any suspense from his students, even Tigress.

Too late.

Tigress woke up sensing a present with Yu awake also by a smell in the air.

Shifu has pushed Rui enough in the wood.

"What are you doing here? Are you supposed to be in hiding?" he asked worry.

If he is out the open then something bad is going to happen _very_ soon.

Rui gave the look annoyance as he placed his paws on his waist. "Thanks for a greeting, Shifu." He told him not happy.

"Rui."

Rui waved his paws defensive. "Don't stick in the fur, old friend. I won't be here too long." He sighed still afraid of the grandmaster.

Shifu sighed unbelievable then took a deep breath and exhaled ready to hear the news.

"Well?"

"Ching has shown himself out the open. I believe he has order his men to ambush all of you at the day of the arriver." Rui said looking serious.

Outside of the conversation, hiding in the shadow, Tigress peeked behind the tree and Yu hid in the brushes like his sister.

She started to see imagines of Rui in her head, for some reason, as she narrowed her eyes curiosity.

But why? Why is she seeing imagines of him?

Back to Shifu, he made the surprising look on his face and doesn't know to express the shocking news.

"How do you know that? Did that wolf tell you that?"

Rui looked at him what wolf he is talking about as he realized who he meant.

"No. I just sensed his percent at the cliff all of you pass by."

Shifu stopped panicking and heard what Rui just said. He stared at him curios following suspense of Rui

Rui looked away nervous and guilty from Shifu's… _stare._

"Were you following us this afternoon _or…_" he stepped forward. "Were you following us from the village we just rest at?" he stood on his staff getting close to the white tiger's face.

Rui trembled in fear. "N-no." he lied.

The stare started to spook him and began to make him defeated.

"OKAY! OKAY! ENOUGH WITH THE STARE! YES! I WAS FOLLOWING YOU AT THE VILLAGE, BUT I WASN'T FOLLOWING YOU FROM THE BEGINNING, I JUST ARRIVE AT THE VILLAGE TO GET SUPPLIES FOR MY HIDEOUT! I CAN'T JUST _SHOW_ MYSELF YOU! WHAT WILL HAPPEN IF MY NIECE SEES ME AND STARTING TO ASK QUESTION! I _CAN'T_ RISK THAT CHANCE WHEN WE EXACTLY MEET!"

Shifu just stood on his staff looking surprising while Yu blinked twice thinking '_wow_' in his head.

Tigress jumped a little shock from what he just said and started to have more suspense.

_Niece?_ She thought continue listening.

Shifu thought about it and he is right. "True." He hopped off his staff.

"I swear you haven't change at all… with that dangerous stare of yours." The white tiger sighed of furious.

The grandmaster glared snapping his head toward the white tiger. He saw him jump afraid scooting away from him.

"I should tell you, the moment the couple has arrived, your _niece_ just left the room as they told her about her… _father._"

The word 'father' stroke Rui at his heart remembering the battle from Ching.

The scars, on his body, showed no mercy from him. He clutched his fist cracking the knuckles loud.

Shifu heard the crack looking at his fist then back up raising an eyebrow and ears twitched twice.

Rui took a big breath and exhaled calming down. "So… how is Tigress? Is she doing all right?" he asked smiling of joy.

Tigress raised an eyebrow thinking why he is asking about her. Just who is he?

"Tigress is doing fine. She has become a powerful warrior I always expect for her and excite student of all of my students."

Rui sighed seeing the images of her and her mother. "I can see her now. She is strong and well beautiful just like her mother. A lovely warrior she is." He imagined smiling wide.

Tigress titled back shock to hear she looked like her mother who she never met, but can imagine of her mother appearance right now.

Shifu gave the look of a father that you shouldn't continue saying in front of him.

"If Tigress was here, she will threaten you and will beat you down like she did to the Dragon Warrior." He warned him.

Rui stared at him wondering why he is so mad about. Soon, he realized he has adoptive Tigress and they are adoptive father and daughter.

_So observes._ He thought.

He chuckled teasing him. "Aw. Is the great and powerful Grandmaster Shifu getting upset because I just comment your…" he stopped as he saw his _stare_.

Shifu gave the _look_ everyone that everyone should avoid. He raised an eyebrow tapping his staff multiply times.

Chuckling in fear, nervous, and awkward, Rui stood straight clearing while taping his claws together.

"My apologizes, Grandmaster Shifu."

"I forgive you, Master Rui."

Tigress gave a glare at the white tiger _very_ embarrasses of that uncompleted tease.

_Wait. Did he just say Master Rui?_ She thought opening her eyes wide.

Yu looked down thinking what she is thinking right now.

Suddenly, he saw a flash object flew past and had fallen on his face first then his body.

Tigress was about to move when she heard a stuck of the throwing star on the tree.

They had been caught by her master. They are in trouble.

Rui placed his hood on and Shifu glared at the tree where Tigress is. "Tigress. You better come out hiding now." He ordered her strictly.

He knew she will be eardrop and saw her come out behind the tree and her brother sitting up rubbing his face.

The white tiger raised an eyebrow seeing the cub hiding like his sister. So obverse.

"Can't believe to see you here, Cub. How it's going?" Rui asked looking down.

He has his answer by a kick on his leg and watched the cub's body shaken in pain.

He and Shifu watched him jumping up and down rubbing his foot in pain.

_Is this kid serious?_ He sweated watching the cub calming down.

"You okay, Cub?" Rui asked and saw Yu growled mad

"My name is not Cub! It's Yu Huey! You got it, buddy!" Yu glared up showing no memory of the white tiger.

Out of nowhere, he was picked up on the vest by the white tiger. He tried to scratch his face uncontrollable while glaring mad.

_Okay. This cub is asking for a lesson._ A vein popped on Rui's head annoyance.

He tossed the cub up then smacked him on the head.

Yu fall on his face… _again_… and sat up rubbing his head in pain.

Tigress growled mad as she was smacked on the back of the head and stumped on the tail.

She glared at her master, who looked away innocent like he didn't do anything. She turned to her brother to see unbelievable with the grandmaster looking as well.

Rui definitely looked _very _annoyance as he had to hold off Yu back with his foot.

He placed his foot on his head balancing perfectly.

_Are they kidding me?_ Tigress and Shifu thought the same in a union with their ear twitching.

After five minute, Yu took a break away from Rui and climbed on his sister's head feel like sleeping.

Rui sighed need to go to keep Ching away from their arriver. "Well, I will head out. I need to keep an eye on Ching and his armies." He told them leaving.

Shifu nodded.

Tigress stopped him wanting to ask him question. "Wait!" she called out.

The white tiger stopped and turned around while the grandmaster looked at her having a feeling she will asked about _that_.

"Tell me. Who are you?" she asked.

Rui has to think about carefully and answered not revealing who he really is. "I am Master Rui. The master of the white tiger style." He replied turning around completely.

However, she didn't ask that and shook her head angry. "That is not what I was asking." Shifu titled up more knowing right.

Rui sighed doesn't know what to do with her. Of course, he wanted to hug her for all those years after her mother has died.

However, knowing Ching is out there, they couldn't have a family moment and Tigress needed to face who she is like Po did at Gongmen City.

"When the time comes, you will have your answers." He disappeared in the shadow.

They watched him leave in the shadow. Shifu walked ahead to the camp when he noticed Tigress isn't following.

He saw her fist clutching cracking her knuckle in anger.

He sighed like uncle and niece as he stood on his staff to get face to face to Tigress.

"Tigress." He watched her turn her head toward him. "I know you want to know about your past, but you need patience and time to know about your past." He placed his paw on her shoulder.

"I want to tell you about your past; however you need to know by yourself, like Po did."

She growled wanting to know badly as she realized he is right that there is fate in everybody.

Her fate hasn't show yet, so all she can do is waits till day come.

"Do you understand?" he asked.

Taking a deep breath and exhaled calming down, she nodded.

They headed back to camp getting a good rest for tomorrow.

_Sorry for not been writing, I was __**very**__ annoyance of college and been thinking a lot for some reason. I just finish my final last week and have family annoyance I got even think. I'm still writing and will have two chapters up today._


	15. ArriverAmbush Part 2

_**Summary: Tigress lost her memory when she was a baby. Now, her memory's starting to come to her. There is prove she has a scratch scar, three, on her right stomach waist. Can she deal her past alone or with her family?**_

**Chapter 12 Arrive and Ambush  
><span>Part II<span>  
><strong>

_-Two Days Later-_

Two days went by fast, with no bandits, no lost pass, and _no_ snack stop… for Po exactly, and Shifu wanted to hurry to the Valley of Echo quickly.

The other had been thinking why their master all of sudden in a hurry to get to the Valley.

Tigress started to have a bad feeling inside and Yu whined doesn't like the feeling either.

He has been on her head scare while his fur sticks up and shaken all lot.

Viper slithered next to Tigress and climbed the arm to get a good look on Yu.

"What wrong, Yu? You had a bad dream last night?" she asked concern for him.

Yu looked up and shook his head whimpering in fear. Viper raised an eyebrow and turned to Tigress thinking about her idea.

"Tigress?"

"I have no idea, maybe, I don't know." Tigress replied starting to feel _very_ uneasy about something.

Viper knew she isn't angry and annoyance of her, but something, as she slid down.

All of them has arrived to a forest that stroke Tigress very badly. The other looked around them impress of the view.

Viper opened her mouth wide and Po chuckled like a little kid. Mantis looked around crazy.

He glanced at their master. "What's up with the forest, Master Shifu?" he asked curious.

Shifu chuckled and answered his answer. "This forest leads to the Valley of Echo. These trees give a good view around the wood while traveling." He told smiling.

They looked at each shrugging their shoulders doesn't understan. "What do you mean good view?" asked Mantis.

"Well, the forest gives a good view because you can see through the tree. Like…"

Shifu looked around for example. "Like on our left. You can see a villager not so far from here and to the river." He stopped walking and looked.

They stopped as well and looked to see the villager at the river cleaning the basket of apples.

Po dropped his mouth to the ground with Monkey and Mantis. Viper and Crane opened their eyes wide surprise.

Shifu turned to Tigress and Yu as he noticed a dull look on the tiger master and cub's face.

_Hm. I can expect from Tigress… Yu... he might pass through this road when he was with Ching._ He thought raising an eyebrow.

Yu yawned loud not interests while Tigress sighed of annoyance about something.

They continued walking while the other tried to look around the forest.

__Two Hour Later__

They took a break sitting around in the shade.

Yu climbed the tree with Monkey following him just in case if he falls down.

Tigress sat away from the other looking at the forest as she saw imagines in her head.

It was a dark rainy night with three adult tigers and a tiger cub. The cub was held by a tiger that has scratches on his right eye.

Tigress can see the glare full of evil and anger, which she isn't afraid of him. Till he scratched her back on her right side of the waist, she was terrible not because the glare, but the pain.

The injury tiger gave the darkest glare she will never forget.

"Tigress?"

A voice snapped her out of her memory and heard a snap from a wood.

She looked down to see a three or four sticks in her paw. _How?_ She thought to herself as she looked up on her head.

Yu stared upside down worry about her. His eyes are full of worry and concern.

"Tigress?" he sounded worry while whimpering.

Viper slithered toward her worry as well. "Is everything alright, Tigress?" she asked.

"I'm fine." Tigress protested.

Yu doesn't like this as he leaded on her head hard to get her to tell the truth.

"You had a bad dream Tigress?" he mumbled in her fur asking.

She looked 'Are you kidding me?' look while Viper and Monkey looked each other raising an eyebrow.

Tigress started to examine to her brother sitting up straight. "I wasn't sleeping. I was just thinking that all." She watched him fallen on her lap.

He sat up looking serious and confuse. "Then why are your eyes closes? Does everyone close their eyes showing they are sleeping?" He saw her leaning down making eyes contact.

"Not everything has to be sleeping, Yu. Some of them close their eyes to think, playing hide and seek, meditation…"

Yu interrupted by jumping. " Shifu was meditating? Then why was he talking when he meditate? Does it mean he is sleeping? Or because he is old and started sleep talks?" He raised an eyebrow again.

Po, Mantis, and Crane chuckled behind Shifu back as they received a glare from their master.

Tigress narrowed her eyes annoyance. "_No_. He was meditating. He said "Inner Peace" to help focus Inner Peace. Also, that was a bit disrespectful to Master Shifu. Apologizes."

"It's alright. It's just a child question, nothing to be harm." Shifu told her.

Yu gave a look that shook his head of disagreeing. "Then why was Po _sleeping_ if he was meditating? During _all _morning and _every_ day, he slept through meditation." Tigress gave the same look.

"That is Po. Trust us, the only thing he do than train and meditate is food, goofing off, and sleep."

Po gave Tigress the dull look while the other guys laughed and Shifu smirked for payback.

"However, when we're meditate, we aren't sleeping. We are focusing our mind to find Inner Peace." Tigress looked serious to her brother.

Yu flapped his ear back. "Then why…" he was interrupted with a paw on his head.

"Why are asking _so much_ question?" she asked this time.

She pushed him backward and he stopped on his stomach arms and legs spread out.

Yu blinked twice as he sneezed with some grass on his nose.

Viper giggled adorable and the other guys awed shrugging their shoulders.

Shifu chuckled of them arguing amusing when he heard a snap from a stick.

Everyone took position and Yu jumped on all four surprises. They looked the forest using the trick Shifu taught them.

Looking around to see any suspense creature out the forest, there aren't any villagers out the forest anymore.

"Master Shifu." Viper called Shifu.

"I know, Viper. I can sense them."

Yu started to whine in fear not knowing why or how come, all he can know, he doesn't like this feeling.

He crouched over to his sister ears down and looked around the forest.

Tigress watched Yu crouching up on her lap to her chest. She held him close to him while keeping her guard up.

"Hey, what wrongs with him?" Monkey asked looking still guards up.

Tigress shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." she patted his back. "Someone is here and he doesn't like whoever out there." she said not letting her guard down.

"Tigress is right. There is someone here we mustn't let our guard down." Shifu told them looking around.

He looked at his left and saw Rui hiding down at the river cover up.

Rui signaled Shifu only he can understand. He waved his paw around carefully in code.

_Watch… out… they… are… in… the… tree… _Shifu thought gasping in fear.

"WATCH OUT FROM ABOVE!" Shifu yelled looking up shock.

Everyone looked up as well as they saw forty wolves jumping down surround them and five gorillas.

They have swords and hammer and laughed surrounding them with weapons.

Po chuckled enjoys the challenge. "LET'S GO!" he, Monkey, Mantis, and Crane charged toward them.

Viper and Shifu stayed with Tigress helping her because Yu won't stop shaking from hear.

Monkey monkey styled five wolves and kicked their faces when he came against a gorilla with a hammer.

Monkey chuckled on his tail. "Hey, brother. You won't hit your own kind, right?" he asked.

The gorilla roared angry. "I'm not your brother _and_ we are not a same kind!" he brought the hammer down.

"True." Monkey dodged the hammer and dodged again mocking him.

The gorilla swung the hammer hitting the wolves trying to the monkey master.

He saw him sitting on the hammer sticking his tongue at him as he missed and hit himself on the face.

"Oh birdy~" he pasted out felling to the ground face first.

Monkey watched him knock out as he patted him. "Nighty night, big guy." He said as he searched someone to fight.

A gorilla, with a large scare on his arm, stomped his foot trying to squash Mantis and his annoying speed.

"Hey, what wrongs big guy?" Mantis asked dodging his giant feet. "Can't squash a mantis?"

He hopped on his face smirking. "I can see now why monkeys are _slow_ and _dumb_." He insulted.

The gorilla growled and roared _very_ angry as he punched his face, which Mantis hopped off, and fall to the ground.

"You know you just insulted me, too, right?" Monkey watched Mantis hops on his shoulder fading.

"Not you buddy. You're much better than those gorillas." Mantis told him paralyses two wolves.

Monkey smiled feeling batter as he knocked two other wolves in the face.

They were about to goes separate way to fight when they heard a branch snaps and turned around to see a dark figure knocks them out cold. All they remembered was golden eyes, like Tigress and Yu, and a scar on his right eye.

The attacker held in the shadow to take out the other masters, leaving Monkey and Mantis unconscious.

The clouds started to gather together as the lightning was heard. Yu jumped hearing the lightning and forgotten the fear.

Viper, Tigress, and Shifu looked at him surprise. "What is it Yu?" Viper asked smacking the wolves on the face.

The cub looked up and saw the cloud has gotten darker and darker. "Rain." One word came out his mouth.

Shifu heard another lightning coming from the east. He looked up seeing the sky has cover in darkness.

Po and Crane felt the rain drop and looked as they were pressure point from the back.

Yu heard the thump in front of them and whimpering in fear… _again._

All the wolves and gorillas are down and unconscious with Po and Crane with them _seem_ unconscious.

Viper gasped in shock. "Po! Crane!" she slithered toward them.

Tigress sensed someone is out, not like the wolf and gorilla, but _very_ dangerous and blood killing monster.

"VIPER! DON'T GET ANY CLOSER!"

Too late.

Viper stopped and turned to Tigress as she was out cold by the attacker, who has knock out Monkey and Mantis and pressure point Po and Crane.

The grandmaster and the two tigers watched their friend fallen to the ground with a, familiar, attacker standing in front of them.

Tigress couldn't breathe and open her eyes while Yu cuddled close to Tigress couldn't keep his eyes from looking at him.

Shifu gasped in shock and _nearly_ dropped his staff. His mouth open and closed as he tried to say the attacker's name.

"Ch-Ch-Ching."

Ching stood before them clutching his fist and growling furious. His eyes showed no mercy, only blood of destruction.

Ching glared at them, saving them for last, when he found the cub in the Tigress' arms.

"I can't believe you are still alive Ruo."

Yu struggled out his sister's arms and climbed up the tree afraid. Ching snorted showing his fangs.

"His name is Yu! Not Ruo!" Tigress yelled at him.

"That _cub_ is the cowardly and a weakling to all tigers race." He glared at the cub darken. "That cub better off died than being my son."

When Yu heard that, he started to sniff while crying hurt.

Tigress clutched her fists in anger hearing what he just said to his own son. Her eyes darken as she glared at Ching.

Shifu noticed Tigress getting rage and her eyes is like Ching's eyes. _Tigress._ He thought, looking back to Ching.

Before he knew anything happen, Ching has vanished, somewhere in the wood, as the sky started to rain.

It poured like cats and dogs and Yu knew the tree will be slippery. He jumped down the tree and landed on his sister's head.

When they saw a flash from the thunder, Ching appeared behind and started attacking the two masters in the Jade Palace.

The cub ran to a safe place to hide as he watched the fight. He cuddled into a ball by the root that you can't even see him if you looked down.

Tigress and Shifu blocked Ching's kick and punch when they slid to the opposite side.

Tigress started with the Claw Attack then round kick while Shifu drop kicked and slide kicked on his legs.

Ching blocked their attack then Claw Attack on Tigress' vest on her right waist and kicked Shifu, who blocked with his staff.

He came behind Shifu and kicked him at his back when he blocked Tigress' another round kick.

Yu started to calm down as he watched the fight. He watched them struggling to land a hit and dodge his attack. He whined wondering if he should help when he sensed someone behind him.

Yu looked up and saw someone grabbed him from behind.

Shifu and Tigress heard Yu's growling and roars. They turned around and saw Yu being held by the same tiger, whose has invaded the Valley of Peace and seriously injured Tigress.

"YOU!" Shifu glared at the tiger.

"LET GO OF YU!" Tigress growled glaring like Ching.

"I'm glad you'd come Solar, my son." Ching smiled crossing his arm.

Solar chuckled evil to the two masters while he held Yu in his paw showing no mercy to kill him. Yu struggled in Solar's paw trying to escape as he glared at the tiger fearless.

Solar saw the cub's eyes seeing his glare is like his father.

_Who is this cub?_ He thought raising an eyebrow.

Shifu noticed he let his guard down as he dashed forward recusing Yu. However, Ching suddenly appeared next to his son without making a sound.

He punched the grandmaster sending him ten meters away from them.

"MASTER SHIFU!" Tigress yelled as she saw her master unconscious.

She sharply turned to them clutching her fist, showing _anger_ inside of her surprising the father of her anger and glare.

In Ching's memory, he saw a small cub in his paw glaring like the tiger master in front of him. He scanned down to her rip vest and saw he never expect to see in his life of revenge.

He saw she has three or four scars, from a scratch, on her right of her waist.

Solar noticed of his father's behavior and looked as he chuckled in his breathe.

"What's this? You got a battle scar? Where you got it? From the…" he was interrupted by his father.

"_Silence… Solar…_"

Solar turned to Ching as he saw his eyes glaring down at him trembling in fear. He _never_ saw his father like this when they met his old enemy.

Yu saw his chance to escape and ran away from this to look for help.

He swung himself up kicking Solar's forehead as he felt his grip loose. He escaped his grip and ran through the forest as fast he could.

Solar growled _glaring_ toward the cub and ran after him going to kill him once he caught him.

The rain fallen harder and the two skill tigers glared at each other remembering the past. Ching clutched his fist cracking his knuckles. Tigress took battle position as she hasn't stopped glaring filling memory about him she doesn't know why.

"Tell me, _who… are… you…_?" Ching asked hasn't moved at all.

"You already know who I am…" Ching interrupted with a roar.

"I _ALREADY _KNOW WHO YOU ARE! I'M ASKING WHO _ARE YOU_ EXACTLY?!"

Tigress didn't answer this time, but only making him angrier, soon, she realized he is her father.

She should just tell him anyway. Everybody just found out sooner or later.

"I'm your daughter." She said without hesitation.

Ching stood there opening his eyes wide. Slowly of silence, he started to chuckle then laughing evil.

Tigress prepared herself for any sudden attack as she watched him calming down and smirking smiling.

"Now I remember. You were that cub done this to my eye." He pointed to his right eyes, showing no forgotten from the past.

She growled loud showing her fang as she leaded a first attack. She punched straight, only to be block, as she kicked toward his head.

Block again.

Tigress growled loud starting to punch and kick trying to land a hit. Every punches and kicks, he blocked them with no difficult as he round kicked her ribs on the right.

Three ribs are broken and she crashed into the tree snapping it to beak and fall.

The ground splashed mud after the tree made impact then some of the mud splashed on Tigress. The mud didn't make the tiger master from the Jade Palace calmer than the solution she was in.

Ching stepped forward hasn't stop smirking as he bended to her level, making eyes contact.

"I can see it now…" he raised his claw and trailed on her cheek. "… just like your mother, thinking you can challenge me with a weak skill Shifu has taught you."

She glared darker. "What my master taught me isn't your own business… _Ching_." She told him coldly.

"I guess you are right. Showing fearless and strength of the Tiger Master, you definitely are my daughter." He stood up slowly turning away.

"Soo beautiful, fearless, strong as a warrior, I wish Tain can see you now… weak, defenseless, and foolish to challenge me now."

Before Tigress could do anything, Ching rapidly kicked the same spot sending her to the leaves.

Tigress groaned in pain coughing out blood as she felt and heard the same ribs break in more tiny pieces. She tried to stand up ignoring the pain clutching on her rib.

She looked up to see Ching gone and reappeared from the back. He punched her back then vanished in shadow to appear in front of her.

Every times he vanished and reappeared, Tigress struggled to fight back as her body is weakling from all Ching's attacks.

She saw him give the last move as she was punched in the gut and fall with a thump. She felt her body in so much pain she couldn't move while remembering the past like this rainy day, she was like this.

Ching walked over bending to her level watching her fallen to darkness.

"Before you past out, do you want to know Master Rui true identity?" he asked smirking.

Tigress didn't answer only groaning in pain, as she watched him grabbed her head and lifted her head up.

"I tell you. That famous and well skill, like myself, Master Rui…" he leaned close to her ear. "…is your uncle. Even I have killed your mother right in front of him. I will do the same to you dying in front of Rui." She gasped shocking.

Dropping her head to the muddy ground, she is too shock to hear Rui is her uncle and Ching has killed her mother, Tain, right in front of him.

He even planned to do the same thing with her being kill in front of her uncle.

She slowly looked up as she last saw Ching punch her out cold.

Then… darkness.

_- Elsewhere -_

Yu ran through the rain jumping and slid through the ground. Solar still followed him falling behind cause the rain.

He hated the rain, making him feel weak and doesn't have the energy to fight, even run. As he blinked, he noticed the cub isn't in front of him anymore.

Solar looked around for the cub unstopped without realizing Yu was saved.

In the tree, Rui has Yu in his coat holding him so he doesn't give away their location. Yu cuddled close to him scare and shaking.

Rui watched Solar looking for him not calming down as he, Yu, and Solar heard a roar from Ching. He noticed him knowing the roar mean return to their camp and runs back forgetting about the cub.

After fifteen minutes, he jumped down and removed the coat to reveal Yu still cuddling to him shaking.

"It's okay, Cub. He's gone." He tried to calm him down.

Yu looked showing tear as he jumped up and rubbed under Rui's neck afraid. He purred loud showing he doesn't want to be alone.

Rui, however, doesn't want Yu to show he doesn't want to be alone. He always knew from the past.

Running back to the location where the masters is, Rui called his allies as he ran on all four and the cub held on his back.

He has arrived to the scene with his allies have arrived to the scene, too.

"Gather all the masters to the hideout and assassins any Ching's men if you spotted them." He ordered.

Twelve wolves, ten gorillas, and five hawks carried Monkey, Mantis, Po, Crane, Viper, and Shifu back to the hideou.

Rui stayed for a bit to search for his niece, but couldn't find her, as he heard a growl Yu. He rushed over to see a tree snap and fell as he found the cub standing at the spot with foot print around.

If he doesn't see Tigress and Yu found foot prints then that mean only one thing. Ching has captured Tigress and took her to his camp.

Rui clutched his fist and punched the tree next to him. The tree broke in half frighten the cub and confusion him.

Yu walked up to him confuse. "Where is Tigress?" he asked fading.

Rui glanced down toward trying to think what to say to a kid who is four year olds. Yu looked up with his big eyes glancing wondering and worry for his sister.

They heard voices as they turned to see Ching's wolf coming toward them. It is only one wolf and no more.

He grabbed the cub and hid till the wolf come closer. Within second, he ambushed the wolf and held a knife to his neck.

"HAO!" Rui yelled glaring down at the wolf.

"Hey… WOAH!" Rui grabbed Hao's armor by surprise and slammed him to the tree.

He saw his glare of anger. "Where is Tigress?" he heard him asks slowly.

Hao gasped in fear and just said. "Ching is taking Master Tigress to his camp since he already knew she is her daughter. Also, he told her that you are her uncle." He said in one breathe, hearing from Ching.

Yu stood therecouldn't breathe and his heart stopped beating as he heard his sister taken from him. Rui let go of Hao feeling the same thing.

"We need to get out the rain. It is not good to be out here, even for a kid." Rui looked down.

Rui can see shivering from the rain, tired, and about to cry from Yu. He heard whimpering from him as he picked him up and covered in his coat.

"Let heads back." Rui sighed and Hao nodded.

They headed back quickly as possible as Rui has one thing in his head.

Tigress.

He vowed to his sister once he'll found Tigress, he will protect from Ching. Now she is in his paw, he has failed her and promised no matter what…

… he will recuse her from Ching.

If it's cause his life to do, he will.

_Sorry for the delay, just said already, finish the first semester of college. I had been writing __**how to train your dragon**__. I will give the title of the story once I think of one. Thanks you for reading and I will try uploading the next chapter soon and please leaving a comment_

**Upcoming Chapter of ****Tigress Deep Memory**

**Po: we got to rescue Tigress from Ching!**

**Money: **_**and**_** how we supposed to do that, Po? Knock on their gate and ask nicely to hand over Tigress and don't start a war, we are pleased if you do for us.**

**Shifu: there isn't a time to be joking Monkey! We need a plan to rescue her!**

**Mantis: what **_**is**_** the plan? Dig a hole under the village and Ching's camp? Who would do that?**

_**{everyone turn to Mantis with a surprise look}**_

**Mantis: what?**

**Viper: that is a good plan, Mantis! But that will take **_**days**_** to dig and we don't know when Ching will start his armies.**

**Rui: don't worry about that. I got a plan for that one**

**Everyone students: really?**

**Next Chapter "Ching's Camp and Recuse Plan"**

**Yu: why is everyone looking at me?**


	16. Plans

**_Summary:_** **_Tigress lost her memory when she was a baby. Now, her memory's starting to come to her. There is prove she has a scratch scar, three, on her right stomach waist. Can she deal her past alone or with her family?_**

**Chapter XIII  
><strong>**Ching's Camp and Plan**

_- Next Morning -_

_Dip_

_Dip_

_Dip_

Tigress started to awaken from the sound of water dipping.

She slowly opened her eye through the pain she doesn't remember how she got them. She looked the surrounding she is in.

She is in a dungeon with the shackle on her wrist bend behind her back to the wall.

"Where… am… I…? Where… is… this… place…?" she mumbled struggling to breathe through the pain.

"You are in my dungeon, my dear daughter." A voice heard in front of her.

Tigress looked up to see Ching standing outside the bars smirking like he has won. She glared toward the tiger who supposed to be her father.

"Ching…" she stood struggling. "Wait till I get my paw… ARG!" she stopped as she fallen to her knees.

She felt pain that is so painful on the ribs where he hit before he knocked her out cold. Dropping her head to the ground, it showed weakness for anyone can knock her unconscious.

With her wrists chained to the wall, she is far from the bars, even the Ching, that she couldn't punch him at all.

Ching watched enjoyed seeing Tigress in pain. He chuckled showing his fang while entering the cell.

"How pathetic." He said bending down to her level.

She is still glaring showing you are messing with a wrong tiger; however it didn't go well, he already knew _she_ is messing with a wrong _tiger_.

Ching continued. "Great and powerful, Master Tigress, beaten down likes a weak cub you were when you were… well, a cub." He chuckled again getting up.

"Since I knew _I_ had a daughter and _two_ sons, I can't raise a child, or children, that I can't raise him, or _them_, to be. With that, I have to _disown_ them and send them to a better place."

Tigress knew what he meant "_disown_" as her face frozen in fear with no sound.

Seeing her face like that, Ching knew she understood and bended back to her level.

"Since you are going to die anyway and there is no sense to keep a secret of my plan with that _son_ of my. I tell you." He freely gave the detail about Yu.

"_I'm going to kill that cub right… in… front… of you… and… Rui._" He told her by her ear.

She widened her eyes in shock that she couldn't breathe.

He stood up walking away from her when he heard chain pulling and a roar behind him.

Turning around with curiosity and slightly surprise, Ching saw Tigress struggling to break the shackles and trying to kill him to shred.

Her glare started a flashback of himself glaring the same emotion toward the night he was send to Chorch-Gom Prison. Not only that, she has broken ribs and bruise body and doesn't hurt her at all.

Where does she get all that strength and determine from?

No one could do that only the very few could stand the pain and rage and control them.

"I swear to you Ching! If you lay a paw on Yu's head…!" Tigress struggled a lot more ignoring the pain. "…and what left of justice in this world…!"

Her glare matched to the threaten tone in her voice that is not herself like a Master.

"_I will kill you if it causes my life to have you died._"

Ching's anger started to boil and approached her glaring down few feet away from her.

They glared at each other not even blinking as they growled in the same ground. He clutched his fists cracking his knuckles.

Ching punched Tigress, where she felt pain the most cracking a bit more of the bones.

The ribs.

Tigress coughed out blood from that punch as she black out falling to the ground with a loud thump.

_- Rui's Hideout -_

Po snored in his sleep having a peaceful dream when he felt something tickling his nose.

He snorted out whatever it was while he rubbed his nose with his paw and went back to sleep.

Again.

Something tickled his nose and Po snorted loud rubbing his nose twice.

Once more, he finally has awoken from his slumber to see who was messing him while sleeping. He is still sleepy as he fully woken to found a healer goat who he doesn't recognize.

Few second of silent, they stared each other blinking.

Then, the villagers, outside the healer, heard the scream of surprise as they scouted away from the building feeling a heart attack from the scream.

The other masters, who have woken from the ambush, rushed over to the building to see what happen. They found Po on his neck of the side of the bed while the healer watched the panda with a lack of interest.

Po groaned in pain. "Ah… my head." He rubbed his head sitting up.

Viper slithered groaning as she stopped in front of him. "You alright Po?" she asked smiling.

He nodded as he looked up to see Viper's body is bandage and a small piece of a bandage on her nose.

Looking around him, Crane has his both wings, body, left leg, and neck, Monkey's arms, legs, chest, and head, Mantis's legs, his thinges, and body, and Shifu's arm, forehead, and right leg bandaged doesn't remember anything right now.

He saw himself bandage as well. His arms, forehead, and body bandaged like the time in Gongmen City.

Trying to remember what happen to them, Po noticed Tigress is not around with them and looked confuse to his friends.

"Where is Tigress?"

The rest of the Five looked at each other _deeply_ worry and Shifu looked at the floor ears flap and clutching his staff.

"Tigress is…" Crane tried to reply, but couldn't.

Po looked at them very much confused. "Tigress' what? What happen to her? Guys?" he asked once more looking concern.

Shifu sighed very hurt to say happen. Po noticed his strange behavior as he asked him standing up.

"Master Shifu?"

Shifu clutched his staff tighter giving Po a bad feeling about what happen to Tigress. Po's ears flapped down feeling panic as he saw a guest entering the building.

All the fear turned into excitement, he met one of great master of the masters. He started chuckling like a fan.

"Oh my god! It's Master Rui!" Rui wore without his coat and stood in his chest armor, black silk pants, and golden belt and ankle wraps.

Rui chuckled enjoy being famous around China as he walked over to the healer with bag over his shoulder. At the same moments, Yu came inside in new clothes as he followed Rui wherever he goes.

Yu wore a blue vest with a white dragon pattern, black silk pants, and golden belt and ankle wraps.

Po saw Yu and walked. "Yu!" he gave a big hug to the cub.

Yu saw Po and began to scream in his arms struggling to get out his arms.

Everyone knew this would happen since they also knew Yu has gathered part of his memory back after meeting his 'father.' They watched the cub finally escape the Dragon Warrior's arm and hid behind Rui's leg.

"What's wrong? You alright?" Po asked worry.

Yu peeked out a little behind Rui as he growled annoyed of Po from before. He felt a pat on his head and looked up see the white tiger smiling while trying to calm him down.

Looking from the two tigers, Po turned to the other _very_ confuses and doesn't understand anything what is going on right now.

"Would someone tell me what is really going on here?"

The rest of the Five took Po out the healer telling him what happen when they woke up and heard what happen to Tigress and Yu. Shifu stayed and talked with Rui about a plan to rescue Tigress.

After two hours, they are at the Mess Hall eating lunch while few are feeling unbelievably less hungry. Po knew what happen to Tigress, not knowing where and Yu has gotten part of his memory back.

Now, they have to wait for Hao to return to the camp with some news about Ching and his plan.

Po almost ate all the food he can found in the Mess Hall. He only ate like this when he felt depress or upset.

Shifu came soon after two wolves leave to continue working their job. He found his students no so far from the entry.

He approached them wanting to check on them to see if they are alright.

"Have you told Po the detail?" he asked.

"Yes, Master Shifu." They, except Po, nodded.

Yu came after running under the table to scare the other from what he remembered in his memory. Viper looked down and saw Yu shushing her quietly so she doesn't tell what he is going to do.

She nodded.

The other guys looked at each other confuse as they looked down, big mistake of their lives. Once they looked under the table, a creepiest and scariest look on Yu's face scare the wits out of them.

The whole village heard the scream at the Mess Hall while thinking what just happen and who done it.

Shifu and Viper stood away from the table while Po, Monkey, Crane, and Mantis cuddled together _very_ afraid on their face.

Yu laughed his gut out success did another prank as he sensed approach him glaring down disappointed. He looked up and saw Rui crossing his arm disapprove what he just did.

"You know we are at war and can't be fooling around right now, right?" Rui said picking him up by the vest.

The cub only replied with a growl trying to scratch his face doesn't like to pick up like that. The white tiger master sighed annoyance and flicked the cub's nose hard.

Yu managed to escape and ran toward Viper showing tears in pain. He sniffed couple times while she shushed calming him down smiling.

Rui sighed once rubbing his face as he turned to everyone, even the masters of the Jade Palace, clearing his throat.

"Alright, everyone! Listen up!" everyone turned to him.

"We all know what happen during the ambush and Master Tigress capture! We will have a meeting in five!" Rui left leaving a dull on his face.

During his leaving, the cub stuck his tongue out at him showing his lack of interest for a moment. Viper glanced down raising an eyebrow while she watched him stop and growl wanting to mess with him.

"What's up with Yu? How does he know Master Rui? He is a strange and unknown to him, like us make at the Jade Palace. So, what does Master Rui has that we didn't?" Po asked walking up to Shifu and Viper with the other guys with him.

Viper shrugged doesn't know as well and the other shrugged as well confuse and doesn't understand anything.

Shifu sighed know the answer and told them the whole story between the relationship of Rui and Yu. They walked to the hall where the meeting is going out with other soliders following and enter.

The entire soliders and the masters of the Jade Palace waited for a while as they talked about something for a moment.

The Five and Dragon Warrior stood silent after hearing what Shifu told them and could believe it. Shifu chuckled a little seeing their expression on their face.

Rui came in with a straight face and armor while Yu followed him behind. He climbed on his back and lay on the white tiger master's head.

"Now that everyone is here…" Rui grabbed Yu and placed him down on the floor. "… Let's start the meeting." He began.

The cub growled doesn't improve what he is being treated and dashed through the floor toward the masters.

"Before we could get to the plan, I want to make an announcement for those who wasn't here to know what happen during their absent." Yu climbed Po's head and lay on his head doesn't understand much on his face.

Rui turned to the Jade Palace masters on his right. "I want to introduce the masters of the Jade Palace in the Valley of Peace." He started from the one near him.

"Grandmaster Shifu, Master Viper, Master Crane, Master Monkey, Master Mantis, and finally Master and Dragon Warrior Po."

Some bowed showing their respect while the other half commented each other having trouble believing the Dragon Warrior is a panda.

The masters knew they would do that while Po narrowed his eyes of their reaction. They heard Rui clear his throat getting their attention.

"I know how the panda is the Dragon Warrior, however we need to focus the things in hand, so can you all pay attention for a moment then you can do whatever you want about this." Rui said crossing his arms.

Po then gave _him_ the look getting Monkey and Mantis chuckling under their breaths.

The white tiger master cleared his throat ignoring them, and the Dragon Warrior, before continuing the speech.

"Right. Last night in the middle of the forest, the Jade masters were ambushed by Ching's men and Ching, himself, showed in front of Master Shifu and Master Tigress. Now, he captured her and hack knows what he is planning to do with her. I am operation a rescue mission of Master Tigress and infiltrate mission on Ching's plans."

He rested both of his paws on the table leading forward. "I need an idea for both plans." He looked around. "Does anyone have one?"

"How do we sneak in exactly? I know we are thinking of one, but what happen if we _do_ sneak in?" a wolf with furry fur under his helmet asked looking at him concern.

Rui crossed his arms interesting what he has to say since he used his head and idea before and after a plan.

"I mean… does Ching know anything he _doesn't_ know? He may be a genius and think thing through; however he isn't perfectly a genius, he will things out."

Everyone whispered to each other agreeing with him while the masters looked at him then each other confuse and doesn't understand anything what he just said. Rui chuckled always agreeing with him since the first mission he successfully brought everyone back from a fail mission.

The wolf asked a question to everyone concern. "So what doesn't Ching know and use that as an advantage to use as a backup?" every soldier started to think.

Mantis started to go crazy and broke their thought from his yelling, even Po joined in, since they don't understand anything right now.

"What's the point what Ching doesn't know or not?! Our friend is in trouble and probably going to die if we don't do something!" he waved his thinges around furious.

"Yeah! All we could know Ching is torturing Tigress right now! We need to…" Po was cut off by a smack on the butt hard even Mantis was smacked on the head.

They turned to Shifu and Viper who were glaring at them showing disrespectful and doesn't know that they are not the only one who is worry for Tigress.

A gorilla with a blind and scar right eye stepped forward with concern and worry for them.

"Dragon Warrior. Master Mantis" He saw them turning to him. "I understand that you are worry for your command as we are to us. We are thinking not only two, but three, to try to bring some of our back alive and ready for anything battle."

"So please, be patience and help us with an idea if you can come up with one." Rui heard something and turned to the source to see Yu dug a hole.

The cub slowly looked around for anyone looking at him, whom he found none, then continued his naughty plan. He lifted up a mini hammer and glanced up smirking chuckling that the wolf next to didn't notice him.

Carefully lifting the hammer up in the sky not touching anyone, Yu hit the wolf's foot hard while the wolf made a painful look and howled loud getting everyone attention.

The entire masters and men in the meeting turned to him and watched him jumping holding his leg with the pain looks on his face.

"Wha' the matter with him?" Mantis asked whispering to Monkey and Po.

They shrugged their shoulders while Viper and Crane looked at each other curious as well.

Few of the wolves looked down and found a hole dug by someone small. They only knew one who is small and can dig then vanish quickly within second.

"Yu. How did you got behind me?" Viper's voice asked surprising everyone around her.

They turned to her and saw the cub next to the snake master acting _so_ innocent to them while adorable to her. The wolf with his foot hit looked around them and found a hole under the table that few of them can see.

Rui walked up to Yu and Viper indeed annoyance and not in the mode to joke around.

Viper looked up seeing him grabbing the cub at his vest. "Do you _ever_ have a time to do prank _right now_?" she heard him asked looking straight into the cub's eyes.

Soon, Crane interrupted with an idea they needed. "Wait a minute." Everyone turned to him curious what he has to say.

"Did all of you say we need a plan and _that_ plan… has to relate to Ching not knowing anything, right?" he asked them.

They nodded.

Shifu raised an eyebrow amuse of his question. "What are you saying Crane?" he asked him.

"We all saw how Yu sneak up and vanish without everyone knowing he was there… not only that, he appeared _right_ next to Viper within second."

His reply got everyone thinking what he is thinking right now, not only that, they knew what the answer to their question.

The only thing that Ching doesn't know around his camp is…

"Digging a hole underground so he doesn't expect what hit him." Rui finished with a victory smirk on his face.

Finishing the planning of destroying most of Ching's strong source and rescuing, he split up the group into two or three, if needed, while showing them the map.

He showed team one will be the distracter and tried to get their attention while team two will travel underground and set up bombs and rescue Tigress in the dungeon.

With the early start, Rui sent Yu and packs of wolves to Yu's old holes he used to dug up and ran away from his father once an while back in the past. The cub is the leader of the group and started to dig first since he has experienced of digging for a long time.

At the same times, the masters were sent to the healer to check their wound before they can be involved of the missions.

Shifu headed to his room to meditate and recovered from the fight with Ching; however he couldn't focus, he is worry for Tigress.

_Tigress. No matter what happen to you… you must stay alive and never give up. I promised you back when you were a cub…_ he thought opening his eyes. _I will protect you from evil and problem you couldn't handle._

_I promise._

_Sorry again for taking so long. After the last chapter upload, I was __**extreme**__ busy from Christmas, New Years, and mostly helping my aunt_

_**Everyday**__ me and my sister, _AngelvLuna_, help a lot and our older cousin's Boy Scout. Not only that, today is his birthday, so even more busy_

_So I hope you enjoy the chapter and I will have the next chapter up… if I am not too busy and tire_

**Upcoming chapter of "Tigress Deep Memory"**

**Rui} hurry brings Tigress to the healer!**

**Wao} Rui! Thanks god you rescue Tigress quickly, if you didn't haven't plan that explosion, Ching will try lure you to rescue her in person and kill her right in front of you, like he did to your sister**

**Rui} what?**

**Shifu] that is extremely lucky, so what's the plan after this? What will Ching do now?**

**Wao} grab all the armies and charge through the village to village till he'll rule all of China**

**Next chapter "****Preparing for War"**

**Shifu} I will gather all my students and prepare them **

**Rui} then I will prepare the training ground for them**

**Wao} while you two are doing that, how will Tigress react seeing you, Rui?**


	17. Noticea

_**Short Notice**_

_**Sorry for this but it will take longer X(. somehow all my chapter for **_**Tigress' Deep Memory was "accidently" deleted by my younger cousin, even the next chapter. Now I had to get all my chapters back and rewrite chapter 14**


	18. Missions Part 1

**_Summary:_** **_ Tigress lost her memory when she was a cub. Now, those lost memory are coming back to hunt her. The proof from it is the scratch scar on her right waist. Can she handle her past alone or with her new and old family?_**

**I have to apologize for taking so long. I just had a job in September and moved out my aunt's house with my sister. My aunt drives me CRAZY with my family issue included, although it is normal with family issue. So to make it up, I will split the chapter in half. If some of you know what I mean, then you understand what I mean and how I feel with it. Hope it will make it up.**

**Chapter XIV  
><strong>**Destruction and Rescue Missions  
>Part 1<strong>

_- Ching's Dungeon -_

Tigress slammed to the ground as she groaned in pain. She clutched her fangs and eyes as she was picked up by Ching's guards. The two gorillas held Tigress up high enough to face Ching.

Ching walked over to Tigress while Gang stood outside watching. Since he is going to follow his father's footsteps, Gang watched up personal to see how it is done by his father.

Ching lifted Tigress' head up seeing she opened her eyes glaring. "I won't ask again, Tigress."

"_Where… are… they_ heading to in the Valley of Echo?" he asked showing his fangs.

Tigress growled to be punched at the face. Ching grabbed the throat holding back to kill her.

"I won't… tell… you… anything." Tigress clutched struggling to speak.

Ching glared growling so loud he kicked at the gut. Gang looked away of the impact and Tigress held in the conscious. Ching lifted her head before she fell into the darkness.

"The pain won't go away, Tigress. It will come back if you give me what I want to know." Ching told Tigress as he punched her across the face.

Tigress fall into the darkness and dropped to the ground. Ching looked up panting.

"Chain her to the ground. I don't want see the bars bending when she'll wake up and gain some of her strength." He left the cell with his son following.

The two gorillas chained Tigress to the ground and left. Tigress panted hard while groaning in pain.

_- Hide out -_

Rui has all the plans plan out. He has sent the group with Yu out. They all knew that Yu has strong paws and take lead, but worried what will happen if the cub dug too far. Rui told them to tie a rope around him or something.

The other groups prepared explosions to blow up Ching's weapon supplies. They skimmed over the map memorizes where they go.

Po and the other trained their body from resting. Po wanted to rest from nonstop training, but continued to train with rescuing Tigress to keep his focus. They are surprise to see him training this hard since he always slacked off sometimes.

Shifu helped the healer prepare any herbs and tons of bandages when they'll rescue Tigress. They don't know what kind of torture she is going through, but they will have everything ready for her.

Shifu prepared the bed when they heard footsteps at the entry. They turned to see Rui enter to see how things are going with them.

"I see you have everything prepare, huh Shifu?" Rui looked around impress.

"I had to be ready for Tigress when she is here." Shifu replied deeply concern and worry for Tigress. Not a master, but a father.

Rui nodded smiling as he asked him to join with him for a walk. Shifu gladly followed for walking to help him calm down a bit.

"I had sent the first troop to start digging. With Yu leading the digging, they will be back by sun set." Rui told Shifu looking down.

"You're _sure_ it is safe for Yu to be out there even though he is just a child?" Shifu asked concern since Yu is five.

"You remember how Yu dug a hole during the meeting? None of us, including you, didn't know he was there and suddenly appeared next to Master Viper fast, Yu can quickly dig a hole faster than all canines. " Rui said with high hope for Yu.

Shifu raised an eyebrow smirking. "You _do_ realize that Yu is a tiger cub, not a wolf cub and tigers don't dig." He told him in a devilish tone.

Rui stopped walking and just realized about it. How could he be an idiot? Shifu stopped as well and chuckled of his reaction.

"I… have armies to check over before the missions start." Rui said in one breathe leaving in a flash.

"He didn't realize. Like always, he is still slow realizing his surroundings." Shifu muttered as he headed to his students.

Hao had returned from Ching when Rui grabbed him from behind. Rui grabbed the shirt under the armor choking Hao. Hao stared at him why he is getting at him for. He didn't do anything wrong, or did he?

"Tell me you didn't teach the kid to dig?" Rui asked glaring into his eyes.

"Who? Yu?" Hao asked dumb for a moment.

"Yes, Yu." Rui rolled his eyes. "Is there any kids around beside him?"

"No. One of my brethren may have taught him. I just teach him other things that kids supposed to learn." Hao waved his paws in defense that Rui let him go.

Rui walked off can't believe it while mumbling. Hao fixed his shirt thinking what his deal and what just happen.

Sun set came and the troop has return. Rui has them rest as he noticed Yu is missing. He looked around when he found him on his head looking down.

"Are you serious?" he asked.

Yu stared at him as he jumped off and headed toward to Shifu and his students. He rubbed his head against Viper.

"Has a nice digging?" Viper asked.

Yu thought about and nodded crazy as he fell backward. Viper giggled and helped him up.

"You done?" Rui asked Yu who looked up with Viper.

"Alright. I will go over the plan one more time so _everyone_ can understand their roles." He began a speech staring at his men then Po who is easily distracted.

Po opened his mouth unbelievable while Monkey and Mantis chuckled. Rui continued ignoring the idiots which he can't stand.

"We have two occupations that we have to successful and there won't be any failure. Destroy Ching's supplies and rescue Master Tigress. Three groups will destroy the supplies while one group with me and the other masters will rescue Master Tigress." Rui said in one breathe.

"We have to make it quick and silence like the night. If we are notice by Ching's men, hit them with sleeping gas then knock them out. We don't kill to seek revenges or we'll become just like them. So destroy the supplies, find Master Tigress, and knock the enemy without killing them."

The men nodded understand the goal. They and the masters headed out with Yu following. All of them, except the masters from the Jade Palace, knew Yu has a good scent no creatures ever had. He can scent Tigress right away.

"Is it wise to bring a child to this?" Shifu asked Rui running next to him.

"Yu can pick up scent better than anyone _and_ canines in China. It's not my fault." Rui made an irritating look need to talk to Hua.

Shifu understood nodding and followed to Ching's to save his daughter, buy some times to be prepare, and teach the new skills to fight Ching's army.

_**Part II of **_**Chapter IVX**_** is coming up and please leave a comment**_


End file.
